


Romance of the Seventh Star: Gaiden Days (redux)

by Lady_Rurouni



Category: Saiyuki, Saiyuki Gaiden
Genre: Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-07-28 13:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 57,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16242602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Rurouni/pseuds/Lady_Rurouni
Summary: Everyone knows the usual legend. Five hundred years ago, Seiten  Taisen Son Goku razed the Realm Above to the ground. His allies Konzen Douji, Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou perished in the course of the destruction while the heretic was cast into an eternal prison.But no one spoke of why the Four had done as they did. Nor of those they left to tread the path towards their infamous end.The Four were not without sympathisers and this is the story that few could tell.





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> This story was completed a few years ago and is posted in Fanfiction.net. I consider it the first draft and have always wanted to improve it, producing a more polished and condensed edition. This is the result. For those who have read my original version at FF, you might be wondering if there is anything new about the redux edition. Of course there are. It might occur in the editing of point of views, removal and replacement of certain scenes. Characterisation should be more concrete, relationships and cause-end-effect better thought out. I do believe the writing has become more fluid and much less verbose
> 
> I would like to try the platform of Archive of Our Own and hence decided to post it here first. Let's see how it goes.
> 
> Weekly updates is aspired.

####  _Preface_

__

_To the each person who reads this manuscript, I must thank you. For every Reader has become one to whom I can share the profound devastation of my being. I beseech that, before you continue on to the content proper, you first spare a little moment in this preface to understand the whole purpose of my pen._

_The celestial plane is nothing but prosperous. Unlike the overwhelming unequal distribution of wealth besmirching the Realm Below, we eternal beings have enjoyed uninterrupted material comfort even further back than our heavenly libraries could date. Such perfection of economics is likely a result afforded by the circumstance of timelessness._

_I also cannot deny that the beings of our Realm Above enjoy a far superior state of corporeal existence compared to the creatures of the Realm Below. Even the lowest of our society could easily claim an exceeding advantage over the most exalted earthling. By extension, such supremacy exacts a responsibility of our celestial rule to keep the balance of the universe in continuum. Needless to say, this position accords immense power. In fact, this is the exact genetics of divinity._

_Ironically, this blessed subsistence has become our curse._

_For all our eminence do not give license to elevate ourselves to a pedestal where we re-defined the welfare of the universe by what is to our whim and fancy. Yet, this has been proven the case. Lulled into complacency by our seemingly superior existence, we have forgotten one crucial issue that we share with any person of our neighbouring world; a thing which so many of us have sneered as inferior._

_I refer to the matter of the heart._

_Despite popular belief, we are not above the emotive variety that the beings of the Realm Below display with such dizzy rigor and regularity; a trait that many among us regarded as a flaw. Our denial of our state of heart – or heartlessness – has rendered our society handicapped. In the best scenario, we simply operate in endless ennui through false security in the unquestioned laze of pampering. In the worst scenario, we become oblivious to the danger of malignancy that lies dormant in any heart but easily festers in a flash of a deviant thought. It is to the latter that Li Touten and his co-conspirators have – to our detriment – managed to prove._

_And it has taken an unlikely band of four to expose this weakness._

_Many have labelled the events surrounding Kanzon Douji, Tenkai Seihougun Tenpou Gensui(1) and Kenren Taishou(2), and the heretic being Goku, as a catastrophe in which the celestial realm has suffered unjustly. So great is the upheaval of which they play the protagonists that they have successfully ruptured the assumed permanence of the divine society._

_It is true that the collateral damage wrought by these Four have been staggering, especially when compared to the prior state of invariable order and particularly since our Emperor was even taken as a casualty. But perhaps, the depth of our sin has so required an equal depth of tragedy before we could at all stir an iota from the stupor of our self-bestowed arrogance. Yet, beyond the lamented losses calculated through sheaves of accounting reports, how many are awakened to the true weight of this historical landmark those Four has left as their legacy?_

_This is not a recount of how the Four managed to turn the Realm Above upside down. I believe the chronicle penned by Seikai Ryuu Ou Goujun(3) as a close witness and even player to the development of the whole gripping story serves as a reliable and sufficient read for such a purpose._

_No._

_My purpose… the purpose for this manuscript is to serve as testimony to the sacrifice of the Four towards a courage and cause they had not bothered to, and certainly now could not, articulate. I write as one who has been ineluctably drawn into the orbit of their story, of which I played a satellite to their central position as the sun. I write as one who will ever remain breathless in the wake of their meteoritic imprint and, like Goujun, lingers in the complicated ache of being their abandoned survivor. I write as one whose rationale for and understanding of this seemingly superior existence – so easily taken for granted – has been utterly undone._

_I write so that the heart of the Four, beyond their deeds, will be acknowledged; to provide a glimpse of an inner strength that has shattered a supposedly unshakable world._

_To these ends I shall now present to you – ‘The Romance of the Seventh Star’._

  


_by **Seishin no Goten Nana-Hime  
Hikari** (4)_

  


###### Footnotes

__

  1. **Tenkai Seihougun Tenpou Gensui:** Heaven’s Western Army Marshall Tenpou
  2. **Kenren Taishou:** [Heaven’s Western Army] General Kenren
  3. **Seikai Ryuu Ou Goujun:** Western Sea Dragon King Goujun
  4. **Seishin no Goten Nana-Hime Hikari:** Court of the Celestial Bodies 7th Princess Hikari




	2. First Impression

####  _Journal Entry 1 ___

_Before embarking on how my life became entangled with the Four, I supposed I should first start with explaining my person. How else would you come to understand what each of the Four’s unique character has impacted me?_

_As the signature at the end of the preface indicated, I am Hikari, the Nana-Hime of Seishin no Goten. In the unexpected case that this manuscript has fallen into the hands of someone ignorant of the government in the Celestial Realm, I will provide some brief information and my connection to the aforementioned court._

_The Realm Above is ruled by the Tentei, true. However, our Realm’s celestial duty over the management of the cosmos is unimaginably tremendous. Hence, its effective execution resulted in the establishment of a variety of offices. One of the heaviest and most outstanding responsibilities is the regulation of astronomy. Simple science would inform anyone that the integrity of nature itself is related to the alignment of the astro-pathways and the state of the celestial bodies. The undertaking of this massive task requires so significant a number of people and ultilises so specialised a power that it became in all but name a society of its own. This is the Seishin no Goten – Court of the Celestial Bodies._

_Certainly, Tentei and his court are sovereign. However, Seishin no Goten gains enough prominence to stand as a subsidiary court: it is allowed to run as it sees fit but bows to the grace of the Tentei. In fact, we are set apart from the rest of the celestial dwellers by our blue charka mark._

_At the centre of the Seishin court is its ruler, the Seishin Okimi – overseer of the astronomical system and politically accorded the courtesy of a vassal king. I shall not go into details the magicks that the Seishin Okimi wields in the facilitation of this duty. Suffice to say, it is a marvelous dynamics of existential power and science. A mystery that is concentrated in the person of the Seishin lord and flows through the blood of his family – the ruling clan that Seishin no Goten has evolved around to its current standing. The present Seishin Okimi, whose name is Genshou, is my father. He has six sons: princes and my older brothers. I am the only daughter, the youngest and Seventh princess._

_Due to my youth, I have been very much spared from the workings of my court. (This of course extends to the political functions my court has in relation to the Tentei’s bureaucracy.) Unlike my brothers, I have not been burdened with the cosmic responsibility of my father and clan. Even my sixth brother, in a short period prior to upheaval caused by the Four, has been gradually roped in to the various assignments required for the wellbeing of the universe. Perhaps, if events have not gone as they had, I too would have been given training in the same industry as well._

_Admittedly, I have been much coddled. Being the youngest and the only princess, my family has always spoiled me in many ways. Beyond the detailed schooling expected of me as a member of the Seishin ruling house, my life is an idyllic eternity of amusement and willful gratification. I am very much allowed to do as I please. I wonder if you can imagine, with the immunity and resources my station affords me, exactly how much mischief can be accomplished. In conclusion, my playfulness has never suffered stifling and the history of my pranks can make a good sized textbook. To give due credit, there would be occasional indignation (as well a good amount of scolding actually) but generally, the familial love showered upon me more often than not treated my impishness with good humour. To be fair, kept within the security of the Seishin no Goten, my tricks have always been harmless – easily dealt with by the indulgent hand of my ruling family. In addition, I am certain I have never proved to be malicious; frivolous, yes, but certainly not mean. My kind brothers and parents – no matter their propensity to pamper me – would never have abided my behaviour if I am of such a nature._

_At what point did my life take at turn then? At what point did the convergence of destinies crank its gears?_

_This beginning of my lesson in maturity is triggered by a curiosity in the responsibilities of my court. It was inevitable, I supposed. Growing bored with my play confined to the perimeters of Seishin no Goten, I began to take an interest in the coming and goings of my older family members and courtiers. I started expressing willingness to participate in assignments. However, I insisted on activities that would allow me leave from Seishin no Goten. My adventurous disposition could suffer no less. Truthfully, my motivation was less than serious._

_On hindsight, my headstrong decision turned out to be the best and worst choice of my life. And from this point, Dear Reader is the start of my story._

  


### 

  


At the mid-morning hour, everything remained ordinary within the Western Army military compound. Decked in their dark uniforms, the few soldiers ambling across the tiled floors of wide corridors were likely heading for the training areas, mostly located in the north and eastern sections. One or two clerks in civilian wear, files in arms, could be seen shuffling out of their double-storied administrative building at the south, which also served as the public entrance into the compound. From the rows of red latticed windows at the upper floors, a charming cotton candy sea of pale pink met the eyes. The balmy weather was at its perpetual springtime best as was the cherry blossom yard that sprawled east to west around the barracks. No one paused for an appreciative look; so given was the sight of petals scattered across jade tiles or drifting in the breeze.

Same-old tedium then.

Tenpou Gensui took his time getting to the office of the commander, Seikai Ryuu-ou Goujun. Offices of the higher-level military personnel were situated in the south-west wing of the extensive compound. It was but a short walk from his own marshal quarters to Goujun’s.

In his hand was the report of his last subjugation case – another paper-pushing routine done, even if it was _(ahem) _somewhat delayed. Upon entering the office, he stopped short when he found a stranger there with the dragon king.__

____

__

The lad standing before Goujun’s desk looked not more than seventeen years of age and must certainly be a member of Seishin no Goten, otherwise known as the Court of Celestial Bodies. He was clad in their distinctive uniform of light gray and blue and also bore a blue chakra on his olive-skinned forehead.

Was this the person they had been waiting for? Still, the marshal was uncertain. Though he had not given it much thought who the subsidiary court would send as their ambassadorial figure, he was expecting someone exuding more… sophistication.

“This is Hikaru-san, the Seishin attaché that’s to join the Western Army for a while,” Goujun told his ranking officer, answering the unspoken question. His red pupils were measuring their latest and temporary addition to the military.

Hikaru’s face and form were appealing and delicate. He was of average height, just touching Tenpou’s chin with long bangs flopping past large coal eyes but hair cropped close at the sides and back. Quite a pretty boy who seemed better utilised smooth-talking the demanding wives of the ministers in the Emperor’s court than sent to suffer regimented life in the barracks.

The most noticeable feature of the Seishin recruit, however, was a badly hidden glower which Tenpou swore got even darker upon his approach. His greeting was reluctant, amounting to a resentful, barking ‘sir’ and evasive eye contact. Such decidedly undiplomatic behaviour was mystifying, to say the least; a bemusing choice of an attaché.

"How do you do, Hikaru-san? An attaché as a recruit and from Seishin no Goten no less. What an honour!"

Practiced geniality hid Tenpou’s speculations on what the Court of Celestial Bodies’ intentions were. How much babysitting he would be in for? A surreptitious glance at his superior – the humanoid white dragon was stoic but he had his tells – told him that the overseer of the Western Army was thinking along the same line.

Goujun handed him the dossier on the attaché (after accepting his report) and tasked him to show the latter around before dismissing them both.

So Tenpou tried his best. He kept up a bright chatter and feigned unaffectedness at being treated like an invisible sound system.

It made sense to start the tour from the section where they presently were before making their way to the administration office. They settled paperwork there and picked up the keys to the apartment that had been reserved for this newest recruit. Following which, they ended up in the north-west residential area for stay-in soldiers.

"And this is your pad for now!" Tenpou announced cheerfully.

Hikaru unlocked the plain wooden door and stepped through the threshold.

"I hope you'll find it adequate and–" 

The door slammed in his face.

Tenpou’s eyes went wide behind his glasses; something disagreeable flashing through his chest. It took half a minute of lonesome standing along the corridor before he could come to terms with such novel experience of being left cold outside.

Seishin no Goten laid at least a two hours’ coach ride out from the northern entrance of the imperial capital. The autonomous court was said to be spectacular: spread over lolling slopes of a hilly territory, ivory walls and castle visible from afar, a gleaming pearl on a cushion of green. 

A self-sustaining community and organisation, the Court of the Celestial Bodies was responsible for its internal courtiers and folks, dutiful as it may be first to the Tentei. The Seishin ruling family was said to possess much land holdings and was highly capable of generating its own wealth.

The Seishin Okimi, Genshou, had six sons who also made their appearances in Tentei’s court, all fairly popular. Yuu, the Sho-ouji was the eldest, followed by Ni-Ouji Mamoru, then San-ouji Kouki, Yon-ouji Shou, Go-ouji Noboru and finally, the youngest princeling, Yoshi, the Roku-ouji. Their mother, the Kaori-fujin was understood to be a recluse who minded only her role and duties within their stronghold. Few in the capital even knew what she looked like.

As the astro-specialist, Seishin no Goten was a powerhouse among the orphic constituents of the imperial ruling system. But the Jade Emperor’s court was a vastly complicated and elaborated conglomeration of interlocking and at times, overlapping ministries, agencies, departments and offices, all fulfilling a spectrum of functions that together, configured the governance of the Realm Above. If compared to the sledgehammer manifestation of heaven’s will that the armies really were, the purpose of the Court of Celestial Bodies was aloof, its value and authority esoteric.

Therefore it’s necessary, the marshal decided after he had recovered, to make sense of why this usually discreet subsidiary court would bother smuggling a hostile agent into the army.

With a smart swivel of his heels, he took off purposefully, humming as he made his way down the corridors. The tune came from some folk song from the Realm Below, something to do with twinkle, twinkle little stars.

Once back at his office desk, Tenpou cracked open the dossier on the Seishin recruit.

But, as was wont to happen once he got engrossed in his research, the brainiac lost track of time. He was browsing through a (rather dry) book on botany – a deviation inspired by a hunch; one would never know when some trivia might come in useful – he happened to glance at his schedule for the week.

‘Mass dojo: First Squadron observation’ screamed in red ink under the day’s date. A time was pencilled in.

He turned to his right, at the round clock hanging high on the wall. 

Oh dear.

With a short sigh, Tenpou slapped the text on top of the nearest stack of books that was piled near his chair and swung his legs off his office table. Extra time was spent manoeuvring around an obstacle course of small towers of literature. Might be time again to sort out his stuff, he thought as he managed to step out of the door.

The mass dojo was located at the eastern quarter. From his office, the shortest route took him past the canteen situated as the centre of the compound. Though late, he was no hurry. Enrai Taishou, leader of the First Squadron, would have sent a reminder if he had been truly eager for the presence of his reporting officer. They had been involved in an overt tug-of-war for quite a while now; both savvy not to create an offence large enough to tip the scale in the other’s favour.

Besides, the intriguing scene unfolding within the dojo made Tenpou most glad he had only arrived when he did.

“Hikaru-san, come forward!” Enrai was commanding. Men in seiza position formed a large ring around the general.

The marshal spied the attaché easily, who stood out from the other soldiers in their white tops and black sweatpants. Since their parting, Hikaru had change out of his court uniform and was the only figure in the dojo dressed in a grey sweatshirt and navy jeans.

For a second, Tenpou was puzzled to see the Seishin recruit there. Then, he was ducking behind the huge sliding entrance and observing from behind his cover as the attaché stood up and came forward with a tight-lipped look.

Enrai demanded if the boy had any previous martial training.

“… The way of the sword,” Hikaru replied after some hesitation. 

This was not new information to Tenpou, who had gone through the dossier twice. What caught his interest was the wariness projected by the attaché. Clearly, the latter was cognizant of the bind he was in.

Enrai Taishou was a beast of a man, not only because of his personality. Ferret-like, his countenance was drawn by stark, harsh lines; short hair cut into a coarse clump on his head; rough brows and a cunning glint in the eyes. He was the type of bully who pretended respectability, wielding public humiliation on others as a thinly veiled power trip. From that touch of malice in the general’s assessing stare, the newcomer must have somehow run afoul of the First Squadron leader. 

Tenpou decided not to interrupt the show. As much as he should be interfering, he could not pass up the opportunity to collect information on the strange Seishin recruit. So, the bespectacled officer remained patient as Hikaru was coerced into combat. The opponent selected was Reiji, a lanky subordinate who was no slouch with his blade. Evidently, Enrai intended to test waters.

The atmosphere was tense, likely a good number of the audience waiting to see if the unfortunate fresh face would capitulate and simply grovel for a way out. Tenpou told himself that he could step in before the situation turned dire.

Cautiously, Hikaru and Reiji assessed each other across their eight-metre space. Both of their stances were precise and excellent in form, an unsurprising result of a literal eternity to perfect one’s position. Hence, what usually decided the winners in the tournament rings of the Realm Above were the minute slip-ups or the innate disparity in will, power and improvisational ability.

"Begin!" Enrai declared.

Reiji shot forward. He raised his arms, bringing his bokken down on Hikaru's left shoulder. 

But the boy, like a statue, stuck to his spot with nary a flinch.

Disconcerted, Reiji pulled back at the very final moment. His unsteady blow glanced off the attaché's side and he hopped one or two steps before regaining his footing. Hikaru, meanwhile, removed neither his unblinkingly stare nor the point of his bokken from the general's face.

The audience was struck dumb. Outside, Tenpou released a breath he had not known he was keeping and absentmindedly nudged the bridge of his glasses higher.

"What’s this?!" Enrai found his presence of mind to thunder.

Hikaru stood down, though never breaking sight of the officer. He rested his bokken against a shoulder, mildly replying, "I don't want to fight."

The jaws of the soldiers dropped further.

"What?!" Enrai's incredulous exclamation rose above the hustle of voices which began. Reiji's face was a sketch in disbelief.

Hikaru shrugged, outwardly unconcerned. "I said – I don't want to fight." He might as well be sticking out his tongue and waving a red flag.

"Are you disobeying an order?!" the warning in Enrai’s voice rolled like a coming storm.

Leisurely, Hikaru shifted his bokken to the other hand. He pulled off a crisp salute.

"With all due respect…" the attaché raised his voice but took care to keep his tone even, "You didn't give me an order to fight. You merely said you want to see what I’m capable of and you're seeing it."

Half a beat passed before a final ‘sir’ was thrown in like cheap giveaway.

Unbidden, Tenpou’s lips twitched. Enough contextual clues gave him a good idea of what had occurred prior to his arrival.

Enrai's complexion was purple by then. He held out a palm, tone venomous and intense, "Reiji, your bokken."

The hapless soldier hesitated but scurried to obey when he was pierced with a menacing look. His general grabbed hold of the wooden weapon and strode past his pale-faced subordinate. 

"In that case, Hikaru-san, I am now giving you an order to fight – me!"

He charged.

The Seishin representative moved this time.

Tenpou’s fingers had curled into a fist against the wooden plane of the door as he stayed put, narrowed-eyed gaze glued to the attaché. The posture and positioning of Hikaru was excellent but something was amiss. All of his effort was spent evading, occasionally managing to block a blow. Though lithe, his strength was much more inadequate and fast depleting. Inevitably, he faltered.

"What's the matter, boy?" Enrai mocked as he made a horizontal slash at his opponent’s stomach. "Lost your nerves? Or is this all you've got?"

The audience watched in hung breath as the delicate-looking youth stumbled a few feet back. It had been a close call. That bokken tip had surely scrapped against fabric.

"Honestly… sir?" Hikaru panted, "No… Do you… need me to give… all I got?"

Clearly, his lack in physical capacity was amply compensated by outstanding mouthiness. Tenpou thought he might have to upgrade his type assessment of the attaché to borderline suicidal.

Enrai snapped. "OKAMI-ODO!"(1) 

Roaring, the general charged ̶ knees bent low and weapon held sideways and tipped downwards. Once in striking distance, he stamped his right foot down forcefully and, with bold and terrifying power, swept the bokken up.

It was a move designed to split the head from under the chin.

The marshal was already running and was two steps into the dojo. But he froze, gaping, when Hikaru leapt _into_ the attack. 

Hikaru’s bokken caught Enrai’s and he followed the momentum rather than resist. The weapon was being utilised as a lever, with one hand gripping the length at its mid-point rather than both around the hilt. As his body propelled upwards, the boy entered into striking distance, successfully slipping through the general's defences.

With a twist of his wrists, he stabbed the blunt end of his weapon into Enrai's throat.

There were gasps. 

Had Tenpou himself been less taken with the moment, he might have been quicker to prevent what came after.

Enrai choked, his eyes popping and feet stumbling. Well-conditioned instincts took over; his bokken was blindly but swinging hard even as he shuffled back. Crude as this attack was, the slash caught his opponent full in the chest and flung the slender figure away.

“HIKARU-SAN!!”

Tenpou heard himself cry out as he ran the rest of the way. The Seishin representative crashed into the line of men just rising to their feet.

“Set him down!” the commanding officer ordered even as the soldiers parted way once they realised it was him.

Those who had scampered away to avoid the impact scooted back even further. Therefore, the marshal was the only one beside the unconscious attaché when he carefully nudged the latter on his back. There was no bleeding, thank goodness.

Gingerly, Tenpou pressed the tips of his fingers against the left of Hikaru’s chest. He thought he was likely to feel a swelling or even trigger a moan, not pressed into some crammed but undeniably meaty… 

He shifted his fingers and tried it again.

Yes. Going by conventional standards, the mound on the chest was not supposed to exist for a gender of certain fit age and trim physique.

For all his brilliance, Tenpou’s mind stuttered to a stop there and then. Then, a switch in some corner of the universe flipped and a torrent of information about Hikaru reconfigured itself in a speed that was leaving smoking rubber tracks through his cerebral hemispheres.

_Opps…_

As his consciousness shrunk into a squeak, the bespectacled man retracted his hand like one just burnt. His face, when he raised it to the crowd around him, was a tyrannical enforcement of marble-calm.

“He needs to be sent to the sick bay for a check,” Tenpou instructed, brows fierce. “No one touches him.”

Enrai was lying a few metres away, where about half of the squadron were gathered around his crumbled form.

“Go ask for two stretchers,” he commanded the adjutant. 

Next, he gestured to two other men whom he knew were honest. “And tell me what went on just now!”

Just keep busy, he chanted to himself inwardly. Thankfully, he was not one given to blushing. This… this… _has certainly never happened before!_

  


######  **Footnotes**

  1. **Enrai Taishou:** General Enrai. In Saiyuki Gaiden, he was the general in charge of the First Squadron before Kenren took over. He was deployed to the Second Squadron due to altercations with Tenpou. In fact, he was spiteful enough to ambush Konzen, Goku, Tenpou and Kenren with the Second Squadron during their attempt to escape from the celestial realm. Says a lot about his personality! 
  2. **Okami-Odo:** ‘Ohkami’ which means a wolf, ‘Odo’ is an abbreviation from ‘Odori’ which means a leap/ spring. Hence, ‘Okami-Odo’ means Wolf Leap. Enrai’s move was inspired by the image of a wolf leaping up from the ground to attack. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will occur on 13 October 2018.


	3. First Contact

####  _**Journal Entry 2**_

_Admittedly, my first foray into the duties of Seishin no Goten did not end well. A decision of playfulness on my part interrupted the execution of the duties, bringing it to a potentially injurious halt. My brother Kouki, San-Ouji of the Seishin court, was the leader of the assignment to which I was attached. He had been fearful on my behalf to the point of fury._

_My first foray out of Seishin no Goten has not ended well indeed!_

_However, it is during this misadventure that I met the famed (or infamous) Tenpou Gensui. Due to my blunder, he found it necessary to initiate contact with my brother and me at the scene of the disaster. My misbehaviour had resulted in a fair amount of uncertainty to the business of my court and he had a hand in helping my brother bring things to order._

_Sheltered within my palace, I was ignorant of his person, station or reputation. Due to the recent catastrophe of which our Realm remains in woe, I understand how opinion of him today has flagged to an abysmal depth. Likely, any public record or remembrance in the future of Tenpou Gensui would not be kind in its portrayal of him._

_Dear Reader, you have been gracious enough to accompany me thus far with the telling of my tale. I ask then that you extend the same benefit of doubt in considering the Four whom I will speak much of. Despite current sentiments, this manuscript (which is, myself) will make no pretense of its favour over the Four._

_However, do not mistake this for flattery or an insidious agenda to change popular opinion. I speak of each of the Four as they were – no more, no less. It is their persons – laudable qualities, flaws, quirks and all – that enable them to distinct themselves from the banal; even if it drove them up the dead man’s path. I would not dishonour my memories of them with dishonesty, by reason of popular fear or personal affection._

_Kenren Taishou, I believe, would be pleased with my style – since it parallels his own irrelevance! Little Goku would cheer simply because he shares in my joy and Kozen Douji – that selfish bore – would likely mutter I can do whatever I want. As for Tenpou Gensui: would he weigh me with those leafy green eyes of his or flash one of his opaque clownish beams? Often, I can never pin down the thoughts of that odd, odd man._

_But they would all approve, because like them, I have decided to stand firm and be true to myself._

_But I digress. Let me elaborate more on my first contact with the marshal…_

  


### 

  


Most of what Tenpou knew about Seishin no Goten, or the Court of the Celestial Bodies, was through reading and talk.

By and large, the military had next to no relation with the subsidiary court; military leaders such as Commander Goujun had little excuse to even exchange pleasantries with Genshou-okimi and his sons. As far as Tenpou could recall, the army’s only significant brush with the Seishin court was an accident just over a month ago, in the Realm Below. It was his truly who had bumped into a small contingent led by Kouki San-ouji, the Third Prince of Seishin no Goten during that very subjugation case written in the report handed over to Goujun earlier, in fact.

He and his soldiers had arranged to teleport to the mountainside where they had tracked the abomination to. What they had not expected upon arrival was a boulder the size of a hut dropping down the steep face of the opposite cliff, stabbing the spine of their target below. The immediate scream raked eardrums within a mile’s radius and the land shook with the furious pounding of the monster’s flailing limbs.

Small rocks and sediments were dislodged at the cliff, clattering down the incline. In the midst of this dusty rain, a person was seen plummeting through the air. No one at Tenpou’s side could react in time, caught in shock as they were and having trouble with their own balance. But Kouki-san-oji showed up then. He had swooped in, whisking that figure out from certain tragedy to the safety of the brink.

Surprising drama aside, the army’s priority was its assignment – the abomination’s continual wailing prodding them into action. With the target made vulnerable, the subjugation was wrapped up rather smoothly and in short time.

But as there was no way to dismiss the matter of Kouki San-ouji and his men being present – and that boulders do not slam into abominations with such convenient timing and precision – Tenpou had been obliged to seek the noble out for a little chat.

He teleported over to the clifftop where the group of Seishin no Goten members had clustered. From first glance, he could already spot the wide and unnatural scar at the ledge. It was a clean cut, ridiculously obvious, as if someone had lopped off a portion of the ground with a sharp edge.

Kouki-ouji had stared at him calmly, the only one with an unveiled face. His underlings behind him were all obscured under topless straw hats, which flimsy scarf drabbed from the edge of a flat wide brim.

“The one who helped us take down the creature – I presume he’s part of your entourage?” Tenpou had asked after quick introductions were exchanged.

“Would that be an issue to your mission?” the noble sidestepped.

An astute man, the marshal had instantly grasped of the silver-eyed Third Prince from the Court of Celestial Bodies. To admit responsibility might invite trouble but denying involvement would have been pointless and even stupid. He read the steadiness in the noble’s gaze and decided it would be equally futile to push the matter. Subsequently, what resulted was an oblique negotiation process in which both men reached a tacit agreement that the incident was a blunder fortunate to have ended harmlessly.

"I hope no offense’s taken," Tenpou had said at last, having kept up his smile throughout.

"None whatsoever. Your consideration is noted…" Kouki-san-ouji acceded, his expression finally easing.

Upon returning to base, Tenpou had followed protocol by sending a letter of assurance to the autonomous court. Additionally, he offered whoever was taking responsibility over the other side the liberty to script the official story. It was his stroke of genius, he had felt: a face-saver for Seishin no Goten and, coincidentally, spared him an amount of paperwork.

Happily, they got his hint and delivered a well-crafted narrative: so, paperwork settled.

However, the Court of Celestial Bodies had also attached a proposal quite out-of-the-blue. It was a request to have one of their own sent into the Western Army. The subsidiary court had even approached the War Ministry, which classed the proposal as a diplomatic overture and gave its approval. After all… nobles did as they desire and priorities tended to bend when their more prominent ones talked.

Goujun had been nonplussed, straight thinker that he was. But what admission standards for exclusion were there for such situations?

Except, as Tenpou now understood, the Seishin representative joining the Western Army was not who he said he was. ‘Hikaru’ was not even a boy.

So who was ‘Hikaru’? Why was ‘he’ in the military?

What Tenpou lacked was crucial insight. Specifically, he was ignorant of Genshou-okimi and Kaori-fujin’s only daughter, their seventh child. Seishin courtiers formally addressed her as Hikari-nana-hime, or the Seventh Princess Hikari.

Such knowledge deficit was unsurprising, given Seishin no Goten’s determinedly sealed lips over the existence of their youngest noble. For the Seishin lord and his sons wanted the princess kept far away from the grasp of Tentei’s court as much as possible. 

What went on at the home ground was a different case, of course. Zealously protected and pampered, the princess was _known_ for being given her way, especially by her noble father and older siblings. Her sunny disposition and not inconsiderable careless charms rather explained their astonishing latitude, particularly in regards to her wide streak of mischief.

For her last major prank, she had tinkered with the signal for the twice-weekly court assembly. The bell melody that usually rang through the stately halls of Seishin no Goten was replaced by a chorus of chicken squawks, cow moos and cat howls set to a short tune. It was quite bemusing, to say the least and ultimately, considered to be funny. Few within the autonomous court, if any at all, could genuinely resent the cheery youngest scion of the House.

And this princess had a very different interpretation concerning the event of Tenpou’s most recent subjugation case. As a matter of fact, she was the one Kouki-san-ouji had saved.

It was her first ever excursion to the Realm Below. Regularly, Seishin no Goten would send a team of analysts to the mortal realm to collect energy readings related to astronomical movements. Hikari had badgered to tag along her third older brother in the most recent assignment.

Kouki had been fervent in the security of his sibling. Once, Hikari had dozed off by a stream and failed to return to camp at the agreed time. The frantic San-ouji had suspended work and got the whole retinue to conduct a search. Under such strict watch, the princess was stir-crazy by the time the abomination came along.

It was a gargantuan and grotesque being: four-footed with pillars for limbs; three heads upon three serpentine necks, not to mention with a profusion of pointy teeth from elongated maws. Long curved spikes liberally adorned its back and a thick tail kicked up a cloud of dust with every thump of the ground. Hikari had heard the creature before she saw it, lumbering through a mountain pass one kilometre away from the uphill camp where she was told to stay put.

What a tempting _thrill_!

So, she sped to the cliff top. An enormous rock formation jutting out from the precipice gave inspiration for what she could do.

“Seiun-ken(1)!” Gleefully, Hikari summoned her sentient sword.

The long and slim weapon materialised in her grip. Its scabbard was deep blue with silver designs and edging, the hilt matching. The blade, when drawn, produced a curious muted gleam under the sun.

With a mighty leap into the air, HIkari had unleashed _Sei-hen_ (2) through Seiun-ken. It was a series of concentrated ki slashes so quickly executed they were near simultaneous, deeply cracking the rock formation at its joint.

Then, without breaking momentum, she flew into the air again, this time releasing _Sei-ryuu_ (3) through her feet ̶ a compression of energy expelled as seismic waves – as she made a touchdown on the loosened rock formation. The newly created boulder shot into the abomination passing by below.

What she had not anticipated was the creature's reaction.

“Ahhh!” Hikari lost her balance at this crucial moment with a scream, failing to make a landing after bounding from her second move.

Rescue came. Was Kouki incensed!

The Third Prince had no time to vent though, hastily hiding his sister behind their entourage. Not a moment too soon after, one Tenpou Gensui showed up. Though she could not obtain a good look at the marshal, the Nana-hime could hear the conversation over the shoulders of her courtiers. Only then did she realise that the Western Army had been spectator to her gaffe.

"I merely like to congratulate the person on the excellent display of prowess and cleverness. My men and I were quite impressed," the marshal had pressed her brother for the one who had incapacitated the beast.

"There's no need." Kouki demurred, shifting his shoulders to indicate his impatience. "Since there’s no complication arising from our member's… initiative, I'm afraid we need to make a move. We’re here on an assignment, you understand."

"I apologise for taking up your time," Tenpou Gensui remained agreeable. "I’m merely concerned. After all, it’s exceeding difficult and dangerous to tackle such a creature alone" – there was a slight pause – "as opposed to having the resources of a whole squadron. But I guess my men and I are fortunate to receive such enterprising help and all without a breach in the celestial combat policy! Subjugating abomination, taking them down alive can be strenuous, trained as we are."

Hikari had been tickled. The marshal from the Western Army himself acknowledged her success! Throughout the immediate trip home, a sense of accomplishment sweetened any dread of the dressing down she knew was pending.

The Seishin Okimi had been busy looking through reports at Meien-den, the Hall of Visionary Affinity, when Kouki strode in with his pouting sister, feet dragging a few steps behind. This was the private audience chamber, much smaller, less ostentatious and lofty than the main Audience Hall. It was here that Genshou would conduct formal matters with his more personal liaisons. Hikari had nicknamed the chamber ‘Meian-den’ – Hall of Gloom, considering the uncountable number of times she had been told off in there. 

Genshou was a tall and broad-shouldered man, imposing in his bearing. The deep purple of his embroidered robes hung and flowed from his frame with flair. Such a presence could be intimidating, as any Seishin subordinates and even his sons could attest. Yet, the Seishin ruler’s attempts at managing both authority over and approachability among kin often failed with his youngest.

Kaori-fujin, his wife, had sighed that he was hardly being strict if he backed down too willingly from his reprimands the moment Hikari turned cajoling.

Of course, Genshou was puzzled by why his two children were back so early and his son so harried. His top blew soon enough.

"Do you at all realise the severity of the situation?!" he had bellowed.

Hikari tried to placate her father, of course. "I, er… It's bad form to show I can easily deal with a monster while the celestial army requires a squadron?"

The Seishin lord had been unamused.

So, Kouki explained: not only was her initiative unsolicited, she could have potentially violated their Realm’s non-killing policy. In fact, it was Tenpou Gensui who had surfaced the issue and furthermore, the officer thought her foolhardy.

“When did he say all that?” Hikari had demanded in disbelief.

“Read beneath the veneer of praise, Hikari-ou-mai,” Kouki replied, exasperated.

Only then had it dawned on the Nana-hime how deceived she had been by the officer’s double talk. Her sense of humiliation multiplied as her parent and then sibling took turns laying out how exactly was the political faux pas committed. Mainly, the autonomy and unique function of Seishin no Goten was recognised but only within the umbrella of Tentei’s sovereignty. To put it bluntly, deference to the Jade Emperor was the de jure demarcation that cannot be undermined. And since the Heavenly Armies answer to the Tentei, any interference into their jurisdiction, particularly if resulting in showing them up, could invite an adverse reaction from the ruler.

In the middle of Kouki’s grim elaboration, Hikari tried to protest that she had not acted out of whim. The San-ouji held up his hand to forestall her and with a warning look, dared her to deny it.

"Aren't you being pessimistic? What if Tentei turns out to be impressed or even humoured?" she had challenged after the crash course in politics.

Both Kouki and Genshou, who knew first-hand of their sovereign’s personality, stared as if she had spewed the most idiotic thing ever heard.

"Fine! If Tentei kicked up a fuss, just tell him honestly that I was being impulsive! I don't see what's so complicated! Aren’t you making a mountain out of a molehill?" the princess waved a hand, annoyed.

Genshou massaged the bridge of his nose. "It's not that simple!"

"Why not?" the Nana-hime insisted, "I created the problem. I'll answer for it! It's as easy as that!"

"You’re the princess of Seishin no Goten!" the Seishin lord rose to his feet; Kouki glanced between his father and sister nervously. "You cannot afford to be so frivolous!"

"Frivolous?" Hikari echoed, feeling injured. "How am I frivolous when I’m willing to bear the responsibility of something, I would add, that might not even be as bad as you think it is!"

"This whole dilemma would not exist if you had been prudent from the beginning!" A palm slammed on the heavily ornamented desk. "Political altercations aside, just an insinuation of your callousness to the non-killing policy through vigilantism’s enough to get you impeached! As it is, all Tenpou Gensui and his men needed to do is drop a careless word!"

"But I didn't break the law! And I did help subdue the abomination! So why should I give a hoot about what that Tenpou guy could say!"

With that, Hikari had stormed out of the Meien-den.

Later, a letter from the Western Army had arrived, undersigned by Tenpou Gensui. Not only had it failed to mention her contribution to the abomination’s capture, it framed the event in terms of the Seishin entourage’s ability to defend themselves till military aid came. The autonomous court was invited to submit their version of what had occurred.

Such gall! This had been when Hikari came to despise the marshal of the Western Army.

Her brothers had been amused, to her disgust. Kouki even commended the officer for his tact. Then, suddenly, her father announced his bee in his bonnet to send her into the Western Army, reasoning that the discipline would curtail her recklessness.

How had Hikari hollered! Quite a bit of broken china and a couple of kicked stools were involved in her unmitigated expression of displeasure.

In this instance though, her brothers had been utterly disappointing. Giving rueful opinions that she had truly stepped out of line, they failed to side with her. Equally unhelpful was their mother, the Seishin Fujin, who kept to her practice of supporting her husband.

Hitching her protest up a notch, Hikari had locked herself in her suite, withholding sustenance.

The six Seishin princelings had cracked first. On the third day, Yuu, led his five younger brothers to kick her chamber doors apart. They located her at her boudoir, coolly seated at the table and glaring. Yet, this composure easily crumpled under the onslaught of frantic inquiries into her health.

The brothers came to their wit’s end at her first sob. Shou and Noboru, most hot-headed among the princelings, took off to plead with their father on her behalf.

Genshou’s wrath ignited. From his personal study where he had been waiting out the obstinacy of his daughter, he charged through the winding paths of the residential quarters, the flustered Fourth and Fifth Prince left trailing in his dust. Courtiers and servants had taken one look at their master’s face and scattered to the sides.

The four other princelings were still in their sister’s bedroom, crowding protectively around the princess who had buried her face into her arms. Her head shot up with some anticipation when her startled brothers exclaimed at appearance of their father.

Ignoring the excitement, the Seishin lord had stalked right up to Hikari and pressed his index and middle fingers on her blue chakra.

“Tsuki no Kurai(4),” his command was quiet and tight, anger burning beneath.

A dense energy wave, immense and overpowering, charged into the Nana-hime from head to toe. Dampening and penetrative, it was a cold that percolated through flesh and bones and at once, a vacuum sucking her strength till empty. Only later did Hikari learnt that the powers in her blood ̶ also source of her martial ability ̶ were being sealed.

Precisely at this point, the eyes of the Seishin Okimi had begun glowing. Rings of white were emanating around silver pupils.

“You shall, most undoubtedly, be sent to the Army as punishment for your misconduct. There, you shall learn to bear the responsibility of your power. Do not return until you’ve measured the worth of your person and name!" Genshou had intoned.

The Seishin overlord, when he had come back to himself, found a room of stunned silence and slacked jaws. For the signs were familiar and exact. In no way could any one of them there pretend that what he had proclaimed was not prophecy.

Prophecy.

This was cosmic exigency interfering.

Effectively, the exile of the Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten was set in stone.

  


######  **Footnotes**

  1. **Seiun-ken:** Galaxy (or nebula) Sword 
  2. **Sei-hen:** Star Shards 
  3. **Sei-ryuu:** Star Flow (like a stream) 
  4. **Tsuki no Kurai:** Dark of the Moon. The sealing technique belonging to the Seishin Okimi. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: 20 October 2018. How is it going so far?


	4. Taken To Task

####  _Journal Entry 3_

_Anyone who has ever read one of Tenpou Gensui’s theses – I pray none of them will be cast away in a fit of public temperament – will immediately realise his genius. His views and suggestions regarding military structure and strategy have benefited our celestial army tremendously. I have seen how he directed his men and I have matched wits with him. Therefore, I can attest that the marshal’s reputation as the most outstanding strategist the military has ever produced was no idle boast._

_All these I understood only a long time after my first awkward meeting with the marshal. Regarding that very initial contact – I have not taken to him at all! He appeared as a benefactor in a moment of my failure and my pride could not accept it. In fact, I did not understand how beholden I was to him till my brother, Kouki-san-ou-ni(1), explained it in explicit terms. My ignorance stung me and Tenpou Gensui, as a stranger, was easy target for my tantrum._

_Consequently, I reacted – like a child who suddenly found the world incompliant to her fancy. I scowled, whined and even ranted. My refusal to see the error of my ways made my royal father determined to bring my childishness to an end. He decided to abandon me to a task with no benefit of assistance whatsoever from my brothers or the Seishin court. He hoped that the forced independence would rouse me into maturity._

_This task brought me into close contact with the Western Army of the Realm Above. Once again, the marshal and I crossed paths; this time without an intermediary, such as my brother Kouki-san-ou-nii during the first meeting._

_I must confess: I did not show myself to be the friendliest of acquaintances towards Tenpou then. As a matter of fact, I took delight in being difficult. Seikai Ryuu Ou – the White Dragon King, Guojun – who was present at the scene, must have been puzzled by my animosity! Time later, when Tenpou and I have come to a better understanding, the marshal told me how nonplussed he had been by my prickliness. Indeed, this incident became a topic of much hilarity – for him; and embarrassment – for me._

_Suffice to say, my relationship with Tenpou Gensui did not start off on the right foot. It took a while before I became more mellowed in my approach to the marshal. In fact, it required several disquieting events – precipitated by my surliness and deviant dealings, stemming from a mischievous nature – before my stubbornness took enough of a beating to give way to some measure of graciousness._

_As for Tenpou Gensui, I dare say he have tried his best to be accommodating. With the advantage of hindsight, I now understood how much he has chosen to humour me (for someone of his position could easily have applied the figurative rod instead). Do you know, Dear Reader, how Tenpou is partial to children? His patience, so easily provoked to anger in righteousness, seemed limitless where little ones are concerned. I have seen how he interacted with Goku; he was quite the doting teacher. I supposed that was how he tolerated my rudeness at the beginning – as an adult guiding a child._

  


### 

  


Waking up was a gradual awareness of the unfamiliar. The mix of herbs and antiseptic in the air was disconcerting, as was the scratchy sheet beneath her hands. Most of all, her chest felt as if it had been hammered between two slabs of granite. 

The pain got increasingly harder to ignore.

What happened? Ah yes, it’s because she fought with –

Hikari, Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten, jolted awake at the flash of her last conscious memory. Her eyes flew opened, meeting a ceiling of white square panels with thick red borders. At the same time, a deep breath was sucked in by reflex.

_Ooohh..._ a mistake.

The moan was loud, a sound made by one forgone of pride. Every tendon and strand of muscle and nerve felt stabbed with a hot blunt prod. Even if Hikari wished to curl up into herself, her body was unable to bear the strain. With eyes squeezed shut and upon a mattress thinner and lumpier than what she was used to, the princess wallowed in her accumulated misery.

Trapped. By chichi-ou-sama’s prophecy.

There was a grain of truth in the romance that stars foretell the future. It was understood that there were those in the Realm Below obsessed enough to establish studies of this subject.

Actually, it was a metaphor for the oracular ability solely granted to the overseer of the star and planetary systems: the Seishin Okimi. The rings of white that radiated from those signature silver eyes were a well-heard-of manifestation. Few though had ever witnessed this phenomenon.

Even Hikari, for all how sheltered she remained from the demands of Seishin no Goten’s duties to the imperial court, could grasp the gravity of her father’s gifting.

Neither cheap nor free, prophecies did not occur to the overlord by a dime a dozen or at will. Rather, they came as they must. When these prophecies were formed, they always had to do with the cosmic balance of the realms.

That it had been chichi-ou-sama’s idea to pack her off to the army became moot.

It had taken a while for the meaning of his prophecy to sink into those present in Hikari’s chamber. The overwhelming astonishment broke only when the Nana-hime had begun to sway, showing signs of fainting. Yoshi was closest and hastily steadied her. Immediately, the other princes turned frantic over their sister’s condition.

Genshou observed this commotion with a face that was too stiff to be truly emotionless.

“I don’t understand.” Hikari’s voice had been shaky. Her body could not stop quivering.

“So do I,” Genshou finally spoke. “It’s seems there’s a greater purpose involved than my intention to get you to toe the line. But regardless…” – his voice hardened – “do you acquiesce?”

Hikari had no counter.

This was the turning point. The six Seishin princes had made the best arrangements they could for their angrily brooding sister in the time since.

Prominent markers of her identity as the Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten had to be concealed. Silver eyes and her pale complexion were coloured using special tinctures. Her waist-long hair was shorn. A public announcement in her court was made that the princess would be enjoying a retreat of indeterminable length on one of the mystical mountain at some far-out corner of the Realm Above.

Thus, ‘Hikaru’ was born.

Too rapid was the change. It was a strange person in the mirror while resentment against her House frothed in her heart without abating. There was no one, the princess felt, who would sympathise with her plight, not chichi-ou-sama, haha-ou-sama, any one ou-nii-sama. Nana-hime was gone, replaced by Hikaru – Hikaru – _Hikaru_!

The name had been selected for being the masculine equivalent, with hope she would find it easy to get used to.

It made no difference. One false name was the same as another.

As detesting.

Carefully, Hikaru laid an arm over his face. How wretched life was. Why could he not have remained unconscious?

“Be careful, please,” suddenly, a voice came from the left. 

The Seishin attaché froze, realising he was not alone. And that he recognised that tenor.

In dread, Hikaru shifted his head and took a peek from behind his elbow. Tenpou Gensui, his lean form encased in his loose white lab coat, was occupying a folded chair he had set near his bed. He looked very comfortably arranged on it, with one leg hooked over the other.

Swiftly, Hikaru laid his arm down, outraged. This was the one to blame for his disgrace – Tenpou Gensui of the Western Army! How _maddening_ it was not to be able to blast his rage into that detestable face!

The bespectacled marshal noted this animosity of course. Yet, the smile on his angular face widened; anticipatory, in fact. His eyes traced the refined lines of Hikaru’s face, the femininity of those wide, acerbic jet eyes no longer obscured and finding them as lacking of clues to the attaché’s true identity and association with Seishin no Goten as his unconscious form.

Was Hikaru friend or foe? What was his agenda? Who was his backer? How involved was Seishin no Goten? With no answers, there was no way for him to make an informed decision on how to deal with this matter.

Considering how prickly the Seishin representative had been behaving, Tenpou doubted he would come clean even if confronted. Besides, there was the matter of Seishin no Goten. With little indication of true intentions and its depth of involvement, exposing Hikaru was premature a move. The marshal was left with the option of playing along, casting a long line for the fish.

But.

_But!_

Charade aside, he cannot remember the last time he was so entertained! Hikaru’s every reaction was precious data for analysis, his obvious lack of composure amusing. What a turnabout from being the one cast out to the corridor!

Indeed, Hikaru was so appalled he was almost distracted from his discomfort. To think he had been lying on the bed – out cold – while the contemptible man was watching! A flood of anger and shame motivated the Seishin attaché to straighten himself up. Instantly, his forehead broke out in cold sweat. He pressed his lips together against the waves of pain, resolutely biting back any tells.

Tenpou leaned forward with hands extended, as if ready to help. Catching the movement from the corner of his sight, Hikaru glared; his contemptuous look intensified by physical agony.

Such loud and clear rejection from a pale and strained face gave the officer pause. Slowly, he sat back, mulling that he had underestimated the bizarre vitriol bore towards him. Additionally, the fallout with Enrai would have worsened the pretended-boy’s mood.

With a wary eye on the marshal, Hikaru gingerly pulled and dragged himself up till he was backed against the headboard. After which, a breather was necessary to recover from the effort. It was utterly embarrassing.

"Do drink something." Tenpou gestured to the glass of water on the small bedside table.

Though distrustful, thirst beckoned. Very cautiously and conscious of his clammy palm, Hikaru reached towards the left. Not trembling was impossible and the shaking water in the glass exposed him. It felt like a long drawn out process before his dry lips could wet.

"You could swallow and breathe at least. No broken ribs there." Tenpou commented as he watched the patient take sips. Despite the disgruntled look he received, he went on, “You’ll be aching for some time though. Enrai Taishou’s last blow was tough even if it was a wild shot.”

The officer did not say that he was informed by someone. It did not take Hikaru long to pick up the implication. “You were there?!" he burst out and stopped short when his body suffered for the jerking.

Tenpou, foreseeing the explosion from such line of questioning, knew the conversation was best to be derailed.

"I was to observe the First Squadron. That’s the men in the dojo. Enrai Taishou’s their leader. It’s part of the division I directly oversee…" he began. "As I was saying, I came late to the training session! Barely remembered it actually; was reading a book about botany. It got a bit dry so I happened to look up and spotted my schedule for today. Thank goodness. Haha…"

Needless to say, Hikaru was not amused by the ramble. Nor was he inclined to entertain the nonsense of a person he was not fond of, much less be deceived by that air of earnestness again.

"When did you arrive?" he cut in flatly.

Tenpou hummed and looked into the air, scratching his chin. The Seishin recruit was being inconveniently sharp. So be it then.

"Well… I did see Enrai-san take the bokken from Reiji-san," the army strategist beamed, either oblivious to the incredulity of his audience or enjoying it. "Good fight, by the way. Enrai Taishou would be having a sore throat for a while."

Suddenly, Hikaru understood what it meant to _abhor_ someone. 

"You saw our fight and you didn’t step in?!" he screeched, too agitated to keep his pitch modulated lower. His fingers tightened around the glass. The day he had first set eyes on the man across him was accursed! Accursed! How galling that he could not express his revulsion beyond a look of wrath and an inward promise of vengeance.

“Me? Step in?” Tenpou echoed, projecting sheepishness. “What for? You might have objections if I did.” Obviously, it would not do to show relief that his misdirection had worked; he had not exactly answered the question.

Hikaru gaped, boggled that someone would abandon him to danger with such disregard. Those deep green eyes were crinkled behind metal-rimmed lens, the edges of lips curled. The more he stared at that merry face opposite, the more inexplicably unreadable it became. He felt a shiver that had nothing to do with his injury.

But the bespectacled man softly chuckled and the strange spell seemed to dissipate. "Besides, it's bad manners to break up a match for no reason, you know!"

Hikaru’s right hand, which was resting on the mattress, viciously dug into the material. He fantasised about splashing the remaining content of the cup into the marshal’s face. A shred of reason made him, instead, emptied the glass in one gulp before slamming it down on the table top. 

Don’t be rash… don’t be rash… don’t be rash, he inwardly incanted while the emotional and physical strain of moving set his chest ablaze.

Leafy eyes darted to the cup and back to the baleful patient now studiously ignoring him. Perhaps, rubbing the attaché’s peculiar belligerence in his face was a tad of a low blow. Tenpou supposed he could be magnanimous.

He cleared his throat. 

"I've spoken to my men," he said. "They told me about your interaction with the general. It seems more a case of miscommunication than insubordination."

The turn in conversation successfully pricked the ears of the Seishin recruit, whose gaze snapped back with fresh scorn. "Insubordination?"

"I'm afraid he has to settle for just disrespect of your superior." Tenpou’s response was serene.

Hikaru recalled the First Squadron general.

He had only wanted some diversion from his stress. Not long after he managed to get rid of the marshal, his luggage was delivered to his apartment. But he was certainly in no mood to deal with putting his belongings away. Seeing Tenpou Gensui again and having to bear his company not only renewed his distaste for the man, it had refreshed his bitterness towards his circumstances.

Armed with the floor plan given by the administrative office, he had passed by the dojo during his walk around the compound and thought to take a look. There were many men inside already, warming up. It was not till Enrai entered then he realised a training session was about to take place.

It was too late to leave though. The general had spotted him sitting on one of the benches placed along the perimeter of the training mat and expected a proper greeting once he knew he was a recruit.

Hikaru was not particularly mindful about military protocols, more stumped than anything that Enrai was not reciprocating his friendly overtures. He stood up, half-heartedly saluted and then sat back down. When someone from the squadron did not manage to fully stifle his laughter, Hikaru realised he had blundered.

How was he to know the horrid man wanted him to act subservient and cowed?! As if he would!

Enrai’s face was black when he ordered him to fall in with his soldiers. By this point, Hikaru knew he was in trouble.

“I’m curious though. Why didn’t you defend yourself against Reiji-san?”

The question from Tenpou Gensui pulled Hikaru from his sullen memories.

“I’m asking for your perspective. It’s fair that I hear all sides of the story,” Tenpou continued when he only received a blank stare.

Despite himself, Hikaru was surprised. He did not think the marshal would be curious to understand why he did not bother to engage the hapless soldier that Enrai had selected in the fight.

“There’s no need to be defensive against someone who’s not my enemy,” he finally replied with an imperious sniff. 

The long-haired man cocked his head to the side and weighed Hikaru, who peered back coolly.

"Ah," the sound he made was noncommittal. "Know thy enemy and know thyself, I see."

"Excuse me?" Hikaru recognised the quote. It was the marshal’s logic he could not follow.

"Just a saying from the Realm Below," Tenpou said airily, mystifying and annoying the Seishin recruit further. "Well spotted, that you identified Enrai as your enemy."

Hikaru turned away with a haughty tilt to his chin. It was confirmation enough for Tenpou.

"Daring… but extremely risky though, with the way your skills are…" There was that something _other_ in the marshal’s tone again; a meaning that was murky.

Perturbed, Hikaru shot the other man a loaded look – probing, challenging, also suspicious and just a bit apprehensive. In this conversation, Tenpou Gensui had thrown him off-balanced one time too many. Most of all, he could not shake the feeling that the bespectacled officer was reading him – and capable of reading – more than he wanted him to.

Enrai Taishou should not have been so successful attacking him. He had a handicap, he knew, and had no wish for the marshal to obtain that information. The seal over his Seishin powers was unyielding.

Though his musculature was unaffected, a gathering and exertion of his inner energy was no longer possible. It was like pushing against an iron wall whenever he tried: nothing happened. Not only were moves such as _Sei-hen_ and _Sei-ryuu_ out of his reach, he could not summon his sword Seiun-ken at will, though it remained in his possession. For all the technical knowledge he possessed, he was essentially as harmless as an initiate into the martial arts.

The sound of chuckling interfered with Hikaru’s whirl of thoughts.

"I supposed I can understand. What's that earthly saying? 'Damnned if I do, damned if I don't.'" Tenpou grinned and Hikaru wondered why he was so buoyant.

The white folds of his coat fluttered and draped over his tall, lean form as the officer uncrossed his legs and rose to his feet in one smooth motion.

He considered this inquiry a success. It was not so much what he had heard said but what was seen from the attache’s ridiculously transparent behaviour. All that poorly hidden despondency and constant irritability pointed to some personal back story which had brought Hikaru into the Western Army. The youth was too unlikely a stooge, not with how he had managed Enrai in a manner that was undeniably intelligent but also proud and upfront in its tactical choice.

A definite greenhorn in all this undercover business. What was Seishin no Goten up to?

Really, Hikaru made a terrible spy – if he was meant to be one; almost too easy to watch. If the matter was not politically sensitive, he actually thought him cute.

"Have a good rest, Hikaru-san. I supposed you'll be excused from reporting in till you have recovered. Anything you need could be ordered and sent to your apartment while you convalesce. Don’t worry about disciplinary consequences. You’ll survive, I assure you."

Mutely, Hikaru tracked the marshal’s movement, glad of his departure. Tenpou got as far as the door before he snapped his finger and turned around.

The attaché pressed his lips together, impatient.

"Oh, by the way, I’ve decided!" brightly, the marshal announced. "From today onwards, you're emplaced in the First Squadron under my division!"

Ignoring the strangled gurgle coming from the only occupied bed in the infirmary, Tenpou swung open the door and stepped out. "See you soon!" he called out blithely before slamming the door shut, just like how Hikaru had done earlier at his apartment.

Outside, Tenpou placed his ear against the door and started counting under his breath. Then he heard it, filtered through the thick panel of wood – an outraged scream followed by the noise of shattering glass.

Calmly, the marshal stepped away with a self-satisfied smirk. Moments later, he managed to perpetuate his oddball reputation when someone spotted him adding a little skip in his steps while ambling down the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the story can truly take off, I wanna ask anyone reading for their response! Hopefully, this story, my characterisation and writing style are up to mark.


	5. The Marshal's Disposition

####  _Journal Entry 4_

_Just as it was trouble that led to my first encounter with Tenpou Gensui, it was the same that led to my greater familiarity with his character. For the task that my royal father left me with had not proceeded smoothly and Tenpou tried to offer assistance. Describing Tenpou’s character brings to my mind a saying from the Realm Below; something I have read from his extensive personal library – you can easily judge the character of a man by how he treats those who can do nothing for him._

_Likely, anyone would ask – how am I, with my social standing, be put in a position that can do nothing? Surely the marshal’s acts of consideration are but false, a pretext for benefits which he hoped to reap at a later stage._

_If that is true, Dear Reader, then, his refusal to accept my favour during the subsequent tumult is certainly contradictory. If that is true, then, his inhibition in consistently infuriating me for the duration of our acquaintanceship defeats rationale! Indeed, I can do nothing for him only because he has never expected a return from me._

_Ah, Reader! One would argue with such disapproval only because one do not know of the ironies that surround our encounters. I shall try to explain._

_Tenpou Gensui is not so selfless a person – I would leave such accolade only for Goku, the so-call heretic. He is a master in profiling and is agile around protocol and public relations. That impressive mind of his has been put to good use, even on battlefields of the most polite kind. Tenpou Gensui is a man who knows how to calculate and employ an advantage, indeed!_

_Yet, Tenpou’s sensibility to protect the welfare of others is the key to understanding his compassion. Except, his instinct to shelter others are hidden beneath all that – admirable but often exasperating – shrewdness and notable eccentricities. Kenren, on the contrary, is the man as you make out of him – forthright in words, bravery, kindness and even contempt. This is why I cannot claim to be able to read Tenpou. How could I, when he would never be honest with his own tender-heartedness?_

_Can you Reader, imagine the conundrum of this situation – the marshal who deliberately delivers his good intentions through trickery and the proud and naive princess too insulted by his craftiness to read deeper. This is the onset of our relation._

_Still, it galls me now as much as it has from the beginning how indebted I am to that man. From his assistance at our very first encounter to his supervision during the various frays I stirred up in the initial stages of my assignment, it seemed that I am always playing recipient to his – covert – generosity. What a subservient position it is! It had pricked my pride deeply that I, princess of the Seishin court, could not see beyond his savviness to his good will, that I am dependent on it unknowingly. Consequently, his kindness became bitter to me and I refuse to give that man his due credit. In fact, I thought him insidious!_

_What a strange way it is, don’t you think, to know a man’s character?_

_On the other hand, the misunderstanding between Tenpou and me is what led to my tie with another one of the Four – Kenren Taishou._

  


### 

  


Kenren Taishou did not like bullshitting; not from others, to others and even to himself. He had seduced and let himself be seduced by the wife of his superior back in the Eastern Army – this was true. And he was willing to go through with the affair because he had no respect for the lowlife he was supposed to obey – he was quite honest that way.

He had yet to meet an officer he was willing to take instructions from.

As a veteran from the Eastern Army, Kenren was of course familiar with the notable personalities of the Western counterpart. The Commander Goujun was a regular face at the military assemblies held in the imperial palace, as was Tenpou Gensui.

Seikai Ryuu Ou Goujun was a stick-in-the-mud, plain and simple. That bleached, elfin face would likely crack if he ever burst out laughing. If in close contact for long, Kenren knew he would lose patience with the commander’s frigid mentality. However, it did not mean he could not appreciate the upside of such a character. Precisely because he was stickler for structure and rules the Dragon King was, at least, inactive to the toadying that pervaded the imperial bureaucracy. 

The humanoid dragon had been strict with him during their first meeting, warning him against stepping out of line. Fair enough. If he had started a spiel about obedience to his authority, Kenren would not have walked out of that office without first getting into trouble.

As for Tenpou Gensui… Kenren had not quite grasped his person, beyond confirming that he was as eccentric as the stories claimed. In fact, just referring to his reading habits, they might be underrated. It was difficult to be defensive against a guy when their introduction occurred among an avalanche of books, with the aforementioned man rolling out of the office with the pile and acting as if it was usual occurrence. Kenren had felt so disarmed by the absentmindedness he ended up offering to pick up the shambled texts, which somehow burgeoned into his impromptu job as a librarian.

Only after a few days of relentless housekeeping then did the general realised what a sneak the marshal could be. Except… the latter’s wonder at his eventually organised library had seemed so heartfelt, as was the thank-you and offer to treat him to a drink. Tenpou Gensui was no crocodile, that he could determine, but Kenren was conscious he was not privy to the plotting behind that smiley face.

It sure was tricky categorising the kind of superior the brainiac was. In many ways, he did not conform to Kenren’s past experiences of self-serving officers and courtiers. For one supposedly with his head in the clouds, an occasional comment dropped about the administrative system and personnel in the barracks had showed uncanny awareness of the world around him.

So far, his instincts told him that the marshal was a fair-minded officer beneath all that bibliomania and slovenly behaviour. That he was a still waters type of guy so there were layers – many layers – to be expected beneath that deceptively amiable face.

Kenren had always trusted his instincts. 

In all, the Western Army was enjoyable enough; at least, for his first week here. It was supposedly less posh than the Eastern Army at the palace given the greater mortality risk due to its primary duty of securing the other Realms; hence the notion that he had been severely demoted. But Kenren honestly did not see the difference no matter where he was posted. All allocation of labour, regardless of its manner, was ultimately to secure one redundant old man at the top. Besides, he rather enjoyed not having to run into courtiers he was expected to bow and scrape to.

Also, gossip at the Western Army was just as plentiful and was keeping him entertained. He had always liked to keep his ears on the grapevine, finding it a survival tactic as important as being the hardiest fighter around. 

Personally, Kenren was of the opinion that he knew his way around the men just as well as the ladies. He made easy company especially since he was not stingy to buy a round or two for others. So, within days after his arrival, he knew about the clerk who had busted his wife in bed with this soldier; that squadron which had a week’s break because their general somehow grew fungus on his balls; the bets placed on who will come out tops in the inter-squadron simulation combats et cetera, et cetera…

… and he had sussed out the particulars of how he had gotten his current placement (beyond being booted from the Eastern Army, that was).

Kenren had been utterly tickled by the tale of the very public fisticuff between the previous general of the First Squadron and Tenpou Gensui, as well as the backstory of the recruit from Seishin no Goten who sparked the debacle and had yet to show his face due to medical leave.

The entire news was verified by Tenpou Gensui no less. He had been unreservedly accommodating when Kenren bluntly asked if the hottest hearsay flying about in the canteen was true.

Now, after spending a week settling in, Kenren would be conducting his first training session with the First Squadron as its new general. Tenpou Gensui did say he would be in attendance to help smooth over the leadership transition.

He was rather looking forward it. To be more precise, he was curious how Tenpou Gensui manage and carry himself before the troops. The latter’s reputation as a strategist and field commander was no less notable than that about his oddities.

However, since one of Tenpou Gensui’s abilities was much akin to emulating a duck which had forgotten how to swim, it meant he needed to show up at the brainiac’s office and dragged him out.

As Kenren approached the marshal’s quarters, he saw a soldier, clad in the dark uniform of the Western Army, of average height and slim of build, standing outside. He was rapping on the door. 

“Likely the fella' still asleep inside," the general announced as he stealthily came near. 

The soldier started, whipping around. His blue chakra stood out instantly. 

Ah. So this is that Hikaru, the one from Seishin no Goten. Is his two weeks’ medical leave up already? Kenren thought to himself as he seized up the youth – still a kid, quite pretty, if on the skinny side; and jumpy.

Kenren deepened his smirk, which triggered a response of wide-eyed wariness. When he stretched his arm past the olive-skinned boy to push open the door, the latter was quick to back away. 

Skittish, alright.

"Just go in," the general said with a lift of his chin towards the interior, adding wryly, "It ain’t so hazardous after the tidying." The joke clearly flew over the head of the attaché, who was emoting distrust.

Behind his casual demeanour, Kenren was nonplussed. Naturally, he had been curious to meet the mysterious Seishin attaché who had caused such a hullabaloo. But he was expecting someone more slick as a diplomatic figure. Not this pup who seemed like he needed to be taken under the wings. Tenpou had not revealed much about this Hikaru, except describing him as a rather surprising character. No wonder.

Deciding it was pointless waiting for the attaché to move, Kenren entered the office. Hikaru trailed after, taking in the surrounding with curiosity. He seemed impressed by the amount of literature meticulously shelved and many stacked on the floor. Kenren’s dry inner voice said the opinion would differ had the boy been presented with the dump it was a week ago.

Leaving the attaché to his own devices – he was sniffing and turning his nose up at the tincture of tobacco in the air – Kenren went over to the two twin sofas.

As expected, Tenpou Gensui was happily snoozing, sprawled over the seat that was back-facing the door.

"Oi!” Kenren made sure to be loud.

The Seishin recruit came over and was obviously aghast at the rumpled appearance of the officer who had not bothered to change out of his attire since the general saw him a day ago. Tenpou was even wearing his pink kiddy slippers.

“Oi, Gensui-sama! Someone’s here to see you!” Kenren blared, in a manner that clearly did not bother with notions of protocol. He lifted a foot to nudge the leg of the sleeping superior none too gently, ignoring the astonishment thrown his way.

Tenpou groaned and slowly, he was roused awake. As he shifted and sat up, the thick, open book resting on his chest slid to the floor with a thud. It was titled 'Military Practices of the Six Kingdoms'. Kenren considerately picked it up and resettled it on the coffee table set between the sofas.

“Kenren-san…” the marshal greeted through a yawn. Blearily, the commanding officer adjusted his glasses, which had gone askew. He ran his fingers through his long and messy hair, blinking at the one who had jostled him awake.

The Seishin representative was eyeing Kenren questioningly and the latter remembered they had yet to properly introduce themselves to each other. He pointed his thumb at the youth, prompting the marshal, “You’ve got someone here to see ya.”

Tenpou Gensui’s sleepy face peered at the recruit. “Oh, Hikaru-san…” He proceeded to stretch himself. “Right… I forgot…”

For a few seconds, the Seishin attaché kept silent. Then – “You… forgot?” 

His voice was on the higher registrars, Kenren noted, which did not help with the impression of being wet behind the ears. That open face ran from being stunned, to indignant and finally scowling.

The general decided to be kind and defuse the potential explosion. He subjected the attaché to a sweeping appraisal of his figure, finding amusement when the youth visibly tensed. “So you’re Hikaru, yeah? The recruit from Seishin no Goten. Didn’t expect you to be scrawny as a girl! I would really have liked to see how you beat Enrai Taishou.”

It struck Kenren as an overreaction, the way Hikaru froze like a startled deer. And Tenpou Gensui was staring at them with a carefully blank expression. Had he missed something?

“My… my punishment, sir!” the boy threw his demand at the marshal, his outburst abrupt and definitely nervous. He was refusing to look at Kenren.

Probably antsy about the discipline, Kenren figured, looking too to Tenpou for the instructions.

An awkward length of silence passed and the general realised what was happening.

“Did you forget that too?” Hikaru raised his voice, incredulous. Kenren carefully kept a straight face.

“Ah, yes… that…” the marshal absentmindedly scratched a cheek, “Your punishment was to tidy up my library but Kenren-san got here and he did it first.”

Ehhhh…! The general shot the commanding officer a disbelieving look. How did he get drag into the matter?!

Hikaru’s brows were twitching.

"Well, I supposed that means your punishment has been served by proxy," Tenpou Gensui went on cheerfully, "Or maybe you can arrange my books the next time. It'll be good to have someone at hand to dust around a bit."

"Or maybe I get to decide what he should do, since I've been so helpful to serve his punishment by proxy!" Kenren cut in sarcastically. "Come to think of it, my boots need polishing!"

The marshal had the temerity to ponder over that suggestion. “Maybe when Hikaru-san commits a disservice against you too, eh?" he chuckled.

Kenren snorted and managed not to roll his eyes. Of course, h was aware of what the Seishin recruit had been charged with.

"If there is nothing else…” Hikaru’s frigid voice interrupted their banter. Sparking eyes and trembling fists revealed checked anger. “May I be excused to attend to the training activities of the squadron? I believe I’m to be at the shooting range."

The two men shared a look. Time to switch topics.

"Right! Training session! I'm here to collect you for that."

"Aah? Right. Shooting, is it? Which range?"

"Range number four. Cheh! Go clean up! We can pick up a bun or something in the canteen on the way."

There was a bit of muttering from the marshal as he was shooed into the adjoining toilet. Kenren grinned at the one other person remaining in the office, pretending not to notice how guarded and annoyed the Seishin recruit still was.

However, Hikaru had a question, “How come both of you going to the shooting range four too?”

“Ah, right.” Kenren decided to make himself comfortable on the sofa. He took the one facing the recruit. “We’ll be seeing each other often. I'm Kenren Taishou, your commanding officer in the First Squadron. Since we’re heading to the same place, we can leave together.”

Typically, a soldier would be quick to show deference before his reporting officer but Hikaru was more puzzled than awed. "Isn't that Enrai Taishou?" he blurted.

So Kenren informed him that the previous First Squadron general had been send over to palace security.

"But why – what happened? When did he leave?" Hikaru pursued.

Kenren observed the Seishin recruit and his heavy, worried expression. Enrai Taishou was formally dismissed late last week but by the time he had arrived in the compound six days ago, the erstwhile squadron leader was already gone. 

The general huffed and decided to relieve the boy from some unnecessary fretting. 

"Wondering if it has something to do with you?" he asked, startling the other with his insight. "Yeah, you’re sort of involved. Gossip’s yet to die down. You'll hear of it sooner or later."

Hikaru's eyes went even rounder. Kenren shifted his gaze away and propped his legs on the coffee table. He missed how stricken his listener increasingly grew.

"Seemed that Enrai Taishou blew up on our Gensui-sama when he was told you're placed in the First Squadron. The men had to pull him off, in fact. News spread. Commander Goujun heard and, well, you now know what happened in the end."

The bathroom door swung open.

"Okay, I'm ready!" Tenpou stepped out, looking a lot fresher and hair combed even. No change of clothes though. Obviously, he was not bothered by how creased they were.

The marshal approached the pair but stopped short when he noticed Hikaru's tremulous face. "Hikaru-san?" he queried.

Kenren was taken back when the Seishin recruit spun around and glared at the bespectacled officer.

"Was Enrai Taishou transferred because of what happened with me?!" Hikaru demanded. The general gaped at the aggression from the boy.

Tenpou's face showed confusion. Then, he frowned and pierced the general with flinty green eyes. "What did you tell him?"

The Seishin attaché barrelled over their exchange. "How was Enrai-taishou’s protest surprising? Your decision to place me in the First Squadron’s ridiculous! Don’t use me to play your games!"

The shorter soldier had breached the marshal’s comfort zone and was shouting into the latter’s face. Kenren dazedly wondered if he had finally met someone even more audacious than himself. 

"Oi! Take care of your words!" he stood up quickly, attempting some damage control.

But Hikaru was beyond caring about propriety. "I had enough of you!" he spat at a stoic Tenpou. "You disgust me! You can slap me with the highest degree of 'disservice to superior' for all I care! Better yet, transfer me!" 

His volume climbed with one last blistering declaration. "I quit!"

The Seishin attaché swivelled and stomped to the exit, ignoring Kenren's cries for him to stop. The deafening slam that accompanied his departure reverberated through the office.

Kenren's eyes were popping as he looked back and forth between the defiantly shut door and a strangely sombre marshal.

"What’s that all about?" he yelped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update this week! The next update is on next Saturday, 3 November.


	6. The General Steps In

####  _Journal Entry 5_

_Kenren Taishou entered into my life as a comfort. Just when my friction with Tenpou Gensui grew more complicated, he played mediator. This little tidbit must be shocking for those well acquainted with his reputation as a trouble-maker. Tenpou has always been the known diplomat out of the two._

_Interestingly, none of my liaison with the three grown-ups of the Four began smoothly. (The heretic, Goku, is nothing but a dear.) In fact – and I say this with affectionate exasperation – I do not recall our interactions ever been without the usual bumps and tussles of a relationship developing under unfeigned honesty. I speak of it with pride; it is unlike the careful politeness of the superficial and satisfying without measure. I am glad I have come alongside with the Four as far as I could. For all the sorrow I now suffer, I would not exchange it for the world – that is the whole point of this text, is it not?_

_Frankly, I have never seen a more individualistic group of misfits banded together. Each is a colourful character on his own. So colourful, in fact, they strained my patience too many unhealthy times to count! However – I would like to proclaim in smug nostalgia – I believed I was not only able to hold my own but also mete out measure for measure._

_The reception of Kenren Taishou requires a strong constitution. How easily he offends the delicate sensibilities of court affectations! Indeed, it is a testimony of one geniality if one is capable of taking a shine to his character. Truly, for him to rise to his rank despite his unapologetic mannerism, he must have proven himself without doubt with his martial and leadership qualities. Indeed, I have been witness of his prowess. It is said that he matches up to the power of a Toushin. I do not think it an unfair exaggeration._

_On a side note, I would say his physical resilience is crucial for his survival. How else could he defend himself against the vengeance of those whose face he has trampled with his bluntness? The fact that his punches lend equal weight to his words must have been the only guarantee for his continual opportunity to breathe!_

_To be fair, I need to qualify the above: I believe his bald-faced impatience for triviality is reserved only for the male species. His matchless “appreciation” of the feminine charm seemed to have made him oblivious to any depraved capabilities of the opposite sex! His ability to squirrel out the favours of a woman is nothing short of the foulest enchantment, I swear!_

_But, for all my ranting, I must confess that I find him the easiest to communicate with. With Tenpou, there are convolutions I need to pick through. Goku is still a child and Konzen… well, I will explain later. Kenren, however, is as you see him and I can approach him with the same ease I approach any one of my noble brothers._

_Of course, that is only at the subsequent stages of our acquaintanceship. I have already made known of my spoiled behaviour. As like my relationship with Tenpou, my immaturity has to be dealt with before I became humbled enough to understand the value of the general’s honest nature._

  


### 

  


Less than an hour later, Kenren found himself playing sentry outside the mass dojo with Tenpou Gensui.

The marshal was the one who had initiated the search for the wayward Seishin recruit. They finally found the boy, alone in the mass dojo and frenetically cutting down unseen foes with one of the shinai stacked against the wall. 

However, Tenpou stopped him from entering the dojo.

Then, members of the Third Squadron showed up, having booked the facility.

He had hung back as the marshal persuaded the squadron leader to conduct his training session elsewhere; feeding him some cock-and-bull about an “emergency investigation” he needed the mass dojo for. Frankly, he would not have succeeded if not for his rank.

Interestingly, Tenpou tasked one soldier to convey a message to the First Squadron regarding their long delay. This was tacit permission for him to stay.

“So what’s that kid’s problem?” Kenren had bluntly asked when they were left to themselves again.

Tenpou threw him a half-hearted grin and a shrug. The general refused to be evaded.

“Even if the kid needs space, I wouldn’t accommodate his tantrum for long,” he warned and when realised what he had uttered, became bemused at how responsible he was assuming.

At least half an hour passed before the faint grunts from within the dojo ceased. Tenpou did not deter him again when he slid the doors aside.

The Seishin recruit was unaware of him initially. He looked spent; brows wet, posture limp and gasping heavily. It was the light treads of Kenren’s boots in the quiet space which alerted him to his presence.

"What do you want?" the youth asked brusquely when Kenren stopped a polite distance away.

The freshly minted First Squadron leader ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Look. It's my mistake; shouldn't have put the news across to you in that manner. Enrai-taishou’s transfer wasn't your fault. Let me expl–"

"Of course it wasn't!" Hikaru interrupted, sneering. "It was his fault!"

Kenren narrowed his eyes. He prided himself on his ability to stand up to his uppers but the Seishin representative was a different case of unruliness altogether. "Aren't you being juvenile? If you’re feeling guilty – just admit it! What has it got to do with Tenpou Gensui?"

Releasing a cry of fury, Hikaru came at the general with his shinai raised. But Kenren sidestepped the wild attack easily; a brow arched at such daring. A second swing was as effortlessly dodged and the general caught hold of a slim wrist, twisting the bamboo sword out of the boy’s tired grip and flinging it away. Then, grabbing the hardy black fabric at the boy's chest, Kenren heaved the slighter body off the ground.

"Cut it with the tantrum already!" He shook the infuriating recruit.

Teeth clenched while desperate fingers dug into iron fists.

"Kenren-san, no!" They had missed Tenpou’s entry.

None politely, the marshal wrenched his grip off Hikaru and shoved him away. He stared as the other man crouched near the collapsed boy, put out by the display of concern for the brat.

"Hikaru-san?" Tenpou reached out.

Viciously, Hikaru slapped the marshal’s hand away. A rough push caused the officer to stumble onto the mat.

"Get away from me! Get out of my sight!" the Seishin attaché hollered while scrambling away to his feet. 

Kenren felt his temper shoot past the roof. 

Tenpou pushed himself up and caught the general halfway in his lunge for the recruit. He dug his heels into the mat, straining against the snarling man and his entreaties to calm down fell on deaf ears.

"You brat!" Kenren’s tone promised terrible consequences. "How did you get into the army? You shouldn't even be allowed out of the nursery! Let go of me! He's due for a spanking, I’m telling you! A spanking!" 

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me!" Hikaru stabbed a finger at the pair, red-faced and screaming. "Don't you know who I am? I’m –"

The arms restraining Kenren went slack just for a split-second and he was leaping across the short distance to shut that irascible mouth with his knuckles. Suddenly, a yank on his elbow jerked him back. A white flash exploded behind his eyelids as blunt force slammed into his cheek.

Kenren was certain he did not lose consciousness but when he peeled his eyes open, he found himself sprawled on his back, the right side of his face throbbing. He let out a short groan, more out of surprise than pain, into the air now silent.

"You should take greater caution in what you're saying, Hikaru-san. Some implications can be disastrous." Kenren heard Tenpou panted lightly as he dazedly rolled on to his front. The marshal had not held back his strength.

"I will explain this once only so listen well! Enrai-san and I have never gotten along and it's not up to you to judge whose fault it is – you’re new here and hardly know what had been going on! Perhaps the incident involving you was the last straw but it could have been something else. It was not the first time Enrai Taishou had an altercation with me. Publicly too!"

Shock must have nipped Hikaru’s tongue, Kenren guessed as he slowly stood up. True enough, the Seishin attaché had shrunk in on himself, brash fury exchanged for paled-face, wide-eyed trepidation. That accusing finger was lowered.

And gone too was Tenpou’s perpetually affable persona. His mien was stern and intense, frighteningly so, as he berated in a harsh tone.

Heh! So this is the fearsome strategist of the Western Army. Not bad. Kenren thought. He would have enjoyed the moment more had he been in a better mood. He rubbed his tender face, feeling a little sour.

"Goujun-sama decided he couldn't let the state of affair continue and made the decision to transfer Enrai Taishou." 

"Why did you assign me to the First Squadron, then? You should know Enrai Taishou would not accept it." Hikaru was not so cowed he could refrain from challenging.

"Such insight into the general's character – should I cater to it as the commanding officer? I’m unaware the Western Army’s run according to his temper.” Tenpou bit back.

Hikaru opened his mouth before deciding in the end to keep it shut, hit by the underlying barb.

“What about you, Hikaru-san? The way you have been behaving from the beginning, are you sure you’ve acted without bias?” unforgivingly, the bespectacled man pushed his point.

The Seishin attaché staggered two steps back, chagrin plain to see. Kenren felt like a second fiddle as he watched the reckoning between the steely marshal and recruit. 

Tenpou let the silence stretch, coldly watching the youth stew in his discomfiture. "Quit, you say? I suggest you thoroughly weigh your options before making your next move. Report when you are ready. However, you've only three days' allowance to make your decision. Alternatively, you're free to make your own arrangements for your return back to your court." 

It was a checkmate, more effective for how unflinchingly the officer had it delivered. And Hikaru returned the latter's stare, still pale-faced, jaws tight and utterly mulish.

  


* * *

  


The line of Tenpou Gensui’s mouth remained flat and his mien stony as they made their way to the firing range. From the east section of the compound, they would pass by the canteen before taking a corridor heading northwards to their destination.

"Got something to say?" he suddenly spoke, as if aware of Kenren’s speculative glances even if he had not looked in the latter's way.

“Still wondering what is the chip on that kid’s shoulder.”

Tenpou took so long to respond Kenren though he was being ignored. Then, the face of the long-haired man distinctly went lax.

"I rubbed him the wrong way somehow? Or perhaps someone fed him a misleading story!"

A slight shrug was thrown. That tenor voice was casual. The general knew he was being fed a performance. He cast the other man a shrewd, sideway look. “… I’ve apologised, didn’t I?”

“Did you? Does ‘it’s my mistake’ mean the same as ‘I’m sorry’?”

Huh. Tenpou Gensui could be catty when in a snit.

They finally reached the entrance of the firing range, a pair of heavy metal sliding doors which would open when they key their access codes in. It was nearing an hour and a half since the start of the First Squadron’s training session.

Still, Kenren had to ask, “Hey… what will you do should the kid refuse to report in?”

Tenpou paused in his reach for the keypad by the side of the entrance. He turned and looked fully into his companion's face for the first time since leaving Hikaru in the dojo.

“When Seishin no Goten wrote to us of the proposal to train one of their own, they indicated that no special exemption in military standards and practices is expected in the treatment of their representative. It was a crucial reason which persuaded Goujun-sama to agree to the scheme. Even if Hikaru-san was sent by Seishin no Goten, he’s the personnel of the Western Army now. We’ve rules here."

Nether false joviality nor flaming anger was displayed by the ranking officer but Kenren decided that this focused - almost cold - version of the marshal might be the one he needed to be most wary of. In the brief seconds he took to absorb the other man’s answer, Tenpou had the doors opened. Any possibility of further talk ended at the noise of gunshots.

  


* * *

  


He had… five bottles of wine? Six? Definitely two very lovely companions. One on each lap at a point.

Kenren was pleasantly buzzed by the time he entered the cherry orchard of the military compound. The time was generally considered late. No silhouette was framed by the lighted windows of the barracks up ahead. Petals drifted. It was so quiet he could hear himself breathe.

There had been blatant offers to extend the night’s pleasures. Offers which he managed to reject, even in his slightly tipsy state, because an imagination of shit blowing up the next three days sobered him enough to do so.

Arrgh! Kenren wanted to scrub his face with his hands at how upstanding he was being.

It was annoying the attentiveness he paid to the standoff between Tenpou Gensui and Hikaru. Both equally bullheaded in his estimation! But startling too for the spontaneity and impetuosity of their fights.

Keeping Hikaru for a subordinate would definitely not be boring.

As for Tenpou Gensui…

The morning’s event had revealed more of the man’s thoughts than a whole week of easy companionship did. It also made the marshal less transparent or clear to read.

Frankly, he could not fathom a reason for the ridiculous leeway given to the Seishin recruit.

Ass-kissing did not seem to fit the mould of that enigmatic mind. Which was why Kenren could not bring himself to determine that the marshal was trying to ingratiate himself to Seishin no Goten. Or that he feared offending the prominent subsidiary court.

Definitely, Tenpou Gensui’s button had been pushed. That sanguine mask did crack; he thought the officer a little too harsh on the men during the training session. And Kenren considered himself no slouch at whipping his subordinates up tight. Someone else might excuse the behaviour as a consequence of the contention with the previous general but the current First Squadron leader knew better.

Kenren halted in his tracks.

It was a wonder how he spotted the balled up figure, with legs drawn up to the chest and caged by a mass of gnarled, jutting roots. Perhaps it was the pale top that managed to catch the faint light of the gibbous moon. Whatever the case, that face propped on the knees definitely belonged to the Seishin attaché, Hikaru.

He seemed gloomy. The general realised as he squinted into the near-darkness.

Hikaru raised his arms and buried his head within them.

For a while, Kenren rested at his spot. Then, his mouth pulled downwards and he sighed. It would seem his job for the day was yet over. He picked up his feet, deviating from his original direction.

“Yo!”

The night’s serenity broke. Hikaru’s head shot up, shocked, gawking his way.

Heh! That’s a fine lost orphan-look the kid’s putting up. Kenren snickered to himself as he took in the scene. He would be more convinced had he not already experienced how much of a spitfire the youth really was. Currently, that pretty face was eyeing him with as much welcome as towards an infectious disease.

"What are you doing here?" Hikaru hissed. “And at this hour…”

The general grinned at the glare, coming to a stop. He puffed out his chest, folded his arms, legs planted apart. It was a cocky posture. But then, he was a cocky man.

"Just came back from some stress-reliever… if you get my drift." He wagged his brows suggestively and was answered with a part-confused and part-appalled look.

Deciding that the general was not worth his agitation, the Seishin representative looked away, nose lifted imperiously. However, Kenren did not get to where he was in life by being easily brushed aside. So he settled down beside the smaller body and revelled in the outraged stare he received.

"What are you doing?" Hikaru balked.

Kenren took his own sweet time to answer. He leaned back on his arms, stretched out and crossed his legs. Nonchalantly, he shrugged. "Don't feel like going back to my apartment yet."

An incredulous snort was elicited. The attaché stood up and, with no qualm, began walking off.

Naturally, Kenren got to his feet and followed. 

"Oi! Aren't you being too unfriendly?" the general raised his voice but his tone was conversational. His long legs easily kept up with Hikaru's hurried strides.

"Do I look like I care?" the Seishin recruit snapped, not even glancing to the side.

"That's for sure. After all, you've already beaten up one general."

The jab, dished out without apology, succeeded in jerking the younger man to a stop. “What do you want?” he turned and spat, finally willing to confront the officer.

Kenren widened his lazy smile. "A couple of answers, I supposed."

The frustration on Hikaru was bright red. He stalked to the nearest tree and leaned against its massive trunk. “Make it quick!” 

"Tell me what Tenpou Gensui has transgressed. What made him so unlikeable?" So Kenren, knowing well not to test the boy’s patience, cut the chase. 

Hikaru averted his gaze. Although tight-lipped, his mien was expressive; dissatisfaction, distress, obstinacy, unease - a conflicting mix flickered across.

Watching closely as he did, Kenren easily detected the stress and uncertainty. "Don't wanna spit or got nothin' to say?"

Hikaru shot him a resentful glare for having interrupted his musing. Or perhaps for getting it right. It only made the other man smile inside, confident of his assessment.

Whatever the Seishin attaché was so hung up on, it did not seem that unredeemable a case. The boy might be imprudent, obviously outspoken but not harmful. Even the morning’s tantrum bore a sense of justice. Misguidance aside, it was an admirable quality. Ultimately, anyone who dared to stand up so vocally to someone of superior rank deserved a nod from him.

What a stubborn boy, Kenren smirked but with wryness. He briefly wondered which irrelevant Seishin no Goten upper crust had selected and pack Hikaru off to this place.

"He has been quite lenient with you, you know," the general continued and was rewarded with tentative curiosity in the recruit's wide, dark eyes.

"What’s that supposed to mean?" the latter grudgingly asked.

Kenren did not hold back his annoyance. "Are you really that much of a greenhorn?" he snorted. "Giving you three day's allowance to think things through? Over something so… personal?" 

He would have preferred to use the term 'opinionated' but figured that would interfere with his effort at playing mediator. 

"And after you have broken every rule constituting proper behaviour in the hierarchy? This is military, boy, not the pampering schoolroom. That ain't the usual discipline by the army book, that's for sure!" 

When the latter began blustering in protest, Kenren was unsurprised. There was no point mentioning how Tenpou held him and the Third Squadron back from entering the dojo. It would be wasted on the thick skull of the touchy newbie.

"I don't need him to do that!" Hikaru raised his voice defensively. "I didn't ask him to!"

"Ah…” the taller man did not refute. "Then it seems Tenpou Gensui’s simply the type of guy who would."

The Seishin attaché flinched before darkening his expression into a badly checked snarl. Kenren caught all the non-verbal cues that said the proud and fiery youth would like nothing better than to lash out at him there and then. Likely with fists. 

Against his half-expectations, Hikaru turned tail.

"Oi!" Kenren started, hurrying after automatically. He was hoping for a longer conversation.

"Stop following me!" the attaché snapped over his shoulder.

"Wait -!"

"Just shut up!" 

An aggrieved quality in Hikaru's voice struck him, convincing Kenren to cut his pursuit. He stared at the diminishing back of the Seishin recruit, who practically was making a dash by then.

Well, he had tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made the update deadline for this chapter! Haha! The next update would be on 10 Nov. Critiques will be appreciated. Thanks!


	7. Engagement Begins

####  _Journal Entry 6_

_Strangely, Kenren has always treated me with kid’s gloves. I never knew what have made him decided to go easy on me. Yet, I should not be so surprise, I supposed, for Kenren has a reputation among his friends for being dependable in times of need. This would I gather later, after our relationship manage to develop better speaking terms. But at first, I was irascible, I must confess, in my behaviour to him. Despite that, he actively watched out for my wellbeing, giving me support whenever I could not deliver well on the assignment from my noble father. I was not impervious to the goodness beneath his rough exterior nor did I suspect him of duplicity (as was what happened between Tenpou and me). Due to his brassiness – a foil to Tenpou’s familiarity with guile – I could recognise (and appreciate) his kindness more definitely. Still, it took me some time to respond to his generous intentions. As I have previously mentioned, my pride proved to be the stubborn obstacle in my communication with these two men._

_Just like Tenpou and I, the general and I first met each other under less than amiable conditions. In fact, he was witness to one of my disagreements with the marshal! Anyone would have found my discourtesy upon first impression most chaffing. Or perhaps it was precisely because I was so contrary that he found me appealing to his humour!_

_Indeed, that man worked on principles so purportedly remonstrative to the politeness of the court I find his values difficult to assimilate into my understanding at first. Born and bred from the very class he would snub, oftimes openly, I could sympathise with the complainers of his behaviour._

_The general was undeniably very flagrant with his independent opinions. To one who has always been a recipient of unchallenged servitude, such audacity is not easily tolerated. However, that is part of his honesty (and – I write of this with a good dose of dry humour – manly charm, as I have been informed on occasions by various starry-eyed women)._

_Believe me when I say his consideration towards me has no motive to flatter. For not once has he ever spared me from his rebukes when he sees fit! Neither has he leveraged on his contact with me to deliver himself out of his quandary in his last days – none of the Four ever did. Regarding this issue of theirs (and Seishin no Goten’s) honour, I am emphatic._

_I have made mention of the singularity and contrast of personalities among the Four. By extension, each of them has earned my appreciation for distinct reasons. My gratitude to Kenren is foremost for his willingness to take me under his wing – chastisement, advice and all – that has initiated me into the adult world of accountability. Without Kenren’s initial input into my life, I would not have spared Tenpou a benefit of doubt. He helped negotiate between the marshal and I, by first tearing down and forcing me to admit the coloured flaw of my own perception. Only someone like Kenren, who was brazen enough to challenge my superiority, could humble me enough to be willing to mend my shaky tie with the marshal._

_Thus, at a later time, when I grew more mature concerning the political dynamics of our society, I would attribute the root of my awareness to his hardboiled influence in my life. It is his gritty, uncompromising morals – and earthy camaraderie – that have sensitised me to the malaise infecting the noblesse: the conceit and complacency which became the breach by which the traitors of our celestial society advanced their plot._

  


### 

  


The section comprising the army’s four simulation halls was located at the remotest north-east portion of the military compound. There also was the back gate of the compound found; a guarded archway from which a long driveway cut through the thick strip of black pines girdling the property. 

Each hall was hemmed by a perimeter of granite and arranged two by two within what was essentially a concrete square. Heavy artillery machinery and vehicles were parked in the spaces between the halls, from where they could easily be driven out of the compound using its closest exit.

Unlike the barracks which retained a traditional design, the highly mechanised simulation halls were mainly built using modified alloys. They were superb constructions of technology and magick, with walls thick enough to withstand high intensity damages that might occur during simulated battle scenarios.

Size was necessary for joint drills or exercises between squadrons and even divisions. So each hall was vast: about six stories high and large enough to comfortably accommodate several hundred men standing an arm’s length apart from one another. The main entrance alone took up three-quarters height of the wall and was wide enough to allow five heavy vehicles, such as trucks, to be driven in side by side. Since it was primarily meant for vehicle passage, soldiers normally gained their access via a much smaller side door.

The control room was set opposite these entrances. A few floor high, it overlooked the ground through a viewing panel that stretched from one end of the wall to the other. Facilitators and data-collectors occupied the room during simulation exercises, manning the consoles for the officer-in-charge.

On this day, training for the First Squadron was held at Simulation Hall Three. 

The men were milling near the communication panel on the ground floor, which was built into the wall adjacent to the control room. As the presiding officer, Kenren Taishou was using it to converse with the personnel overhead. Behind him, the other soldiers were scattered, chatting with one another.

Suddenly, the noise level lowered before spiking with excitement. Chins were pointing along with the furious whispering.

The men of the First Squadron stared in astonishment as the infamous attaché from Seishin no Goten - whom they last saw knocking out their previous leader a fortnight ago - walked into their midst. He was in uniform.

Kenren Taishou, still engrossed with his discussion and tapping keys at the console, did not pay attention.

A bull’s eye might have been painted on the back of the general, what with how the olive-skinned youth marched right up with a fierce look of concentration. Not a few men wondered if they should interfere.

The Seishin attaché came to a stop. Since the distance between him and their current leader was reasonable (and hence non-threatening), the observers kept their peace.

Those closest heard the newbie clear his throat. "Hikaru, Seishin no Goten attaché, reporting in, sir!" A rather jerky salute followed the announcement. The lad seemed more tense than before.

Kenren Taishou’s reaction was fast. He whipped around at the drop of the name, clearly stunned. It was his grin of unabashed approval and obvious recognition lighting up his features which left the watching men nonplussed.

Unbeknownst to the First Squadron, today marked a turning point in their squadron history; in less than half an hour, the screaming match broke out.

  


* * *

  


Tenpou rarely felt optimistic - that buoyant feeling capable of rendering the world more animating than it really was. But Kenren had sent a First Squadron member, Shurei, with a message asking ‘if he would like to attend the day’s training session as there’s full attendance’ and it was good news. 

Full attendance was good news.

Shurei, with his compact built, a well-scrubbed face, trimmed hair and nails, had also been instructed to remind him to make himself presentable. Tenpou obliged. The smile on his face took less effort than usual. 

With a faint ‘swish’, the smaller entrance of the simulation hall slid open.

Whatever Tenpou was expecting, it was not a scene where the First Squadron had split into two coalitions yelling at each other while Kenren acted as a buffer. He was literally holding the men apart. Some of the soldiers were more level-headed, helping to restrain their agitated peers.

It was a mutiny in process.

Tenpou raised his brows when he spotted Hikaru positioned near the general, fiercely arguing against a soldier he recognised as Kindou. 

Behind him, Shurei squawked, exclaiming what was happening. An apt question indeed.

"What’s going on here?" 

Silence fell when the First Squadron registered their marshal's bellow. It was almost humourous, had it not been for the severe situation, how all heads swivelled at once towards the door. The number two commanding officer in the Western Army was striding over with a placid smile, looking for all purposes impervious to the tempers running rampant. His eyes were even crinkling at the corners.

Kenren shoved aside the two hotheads he had been pushing back. "High time you got here!" his voice was low and peeved. "Clean up the mess you left, won't ya? Your boys are still hopping mad over the Enrai Taishou business."

Tenpou blinked. "I see," he pleasantly acknowledged with a nod. "Stand aside, general. I must have a word with the members of the First Squadron then." 

He did not raise his voice. But in that quiet tone was steel that demanded compliance.

If Kenren had opinions, he kept them under wraps. The general broke from the crowd and moved behind the long-haired man. Shurei shot his reporting officer a nervous look. Since no instructions were given to him, he stayed where he was.

Tenpou stepped closer to the First Squadron soldiers, flinty stare meeting theirs head on. "Is it true? That this is a dispute over the transfer of Enrai Taishou?"

At least half of the men could not meet him in the eye, the marshal noted with satisfaction. Hikaru was not one of them. His mien was one of frank observation and interest, in fact. Outwardly, Tenpou paid the attaché scant attention.

There was some mental nudging and election of a spokesperson. Then, the adjutant stepped forward. He was Yusen, a muscular and deep-chest man with reddish-brown hair.

"It’s true, Gensui-sama!" he barked with a determined look. "Many of us feel that Enrai Taishou's transfer is unjustified!"

Tenpou did not rush to respond. “Unjustified?” he echoed lightly. "You were there, were you not, Yusen-san, when Enrai Taishou attacked me? Not for the first time, I may add. So how’s it unjustified?" He had always identified the adjutant as one of Enrai’s puppies.

The soldiers grew more nervous. Glances were thrown at Hikaru and Tenpou realised there was a development he was unaware of.

"I see," he cast another probing sweep of the men. "Can someone explain how this commotion erupted? It has been more than a week since Enrai Taishou left and about the same number of days since the formal announcement was made. Why the sudden outburst?"

This time, the pause was shorter.

"The new recruit insulted Enrai Taishou, sir!" someone behind Hikaru spoke up.

Tenpou recognised Haiin’s voice. Skinny, crew cut, freckles on a ruddy face. Another puppy. 

His gaze landed on the Seishin attaché, finally having the excuse to openly do so. Hikaru was visibly on the edge, aware of the hostilities surrounding him but sticking to his ground by sheer obstinacy. Those dark eyes bore holes into him now, waiting to see what he would say and do next.

The marshal had a brief fancy to leave the Seishin recruit to be stewed by the hostility. Just a bit. But it really would not do having the First Squadron in such shambles. So he hummed, a thoughtful sound. 

"What exactly did he say?" he asked as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"He said Enrai Taishou's tactics are without sense and finesse!" 

The outcry was not only swift in coming, it also triggered a flood of complaints. But Tenpou held on to the attitude of waiting patiently for a chance to speak, and the soldiers were wordlessly shamed into order. Only then did he turned to Hikaru and politely asked. "Is it true, Hikaru-san? Did you say that?"

"No, sir," the attaché readily answered. He sounded sure, with just a touch of defiance, and was not shy to keep strong eye contact.

A round of protest rose at once. Fortunately, not all men participated in the outcry. They were those who deterred the more aggressive colleagues from being physical. Not everyone shared the same dissatisfaction, or at least, the intensity of ill feelings. Cries arose declaring Hikaru as an outright liar. Despite the clamour, the attaché maintained his cool and rigid posture. 

"Alright!" the marshal had to repeat himself and hold up a placating hand. It took a greater effort this time to assert control. "With so many testimonies of your offense, can you explain your answer, Hikaru-san?"

The Seishin representative looked even unhappier with this line of inquiry but firmly answered, "What I said – exactly – was: 'this so-call strategy makes no sense and has no concept of finesse'. I did not say Enrai Taishou's tactics are without sense and finesse."

Behind him, Tenpou could hear Kenren sigh, likely rolling his eyes. The marshal was suddenly grateful for how practiced he was at schooling his expressions. When the squadron inevitably connected the dots, quite naturally, the situation turned uglier.

"You're insulting us now?" Such indignation.

"Our plans are an application of what we learnt from Enrai Taishou! To deride them is to infer Enrai Taishou as inferior!" That came from Saikin.

The uproar continued. Tenpou’s lips thinned as the crowd pressed in on Hikaru, forcing the latter to yield ground. Still, the marshal held back.

"That's just your conjuncture! I'm not the one dragging Enrai Taishou's name into the picture," Hikaru retorted, not sharing the same reservation. "Don't blame me for your insecurities!"

"Enough!" Tenpou raised his voice hurriedly before a fight would really break out. Enrai’s supporters looked ready to pounce. "On what basis do you make such a claim, Hikaru-san?"

"Because the tactics suggested for the given battle scenario are unnecessarily brutal." Hikaru did not mince words. "They’re neither efficient nor deliver a complete victory in terms of the most minimal casualties and property damages. Surely there’re less boorish way to handle the battle… sir!" 

The honorific sounded like an tack-on; formality thinly observed in that spell of zealousness. Tenpou deftly ignored the amusement that flared.

"Rubbish! Enrai Taishou's methods have always led us to victory! It provides superior advantage! Who are you, the newbie, to say otherwise?" It was Taiji, seething.

"How’s decimating everything on sight equated to superior advantage? It says a lot if even I, ‘the newbie’, can see what shoddy brainwork it obviously is!" Hikaru shot back.

"Gensui-sama! We cannot accept this recruit into our squadron!" The exclamation boosted a round of similar appeals. "Because of him, Enrai Taishou has to leave! And now, he’s trampling on our general's pride and our pride as soldiers!" 

Hikaru glared at the crowd and then at him, fuming and expectant.

"Hey, hey! You don't have to put it like that," Kenren butted in, having had enough of sitting at the sidelines. His rough, bass voice cut through the din with a little effort. "I'm supposed to be your general, now, aren't I?"

Tenpou judged the timing right.

"Kenren Taishou, your ear piece please." he indicated with an outstretched arm, fingers beckoning to be handed the piece of equipment that was hooked on the general’s head. 

The general weighed the higher ranking officer, who looked cool and collected and wondered what was ticking away in that supposedly brilliant mind. It would be interesting to see how you settle this mess, he thought as he complied with the instruction. 

Tenpou’s cordial facade gave nothing away.

"I’m taking over the exercise," the marshal announced while putting on the mike. He tilted his head upwards to the viewing glass. Those inside the control room had been anxiously watching the commotion on the ground floor.

The bespectacled officer went to the console and found the machine in sleep mode; Kenren must have suspended the program to deal with the dispute. "What’s your scope?"

"Saving hostages from a village hijacked by a youkai rebel gang which have set up an armed base there." Kenren ambled over and answered. He went on talking as Tenpou keyed in the overriding codes. "The squadron has free reign to execute their plans. I wanted to see how they would operate."

Tenpou did not respond but he had certainly heard the general.

From the ceiling came a swoosh and then a soft whine. The huge circular contraption above came to life and rotated clockwise. Red and orange lights at its circumference were blinking. Then, they turned green.

A three-dimensional hologram materialised in the centre of the hall, floating above their heads and spread about a quarter of the floor area. It was a diorama of a village set within a green, hilly landscape. Twenty to thirty huts were clustered in short distance from one another. Small parcels of cultivated land sat between them except where a slope was too steep. A system of dirt roads and lanes ran across the uneven territory, connecting all the households while thick copses of trees marked the boundary around the entire settlement.

The First Squadron members drew near. Hikaru, the only first-timer in the hall, was observing the hologram with curiosity.

"What’s the proposed strategy?" the marshal threw the question at the soldiers.

"We have decided that the faster option’s to raze the village, flushing the youkai out, sir!" Yusen spoke.

Although Tenpou carefully kept his expression neutral, he could not help but stare at the adjutant a little longer than necessary. He was aware of the deadpan look Kenren darted him. No doubt, he could expect a discussion on the re-education of the First Squadron in the short future. 

He arched a brow to mask his thoughts. "The ‘faster option’?" he repeated. "What’s the slower option then?"

"We did consider setting a force field around the village, trapping the youkai inside." Yusen replied confidently. "When they run low on supplies, they would be forced to surrender."

"I see." Tenpou nodded his head. Then, he looked at the Seishin attaché. "Hikaru-san? What other ideas do you have in mind?"

Hikaru raised her chin and squared his shoulders. "We dig a tunnel into the house where all hostages are kept. Release the hostages first. Then, use the tunnel to launch a sneak attack from the inside of the village. In fact, other tunnels can be dug into other houses of the village, serving as entry points for our army. The force field can be used at the time of the attack to ensure no youkai escapes."

"Dig tunnels? Ridiculous!" someone muttered within Hikaru's hearing. His face darkened but he did not react beyond that.

No one could tell what Tenpou was really thinking. He merely smiled at Hikaru and went on to address everyone.

"This is what I proposed," he announced brightly. "Since this is a disagreement of tactics, let's settle this by pitting tactic against tactic. We will enact both scenarios. Then, we will compare the results. Agreed?"

Most of the soldiers were looking intrigued, even grimly satisfied as the meaning of the marshal’s offer sank in. Doubtlessly, they were looking forward to thumbing the upstart down. Hikaru was frowning in a stubborn manner that said he was as motivated not to back away from the challenge.

Tenpou proceeded to key in the next command.

The hologram expanded and took on the qualities of the material world. Sizes increased, colours deepened and objects consolidated. It phased through the bodies of the soldiers and wrote over the limitations of the simulation hall. Finally, what set in place was content that senses could not help but interpret as open meadow and reality.

At the bottom of the hillside, on which he and the entire First Squadron were standing, laid the village. They could even spot tiny figures moving around the huts.

It was the power of lower level existential magic applied through technology; Tenpou had educated himself of the mechanics. Used to the whole process by now, he easily shrugged off the faint tingles that accompanied this manipulation of their empirical senses. The only one behaving fascinated was Hikaru but that was to be expected. He had gone down on a knee, feeling a flower with his fingers.

"Considering that this is rather a unique situation," Tenpou spoke again, interrupting the attaché’s brief repose. "I would like to ensure the fairness of both exercises. Therefore, I believe some rules should be set."

Hikaru looked up, eyes narrowed and focused. Kenren was nearby, visible from the corner of his eyes. Though the general seemed blasé, Tenpou knew better. He smirked. Today’s training session shall be very interesting, indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update: 17 Nov, Saturday. Enjoy!


	8. The Paradox of Them

####  _Journal Entry 7_

_In revisiting my memories for the sake of this journal, I fully appreciate – as one only could in hindsight – the weight of a long, long journey. And such a journey; from my callow beginning to my final precipitation into the crisis of the Four! Like any memorable path, there have been many milestones along the way._

_The meeting of Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taishou and I became the core from which the wind of narratives encircle in progressive rapidity to create the storm at the end. It is so difficult to pick apart the fibres of insight into them. I have spoken of Tenpou and Kenren individually; what I see of their qualities, contradictions, debated weaknesses, strengths and all. Yet, how do I fare against the two as a pair?_

_It is public acknowledgement that Tenpou and Kenren made a solid partnership, their seamless coordination a model for their squadron. In spite of their distinctive characters, their common denominator is their savviness. Many times with them – especially so in the early days – I felt as if I was struggling in deeper waters. Drowning felt so real, yet it seems I would not; only because the pair made sure the tank of deep waters I was in was of their selection._

_Hence, I learnt to swim._

_Some of you readers might be appalled by the harsh imagery deployed. Certainly, their watch was tough: never indulgent, never easy. They made me realise my every single stroke with the utmost effort. Yet, this is but a frank reflection of my gain._

_Truly, that then emergent independence and development of character became my advantage. For enshrouding my relations with Tenpou and Kenren was the constant burden of my assignment and solitariness from my court. Its completion would have been impossible for a spoiled and untested princess._

_All these negotiation of relations amidst my stubbornness in being uncooperative – Ah! What mayhem I must have thrown them into just as they have confused me so! How utterly aggravated we must have been with one another! I do wonder, what with their differing personalities, the concerns they must have between themselves regarding their approach to me._

_Interestingly, though I accord Tenpou and Kenren credit for their inspiration on me, they have not a position to boast of their part in my success. Rather, they have not the ambition to claim for such._

_Indeed, though they saw to the state of my welfare, my survival and my education, they left the choice of change to me. They exposed my deficiencies yet prepared the necessary resources to overcome it, but they have refused to direct the waters for me. They would make me fit for my task but at the same time insist that I fulfill its perimeters to the minutest iota. In fact, matters were arranged so they seemed to lose, instead of capitalising, opportunities for glory. Conversely, I can claim all accomplishment as my own efforts._

_Such peculiar provision for me would not have been possible unless they have considered my potential with respect. This, out of all aspects of my connection with them, earns my esteem._

_What else would one expect of men who hold such exacting standards for themselves? Their reply, in my demand for honour, is for me to be worthy of the same. They taught me that if I wish to be unashamed of my end, I must first prove my means justifiable. Such contradiction to the prevalent platitude of our Realm! I have never been so denied and yet so engaged at once._

_In fact, this gritty honesty to their selves is shared by all of the Four. They are personalities that would not choose the route of compromise – so bright is their fervour for liberty and life. Thus, so bright is their end._

  


### 

  


The stark parameter of the simulation halls ended upon slim red pillars and the russet-tiled roof of a covered walkway. This was the connecting route to the inner compound, banked by azalea and fringe flower thickets. Pavilions were also erected alongside, each furnished with stone tables, stools and benches attached to latticed railings. To these shelters the soldiers headed, delivered lunch in hands. The recess was an hour long. 

Even if no one bothered to inform Hikaru, he could know from the ease by which the squadron behaved that this was a routine. He tagged along at a distance behind. Once outside the hall though, he hung back and stared at his bento. 

Queasiness was hardly the fit condition to stomach food. 

The operation to destroy the youkai hideout had been well-executed. Not one of the enemy targets had escaped. In terms of outcomes achieved, the strategy of trap-and-burn must be considered successful. That was, if one could ignore the nightmarish composition of horror-stricken faces frozen upon charred corpses, scattered across a once-green landscape besieged by red flames, black plumes and collapsing houses. 

‘Unnecessarily brutal’ — he had criticised while being ignorant of so much. 

Even from the distance, the stench of smoke and ashes could reach his nose. Not the least to say of the screams and wails that had buffeted his ears as panicking figures tried and failed to escape the fire bombs pelting the village. It did not matter if it was a youkai gang member or hostage; death came from both sides. 

It seemed the spectacle could never end. Hikaru remained upright despite the chill in his guts, his nails biting into his flesh in tight fists, breaths shallow. The scene was but simulation – yet, repeating this mantra in his head brought little relief. 

So, this was what being horrified means. It was paralysis while watching a world burn. 

When the final youkai fell, a cheer rang out from among the soldiers in battle. They stayed jubilant at length, even after the illusory wreckage faded back to metallic walls. Brutes, Hikaru had quietly despised as he bit the inside of his cheek. 

“Prepared for later?” the voice, so near, jolted the youth back to the present. With a gasp, he whipped around. It was Kenren Taishou, his own lunchbox in hand and a brow raised. 

“This whole exercise’s a travesty!” the Seishin attaché hissed, careful to temper his volume. A tantrum from him, he was uncomfortably learning, would not be tolerated. 

Kenren narrowed his eyes. "If ya' dare loose that tongue of yours, back it up. Why – all bark and no bite?" 

"You…!" Hikaru could only grind his teeth. He was stressed and it not just over the first simulation exercise. As Kenren Taishou had reminded, it would soon be his turn to participate. 

When Tenpou Gensui – that blasted man! — had mooted the idea of pitting tactic against tactic, what he actually meant was forming two competing teams. Moreover, the members of the First Squadron were allowed to pick their side. 

Volunteer?! Is that man just trying humiliate him?! Hikaru easily saw the implication of Tenpou Gensui’s proposal and how useless it was for him to protest against the bias. 

Of course, consensus to the proposal had been swift and vocal. It had been bemusing how rapidly the crowd previously pressing against the Seishin attaché thinned. The latter could not even bear to check that he was indeed standing alone. 

Therefore, it was completely unexpected when Kenren Taishou exclaimed that twelve men remained. Someone — Renshi, the attaché would later learn — had explained, “I figure there’s no harm trying something new, Kenren-sama.” 

However, Hikaru was scarcely capable of taking a good look at those game enough to throw in their lot with him, not when drowning seemed the only certain conclusion. The willingness of twelve men to try out his plan was small encouragement but no help for Hikaru’s racketing anxiety the closer it came to his turn at the simulation exercise. Particularly after witnessing the first operation, he felt ready to bolt. 

Kenren sauntered past, cool as he pleased. "Come on," he tossed over his shoulder. 

"Whatever for?" the Seishi attaché instinctively balked. 

"Get to know your team. You've got twelve men willing to give you a shot despite everything. Don't waste them," Kenren looked so serious, sounded so sincere, Hikaru found himself unable to muster a retort. 

So, he followed after the general, with reluctant resignation, of course. 

They passed by a cluster of men along the way who had taken up a pavilion for their own. Tenpou was seated among them, his back remained facing Kenren and Hikaru as they walked by. It was impossible that he was unaware of their presence, considering his company were openly jeering at the Seishin recruit. 

Kenren strode on, convincing in being unperturbed. Hikaru, without breaking pace, could not help but shoot the long-haired officer a distrusting glance. Naturally, he was unaware that the marshal was fobbing his audience with non-answers as they quizzed him on his position concerning him.

Before long, Kenren found the relevant soldiers, those taking part in the simulation exercise later. There were only eight of them, available and together. 

The general’s notion of social lubrication was proclaiming that 'Hikaru ain't that lousy a character despite his troublesome mouth’ and jamming the latter between two bewildered men. He then proceeded to engage the small group in casual yak. 

Incredulously, it worked. 

By the end of the hour, his candidness and borderline bawdry humour had not only mortified Hikaru a couple of times, it had gone a considerable way to ease his membership among the eight, less discriminating soldiers. Gradually, after an initial round of awkward introductions, the other men began drawing the Seishin recruit into their light chatter. The latter found himself cracking small but genuine smiles at what they say. 

People were watching and proof of the Hikaru’s integration had effect. 

Too soon enough, the break was over and the entire squadron was back on the virtual slope of the hill. The scene had returned to its pristine state, an eerie contrast to the memories in Hikaru’s head. He suppressed a shiver and resolutely turned his attention to Tenpou Gensui, who was standing before the two teams. There was no time for philosophizing, not when the marshal was ready to declare the exercise open. 

Yet apparently, the officer did not think it time. 

"Perhaps some of those who went through the previous exercise wouldn't mind joining the next?" he announced instead. 

A suggestion so seemingly benign. Hikaru was not the only one nonplussed. A stir arose, especially among the much larger team. Unexpectedly, a few soldiers stepped out and moved over, bringing the total number of men on his side to fifteen. 

The youth played it cool even if appreciating whatever improvement there was to his circumstance. He gave the marshal a searching look, not knowing what to think. What games now could this man be playing, when just yesterday he was reprimanding him for his ignorance? 

Tenpou removed his ear mike and handed it to the general beside him. 

Kenren quirked a questioning brow even as he accepted the equipment. The only answer the superior officer gave was to walk over to Hikaru, who could not hide his bemusement. 

“In this case… you may take over again, general,” the marshal threw a beatified smile at his audience, now stupefied. “For I would be taking part in this operation!” 

Hikaru went slacked-jaw. 

  


* * *

  


Three virtual days had gone by. It was convenient, if peculiar that their bodies suffered from no hunger or sleepiness. Though their perception of time had been manipulated, their biological needs had not been tricked. 

Hikaru jammed the head of his shovel into the earth with determination; perhaps with more than a spadeful of spite. The dislodged pile of dirt was dumped into a basket at his side. He was much more use to the motion and momentum now, given that this was his third shift of digging, each being four hours long. It was a far cry from his poor and clumsy attempts at the beginning; more dirt had flown into the air than into the basket. But he had figured how to go about it soon enough by surreptitiously copying the posture of the other soldiers. 

Giving up was not an option. Neither was failure. 

In fact, plans were proceeding well and quickly, considering. First, they had stolen into an unused hut. The mud-bricked flooring gave way easily enough, giving them their main opening, which forked into two tunnels. There was no reason they could not reach the two huts housing the hostages from underground by tomorrow. 

Ironically, it was such optimistic prospective that was putting a scowl on Hikaru’s face. Every time he realised how his plans might not have been able to be carried out, his expression grew tight. 

There had been questions he had not thought of: where would the tunnel start? What if the floor of the hut had been sturdier? How could they avoid detection? He had not even thought to observe the routines of the enemy youkai! Hikaru had fast realised how lacking he was in foresight. 

Instead, it was Tenpou Gensui prompting the inquiries, which he followed up with answers disguised as rhetorical questions. All while behaving as if the Seishin attaché was, ostensibly, the one in-charge, that no decision would be made till he gave the nod. 

What a farce. 

The gritty slide of heavy soles against sediments made Hikaru look over his shoulder. It was the marshal, a shovel in his hands and like him, bent at his waist to accommodate the low height. 

“I thought I could substitute for Akai-san.” He greeted, grin and half-shrug visible by the wash of artificial light coming from the portable energy lamps pinned into the wall. 

His mien stony and lips shut, Hikaru resumed work. His movement, when he struck the ground, was sharp and furious. 

The width of the tunnel was tight for two grown bodies though the digging became more productive. In the silence brokered only by the breaking and dumping of soil, their bare arms brushed by each other occasionally. Hikaru was in his plain tee while Tenpou had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. Despite the cool underground temperature, such grunge work left all men sweaty and dirty. Leaving their outer coat aboveground made sense. 

Thankfully, Hikaru’s chest binder, made of special allow, was thin and very much lightweight. It was prepared and given by Yuu, the First Prince of Seishin no Goten. Sleeveless and ending above his diaphragm, it had proven not to hinder his movement or work in any way so far. Certainly, it was unfortunate he had not been wearing it the first day he had entered the military compound. The mere fabric binding he was contented with had been poor shield against the blow from Enrai Taishou. 

Till now, the bruise on his chest had yet to completely disappear, greatly faded as it was. 

A fortnight left cooped up in the small apartment had him almost climbing walls towards the end, when he became well enough to pace and was brimming with angst. But he could not leave the only sanctuary he had without the need to disguise his figure and it hurt to constrict his body in such a manner. Recovery in isolation had been the only solution, dreadful as it was. 

It was not at if he could send word back to Seishin no Goten… 

So, physically mended he might be but certainly not in his mood and thoughts, particularly when in such close quarters with Tenpou Gensui. 

Slowly but surely, the final hour of his shift ended. Another soldier, Nien, was to take over. Without a word, Hikaru turned, leaned his tool by the wall and left. He ignored the conspicuous pause in the sound of digging left in his wake. 

It was to be the only private encounter occurring between the marshal and the Seishin representative. Before the crack of the fourth dawn, the group managed to break through the mud-bricked floors of their targeted huts. 

The captives were understandably astounded to witness a hole appearing in the floor, quaking in hushed terror and scooting as far away as they could as the dusty soldiers emerged from the ground. They were cowed animals who could only nod dumbly when Hikaru stared at them intently with a finger over pressed lips. 

Fear had kept the atmosphere suffocating and dank in this makeshift prison. Moreover, a stink enveloped the villagers — composed of unwashed bodies as well as evidence of waste, the only saving grace the cool air. Hikaru could not help wrinkling his nose. He had not stopped being astonished by how detailed the simulation was. 

They got to work. Pessimism gave way to disbelieving hope when the rescuers went about cutting the ropes that tied their arms behind their backs and bound their ankles. Hand signals to climb down the tunnels were eagerly complied to. 

Despite being the only one untrained and hence, unarmed, the Seishin attaché was emphatic when offering himself to be one of those establishing contact with the hostages. When the lack of immediate assent from the other soldiers became awkward and telling, Tenpou Gensui settled the issue by opining that it was only fair since the former was the one who came up with the rescue strategy. Irked as Hikaru was, it mattered more that he would not be relegated to a back end role. 

The marshal had raised the question of how long the rescuers will be given to secure the captives. Hikaru had set the time as ten minutes. It felt too long now, stretched thin by the tension. 

A hiss came in from the tiny metal piece hooked over his right ear. “Someone’s shining a light into the room!” It sounded like Sou, in the other hut with Seijun and Zansai. 

Hikaru widened his eyes at Jirou and Gouyou, who had surely received the same message over their own equipment. Six of them were to reach and free the captives, three were waiting at the end of the tunnels to help them climb out. And the remaining eight to serve as distraction should the rescue plan go awry. 

A shout broke out outside. “Two enemies down!” — Sou again. They were exposed. 

“Quickly!” Gouyou, harshly whispered. Dim blue from his torchlight swept over the tunnel with increased agitation. 

The villagers needed no encouragement. Especially not when the boom of something exploding was heard. That would be the primitive bomb 

“G5 — in place!” definitely Tenpou speaking. “G6 — fire!” 

The wooden door to the hut crashed wide open just as an elderly woman clumsily lowered herself down the hole. Four villagers remained in the line. 

Hikaru could only stare, petrified like the villagers, while Jirou and Gouyou fired their stun guns at the two youkai intruders. 

“Get into the tunnel fast!” Jirou growled while he and Gouyou slammed the doors shut, snapping Hikaru out of his blanked mind. The remaining villagers did their part by scrambling into the escape route. In the time bought for them to make their getaway, updates of the conditions outwith crackled through the soldiers’ ear pieces. Another explosion went off. 

At last, Hikaru could tap her equipment for it to pick up his voice. “G2’s clear!” His fingers felt cold, nerveless. 

There was no response to his urgent report because Nien came on, tersely stating that C6’s line was breached. 

“Three more captives at G1! Buy us two!” Seijun was online next. 

“G5! G5 — we’re taking down the four at north-east,” Tenpou sounded still in control, “G6 — get over to that hut at 7o’clock!” 

Hikaru deliberated for a second – blood thrumming, lambent anger in his chest and not very certain why except for the whelming thought that casualties must not fall on his side. He ripped his ear piece away. Then, before he could be stopped, he was running out into the open air, towards the rattling of guns and screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter vastly differs from the content of the first version. I thought it is better to enhance the interaction between Tenpou and Hikaru, and the conflict & tension characteristic of their early acquaintance with each other. 
> 
> Comments are welcome. A bit late today in updating... next update will occur on 25 Nov, Sun as I will absolutely not be free on the coming Saturday.


	9. When Truism Shifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of 29 December 2018, I've substituted the content of the journal entry in this chapter.

####  _Journal Entry 8_

_I wonder, Reader, if you are convinced of my rationality. Or do you suspect I have fallen into a deception of idolatry in which so falsely beguiled am I that my sense of self-respect and sanity are fled to the winds._

_These perhaps are your arguments: how it seems my correspondence with Tenpou and Kenren composed largely of self-castigation. Surely such attrition must indicate the successful bewitchment of my person! Worse, my open partisan clearly contradicts any claims of impartiality!_

_To the Readers eager to cast aspersions over the soundness of my mind, I have only this to say: are you so insipid an observer you have missed my constant exposition on the foibles of the Four? Do you think they could avoid being subjected to my awakened acuity?_

_I have stated most emphatically – Konzen Douji, Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taishou and Goku bore their flaws as much as their worth. They were grown men and a growing child who had endured their share of disappointments and frustrations and had, as anyone with a shred of self-will do, responded to their environment according to their impulses._

_As valid as is the issue of their conduct and its consequences, is it not also fair to inquire of the lens through which they are criticised?_

_Let me be upfront about the matter at heart._

_Are you, Reader, able to conceive this: that the Four are as any person born, the same as you and I, striving to define their existence within their confinements in this reality known as life?_

_They made their choices, as we all do. They had their moments of triumph and failures, as we all have._

_Hence, to idealise them is meaningless. Similarly, to demonise them is senseless._

_Surely, to perceive their mortality becomes the most difficult task befalling the study of these beings hereafter – if it is even allowed._

_Is this possible in this Realm of immortality? The underlying assumption is revolutionary: that the beings of the Realm Above are inwardly frail; as much as any creatures of the other Realms we lord over._

_If I may extend that idea: do we possess the temerity to admit that the Four are not exceptions?_

_The implication is tremendous. Consider ourselves; from the least among our ranks to the highest. Since I am demanding for fair-mindedness, let us consider even Li Touten and his co-conspirators. None of us can be exempted from this question, including my very own self._

_Can you, Reader, better understand how it is that I could say as early as in the preface, why we celestial souls are not above our neighbours?_

_I am perfectly aware of how easy it would be to judge my person as controversial. Perhaps even now, I have managed to scandalise my readers. However, having witness the double-faced interpretations of the events surrounding the Four, I know better than anyone the malleability of opinions defined by majority power and augmented by virtue of time and tradition._

_We are all affected, some more than others, by what we are collectively taught. Who is the one who dared to walk a lonesome road? The Four are blessed in this measure; they have one another. But they are here no more and the air around me feels wide and empty._

_Can I hope for the day my words be taken benignly? Will I be able to see the time where the Four are no longer reviled? Where Goku is understood as a child who could not help himself?_

_Memories of seeping life, a collapsing world and final goodbyes would assuage my mind and I would ask: is it possible – in this Realm of immortality where all things remained constant?_

_Truly, Reader, I tilter between wistfulness and despair._

  


### 

  


Tenpou entered his office, leaving the door open for the two people tailing behind. He went to his desk and threw himself into his chair.

At the doorway, Hikaru glanced at Kenren in silent inquiry.

“We’ll go in and find out,” the spikey-haired officer responded, waving the apprehensive Seishin recruit in before following suit. The older man shut the door after him, figuring that the pending eruption was best conducted behind closed doors.

Tenpou had fished out his pack of cigarettes from within his coat and was lighting a stick. He ignored Hikaru, who had come to a stop before him.

Kenren rolled his eyes internally, deciding that his new reporting officer had a hitherto undeclared taste for dramatics. He took up an oblique position behind the Seishin recruit which afforded him the view of both actors’ profiles while leaning against a bookshelf, arms crossed. Hikaru, smart boy that he was, was eyeing the marshal carefully. His survival instincts must finally be kicking in since he was able to keep his opinions to himself.

The general wondered how long that inhibition could last.

Seconds ticked by. Tenpou puffed out a round of smoke and the nose of the Seishin recruit twitched. He rubbed his nostrils with a finger without a word, looking discomfited.

“Congratulations, Hikaru-san,” the marshal began speaking.

The Seishin representative stiffened, wide eyes fixed on the mien of the officer whose thin smile was running counter with the icy cast over his features.

“You’ve made yourself squadron enemy number one within an hour of reporting in. It’s quite an unprecedented feat, I must admit. Your ability to generate altercations is nothing short of genius, I must say! Just imagine the possibilities for that to be used against our enemies – as you have well shown!”

Kenren raised his brows despite himself. Quite a catty little spiel, this was. Tenpou must really have had his button pushed hard.

And that was becoming the case too for Hikaru. The general caught the rise of the latter’s shoulders as he gathered himself, that tick at the forehead and chin lifted in preparation to contest.

Quickly, Kenren slammed a booted foot on the floor. He straightened, pulling off a salute. “With all due respect to your newfound appreciation of Hikaru-san’s talent, sir,” the general drawled before one startled, round-eyed stare and, from the other, a deadpan look. “I would like to assure you of my own unrivalled proficiency in pissing people off.”

Across the space the two men sized each other up, ignoring the stunned Seishin recruit between them.

Tenpou sat back. “I believe I would like Kenren Taishou to elaborate for me his claim to such a spectacular gifting. You’re dismissed, Hikaru-san,” he said, not moving his gaze from the general.

Clearly relieved to escape, Hikaru hurriedly made himself scarce. His salute before scuttering off was not even convincing. Kenren relaxed as the youth passed him by and the two officers waited till the door clicked shut.

Tenpou arose and moved to the sofas.

“Take a seat, Kenren-san…,” he invited, sinking into the black cushion. While the general obligingly fit himself into the space opposite, he reached for the frog figurine placed on the coffee table between them. Excess ash was discarded as he tapped his cigarette against the lip of the gawping mouth.

Unfazed, Kenren took out his pack tucked in his pant pocket. Tenpou leisurely observed the familiar motions, willing to keep peace till the other man blew out his first puff of smoke.

“You disagree with my disapproval of Hikaru-san’s conduct?” the marshal fired the first salvo.

“Just puzzled, Gensui-sama,” Kenren unabashedly refuted, his use of honorific anything but deferent. “More than half of your First Squadron are made up of Enrai’s brainless lapdogs so I’m wondering why you’re chewing up the person who did you the favour of sifting out the bad apples.”

“Hikaru-san is too individualistic. It’s detrimental to team cohesion.”

“Well, our new recruit got a taste for the flashy,” the general conceded. “That was quite a stunt – putting himself out in the open and screaming at the youkai. But it worked though, made rounding them up an easier job.”

Smoothly, Tenpou took in another nicotine-laden breath of air. 

It could not be determined, from how careless Kenren sounded, if he deemed Hikaru’s outrageous diversion unacceptable. True, the enemies had been drawn out into the village square, foolishly baited by the sight of such an easy target. What the other officer failed to mention was how this manoeuvre had thrown the rescue team’s coordinated defence out of the water.

Tenpou boiled beneath his calm exterior.

“I doubt that even you would condone the potential hazard of one-man heroics among underlings… regardless of how loose is your take on the chain of command,” he made his best to sound unaffected.

A canny look slid towards him. It was indicative of a perceptive character, one with an instinct for subtexts.

“I’m guessing what the kid did was not part of the plan?” Kenren prodded. He was certain he had read the other man’s actual mood right. When a pair of emerald orbs stared back broodingly, he knew whatever reply coming would be crafted.

“Hikaru-san improvised. The last of the hostages have yet to escape and we need a distraction to divert the youkai guards’ attention.”

“… and Hikaru shouldn’t have made himself the hero?” Kenren’s upward inflection was an invitation to fill in the blanks. When Tenpou persisted in impassivity, the general decided it was wasted effort practicing politeness. 

He leaned forward intently.

“Alright, I see your point in being mad,” Kenren bulldozed with the stoutness of one used to seeing the control of his superiors snap. “Being impulsive is a trait that needs correcting, sure! But you yourself said that a distraction was necessary. I find it curious why you’re only picking on Hikaru’s shortcomings and disregarding his merits.”

The eyes of the marshal grew sharp and he looked ready to speak. But a series of heavy, urgent bangs on the door startled them. Voices, shouting for Tenpou, filtered in, their panicking tone unmistakable.

Both officers had not even the chance to stub out what remained of their cigarettes before the door crashed opened and a small number of First Squadron members surged into the office.

“Gensui-sama, bad news!” the interlopers gasped, with one or two chiming their surprise that Kenren was present as well.

“We think there’s a plot to ambush Hikaru-san!” 

  


* * *

  


Thankfully, he did not get lost finding the unit among the many blocks and floors at the residential section of the compound. Hikaru gave one last look at the written set of directions he had gotten from one of the clerks at the administrative office before tucking the slip of paper into his pant pocket.

He did not even bother knocking on the door, knowing the apartment would be empty. The Seishin representative backtracked to the flight of stairs at the end of the corridor from which he had emerged and settled down on its top step. It would not be comfortable for long, nor was it decorous but the wait might not be short.

The afternoon had past, though not yet twilight and the sky still showed blue. There was a lack of traffic in the area which Hikaru could not explain, inexperienced as he was regarding life in the barracks. It was advantageous at this moment; the quiet was appreciated.

Such a long and confusing day… The Seishin recruit rested his chin on his knees while wrapping his arms around his bended legs. With a heartfelt exhale, he let his mind drift.

The second simulation exercise had taken twice the amount of real time to end. But it had worked. In spite of all antipathy occurring along the way, Hikaru could not snuff out his pride at this success. The fifteen First Squadron soldiers also involved even broke out in cheers upon the end of the showdown they had with their opponents.

Yet, from that point, Tenpou Gensui had been behaving like some quality inspector waiting to pounce on even a swipe of dust.

 _What in the realm is his problem?!_ One moment he was obviously trying to ingratiate himself, in another second, when all was good, he turned tetchy!

Hikaru wished he could simply attribute such temperamental behavior to an unfortunate level of intellect except… the marshal might actually know what he was going on about.

This acknowledgement had seeped in over the trials of the day: Tenpou’s authoritative hand in dealing with the discontented First Squadron had actually impressed him. The manner he participated in the simulation exercise, unpredictable. And his disguised advice… they had helped.

In truth, Kenren’s defense of the man’s intention and even Kouki-san-ouji’s assessment of his shrewdness had been beating their drums with increasing volume as the second simulation exercise got well underway.

Then, there was the rescue.

He had run into the centre of fire, yelling for the entire youkai gang to face him in the open while armed only with a pole picked up from the dusty ground. And then, two youkais were coming at him with maces and Tenpou Gensui was just there, jumping in between him and the charging enemies.

In that instant, it was difficult to maintain dislike of someone who was keeping him shielded while fending off attacks initially meant for him. The youkais had been furious, dirty and merciless in the way they unleashed themselves at Tenpou. There and then, Hikaru realised he would not be able to withstand that, not with his handicap.

Glumly, the Seishin recruit blew at the bangs that had fallen over his face. He wished his older siblings were around to talk to.

Drowsiness set in and Hikaru decided to shut his eyes for a while. The next thing he knew, he managed to catch himself in time before he toppled from his seat. He blinked blearily, realizing he had fallen asleep without knowing.

No one had disturbed him – he would have known had anyone passed by in order to get to the apartments of that floor. Hikaru stretched as he gathered his thoughts, feeling disappointed. The light was now noticeably duller; it was more sensible to return to his own place than remain there.

Just a short walk across one or two blocks later, the Seishin recruit was back in his flat. After a shower, he was contemplating between packing food from the canteen or dining there when the agitated knocks came.

Hikaru scrambled to put on his metal chest binders beneath his sweatshirt before opening the front door.

“Nien-san? Jyurai-san? Why are you here?” he exclaimed upon seeing the two soldiers outside. The first man was lean with dark colouring while the second had hair the lighter shade of straw and watery blue eyes. Days of virtual digging together ensure that their names came easily to his mind. They had been one of the few First Squadron members open to his company.

“We’re told to bring you to the marshal’s office immediately.” Nien answered. The urgency in his voice did not match his characteristically unassuming air.

“Few of us have been trying to locate you for a while now.” Jyurai added, loud, grim and tensed with checked energy. Hikaru wondered if he had been the one knocking.

“Why?” Hikaru asked, a sense of unease unfurling “What has happened?”

The two men hesitated. 

“Tenpou Gensui will explain when you are there,” Jyurai hedged, not meeting his eyes.

“What _is_ going on?” the attaché insisted nonetheless. “Tell me!” 

His visitors held to their silence. 

Hikaru glared, folding his arms against his chest to show how willing he was to challenge the fragile rapport he had formed with them. “I’m not moving till you say something!” 

Jyurai expelled a noisy breathe of air while the frown on Nien deepened. It was the latter who relented first. Hikaru’s satisfaction very quickly turned sour as he was told of a plot to ambush him. The two soldiers were trying their luck at his flat where others had turned up empty, seeing that they happened to be at that block. They had one instruction: get Hikaru to the marshal’s quarters to secure his safety. At this conclusion, both looked at the Seishin recruit expectantly.

Hikaru stared back in a manner too blank to be truly calm. “Give me a moment to dress,” he said, “I’ll leave with you.” The door was shut before Nien and Jyurai’s startled faces.

But three of them were entering Tenpou’s empty office a quarter of an hour later, with Hikaru wearing the uniform he had changed out of not too long ago. Nien decided he needed to update their two commanding officers. Apparently, Tenpou and Kenren were elsewhere tackling the problem of the would-be attackers. As for those involved in the search for the Seishin representative, they were expected to turn up soon since a gathering time had been specified.

“Isn’t there an intercom system?” Hikaru had wondered aloud. “Can’t we simply announce that I’m found or call those looking for me to return to the office?” 

Jyurai, left in the office with him, gruffly replied that the intercom was to be used only under emergency. Besides, the search was to be executed covertly. Not only had they to keep the hostile party in the dark regarding his whereabouts, there was no advantage in alarming the whole compound to the matter.

The reminder that he was being hunted kept Hikaru muted for the rest of the wait. Jyurai maintained a tactful silence as they leaned against the bookshelves.

Very soon, members of the First Squadron showed up. There was Jirou and Sou; the first was a fine-boned man with long limbs and angular facial features, brown hair worn in artful disarray around an attractive face. The other was a ruddy redhead with a wide mouth that had a tendency to quirk into a lopsided grin. Their relief at seeing the Seishin recruit was plain and Hikaru mustered up a soft greeting.

Two other First Squadron soldiers streamed in next and Hikari barely had time to reply to their queries on her wellbeing when Kenren himself stepped through the door. The silence that descended was abrupt as the men straightened themselves.

“You’re here! Good!” the general declared the moment he set eyes on Hikaru. He walked deeper into the room. “Who got in touch with you?”

“Nien-san and Jyurai-san, Taishou,” Hikaru replied, the honorific rolling off his tongue automatically for once. His eyes rested on the soldiers he had just mentioned. “They came to my apartment. They… they told me about the ambush.”

“Hmm,” Kenren nodded thoughtfully. He did not disagree, Hikaru thought and the stone in his stomach sank even further.

“Jyurai, Sou and Goyou, I assume you know the reason why you’d been searching for Hikaru?” Kenren received a round of nods for his question.

“Taishou, can we have more details? Like who are those involved?” It was Eizen, an earnest young man with light-coloured bangs flopping over an eye, who asked.

Sou stepped forward. “Frankly, I find it hard to believe they would go so far,” he glanced at Hikaru uncomfortably. “Perhaps there’s some misunderstanding?”

Kenren cocked a brow and wryly refuted, “Kind of hard to explain the three gangs found staking out the areas where one might guess Hikaru could be at, isn’t it? One at the dojo, one around the residential area and the last combing the courtyard.”

Sou opened his mouth and then shut it. He looked at the floor, grimacing. 

“The bunch of them have confessed. In fact, that’s how Tenpou Gensui and I are able to round up the third group,” the general continued, not without sympathy when the atmosphere in the room nosedived into the negative.

“Look,” he said. “Tenpou Gensui’s currently in the detainment cell interrogating. We’ll have more information by tomorrow. Meantime, I’m here to check if Hikaru has been secured. Since he’s safe; good job!”

Some men offered the general half-hearted nods.

“But I got to ask,” Kenren turned grave. “Any of you heard something beforehand? An inkling of the plot afoot?”

That question roused vehement denials. “We are utterly shocked by the news, Taishou!” Goyou swore, his plump face earnest.

Kenren held up a placating hand. “Alright, I understand.” he declared before the resolute faces of the soldiers. “I’m dismissing you. We’ll fall in tomorrow at the dojo as scheduled, for an archery exercise, ain't it?” He slid a look at the Seishin attaché, who had been conspicuously silent and added, “Hikaru, however, have to stay a while.”

The men filed out and Hikaru watched them, feeling abashed and grateful at once.

With only two of them left, Kenren plopped himself down on the black sofa facing the door. “Make yourself comfortable,” he said, arms raised and resting his nape against the palms of his hands. “I don’t know how long we got to wait, though the good marshal said he’ll make it quick.”

Hikaru gingerly took up space opposite the general, back ramrod straight with fists placed on his lap. “I want to know what happened!” he blurted, “Nien-san and Jyurai-san didn’t say much. I mean… how did you and Tenpou Gensui get tipped off? What… what is going to happen now?! To me… to them…?!”

Kenren stared at the Seishin attaché in amazement. “Whoa, calm down! You’re really rattled, huh?”

The indication of pity made Hikaru scowled. “Try being told that someone’s planning a drop on you! See if you can still keep up the suave act!”

To his bemusement, Kenren chuckled. “Glad you’re still a firecracker, kiddo!”

Hikaru’s distaste of the wisecrack was obvious and it only increased Kenren’s amusement. But the rangy general could perceive how distressed the Seishin representative was beneath that demanding and prickly act. So, he obliged and gave a brief outline of the whole story, starting from how six First Squadron soldiers had burst into Tenpou’s office.

Apparently, Liyuu, Zaidou and Fuudou had stumbled upon the would-be attackers near his apartment. They overheard their plans, including details of a search for him at the dojo. Rushing to Tenpou’s office to make their report, they bumped into Nien, Eizen and Jirou and roped them into the matter, knowing these three are cordial towards the Seishin recruit. Kenren and Tenpou took half the group with them to deal with the aggressors while the other half was sent to find him. The news must have spread, the general surmised, seeing the addition of Jyurai, Sou and Goyou.

The Seishin recruit was sporting a glazed look by the end of the account. Kenren peered at him, “Hey, kid. Are you okay?”

“I don’t know.” Hikaru managed to reply. “Why would they… I mean, I don’t understand… It doesn’t make sense… I didn’t plan to remove Enrai Taishou!” Kenren’s astonishment grew as the babbling gained momentum, not that the younger man was aware. “I was only speaking my mind during the training! How could they even come up with something so… so heinous... and… and…!”

“Hikaru!” Kenren barked and the shock of his voice managed to struck his company dumb.

“I’ll be the first to agree that Huran, Reiza and the rest are twits about the whole matter,” the general began, hard eyes boring holes. “But you went against their interests. Do you really think that there would be no repercussion?”

Kenren was served a lost, injurious look. The officer stared back in disbelief because he realised it felt like discussing adult matters with a child. Finally, he sighed, “Have you considered returning to your court?”

The tangent came like a punch to Hikaru. “What?!” he gasped, nail digging into the couch.

“Are you sure you’re able and prepared to stay here?” Kenren bluntly asked.

Hikaru gaped. Before he could formulate an answer, the door behind him opened.

“Ah! Hikaru-san!” Tenpou’s tenor voice was heard. “I’m glad to see you safe and sound.”

The pair rose to their feet as marshal made his way over.

“I was telling him he might want to think about going back to Seishin no Gotun,” Kenren said, receiving a look of alarm from the youth.

“Hmm… yes,” Tenpou looked thoughtful as he stood near the general. “Returning to your court due to such unexpected conditions would absolve you from the assignment that attaches you here,” he smiled kindly. “You don’t have to take the long journey back to Seishin palace now, of course. The Seishin delegate residence’s much nearer. You can leave for it immediately if you like.”

Hikaru’s gaze swung between the two, a riot of feelings inside. “I’m not going!” he practically exploded. “I… I… can’t.”

The last words were stuttered with cooling steam. His eyes dropped to the large frog figurine on the coffee table, at the litter of cigarette stubs it held. How is he to explain that his presence in the Western Army is less about choice than what has to be done?

“I mean, I wouldn’t… I’ll stay. I’ll be fine,” Hikaru needed not raise his head to sense the bewilderment from the two men.

Kenren’s brows were knitted.

“I see,” Tenpou said after a measuring look at the deflated recruit. “I’ll be reporting the matter to Goujun-sama before calling for a mass meeting tomorrow with the First Squadron. Since you’re adamant about staying, return to your apartment for a rest. Fuudou-san, Liyuu-san and Zaidou-san are outside, waiting to escort you for precaution’s sake. But I do urge you to reconsider, Hikaru-san; you are entitled to indemnity, after all.”

Hikaru nodded distractedly, looking withdrawn. He turned to leave, hesitated as he remembered the protocol in time and pulled off a weak salute.

“One last thing,” Kenren called out when the Seishin attaché was halfway to the exit. “No one could find you initially. Where did you go?”

Quietly, Hikaru took in the two officers, though his answer was for Kenren. “I was waiting for you at the residential block for the generals. You stayed back to talk to Tenpou Gensui. I wanted to find out if you’re all right.”

The response took Tenpou and Kenren back. In their momentary speechlessness, Hikaru slipped out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was very difficult to keep to my update schedule with my work commitment for the past fortnight. My apologies. And as it turns out, this chapter broke my 3000 word limit, though needs be. I have tried my best to condense the plot development.
> 
> I'm targeting 9 Dec for my next update.
> 
> Feedback on the quality of the story is welcomed!


	10. Juxtaposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the journal entry of this chapter seems familiar (for those who have previously read till chapter 9 of this story, then it is because I've pulled out the entry of the previous chapter to serve it here at chapter 10. The flow is better, I thought. Now, a different entry has been placed in chapter 9.

####  _Journal Entry 9_

_Thus, humbled by time in afflictions, I learnt to repent of my prejudices towards Tenpou and, by association, Kenren. It took a while still to adjust to their peculiarities but at least, I desisted judging their characters through coloured lenses._

_Tentative cordiality was established and to me, it was my halcyon days with them. My optimism of the occasion, however, was misconstrued by my own ignorance. For maleficent forces were already at work and even as I basked in the naïve delight of newfound friendship, Tenpou and Kenren were keeping watch on the emerging tentacles of malignity._

_They were astute men, these two, and it is our loss that in our self-gratifying pride, we have not and would not heed their words._

_That is not to say that these men have been vocal with their opinions and assessments of the times. No, both the marshal and general knew when to speak and otherwise. (Even Kenren; for all his infamous brashness, he could be eloquent if he so chose.) Unfortunately, they found it more prudent to their health to maintain silence on their suspicions of those insidiously shifting powers. So deep and far-flung is stretched the influence of the secretly malicious they could only be effective if moving covertly._

_Tenpou Gensui and Kenren Taishou have never deliberately enlisted me or anyone else, into their unseen battles. It was only by observation and chanced intrusions that I have come to be somewhat privy to the disquietude that burdened them so. Even then, they were cautious with their thoughts until I had independently come to similar conclusions regarding the various injustices cloaked beneath the veneer. They were wary of speaking their minds and rightly so for who, inflamed by the projection of our Realm's supposed perfection, as is our vast majority, would willingly agree with them?_

_How blind we have become! Even up to the final days of the great catastrophe, how opulent we looked and righteous we persisted in claiming ourselves to be! Therefore, how internally fraught with faults our society must have been for so many to be found fraudulent and so pitiful in number the truly discerning and upright!_

  


### 

  


A sizable obstacle course field laid at the north of the military compound, insulated from other buildings by a forest of paulownia trees. Around the various obstacles, a ruddy running track drew a thick oblong border on which only one runner in grey baggy sweatpants and a plain Tee-shirt could presently be seen pounding the pavement.

One pair of eyes was keeping watch, soon to be two.

The trees were towering and massive with their profusion of broad leaves; it was difficult to spot the observer, lanky though he was and clad in a dark turtleneck and tight jeans. He was seated on a mid-level bough of one tree planted at a corner of the training ground, propped against the trunk. A long leg dangled while the other was stretched over a thick brown limb. 

Nonetheless, he was found.

"You’re very dedicated to your charge, Kenren-san," Tenpou's sunny voice drifted up by way of greeting. "How's Hikaru-san doing so far?"

Kenren dropped an impassive look at where the marshal was, his signature laboratory coat visible past the green foliage. “Not bad. Kid’s motivated,” he threw his voice down.

There was a lull in the conversation which was filled by light rustling of leaves. From the corner of his eyes, Kenren marked the other man settling down on the nearest bough, slightly lower than his “You’re here for Hikaru?” he asked, idly twirling a twig.

“Ah,” Tenpou confirmed. “I’ve something to tell him.”

Kenren cast a sharp glance then, growling, “More trouble?”

Amused by the protective display, Tenpou decided to forgo needling the other officer about his own track record. He shook his head, smiling, “Nothing so pessimistic. It’s just about his training.”

That made Kenren wrinkled his brows, “Are you adding something to the schedule I drew up?”

“Regarding that schedule,” Tenpou sounded wry, “I’ve asked you to help with Hikaru-san’s weakness. But are you sure you aren’t trying to scare him out of the army with all that stuff you’re packing in?”

Kenren shrugged, “How else can his strength and stamina be built? Anyway, he’s not complaining and I don’t know how long I’ve got.”

After the dust had settled during that evening the ambush was averted and it had been only the two of them left in Tenpou’s office, the agreement to deal with the attaché’s debility was struck. Kenren had made the same observation of Hikaru’s oxymoronic physical condition – his lack of power despite an articulated form. Tenpou opined he would definitely be helpful in the area of strength and endurance training even if on record, the general was more at ease with armoury and hand-to-hand.

Kenren had not been averse to the idea of taking the wilful Seishin kid under his wing. His only condition was that the latter would choose to stay. Hikaru might have declined returning to Seishin no Goten but his choice had been unconvincing considering the state of shock he was in.

The morning after, Tenpou had been reporting to Goujun about the matter when a surprise visitor showed up. It was the First Squadron’s erstwhile general, Enrai, bearing a letter of authorisation from the Internal Security Bureau of the War Ministry where he was currently stationed. The ex-Western Army general claimed he had heard from the grapevine what happened and was given permission to resolve the situation by either returning as the squadron general or removing it from Tenpou's division altogether. Those offenders and other identified agitators could be absorbed into his department at the Bureau.

Such a case with potential cause for diplomatic fallout, Enrai had posited, needed to be turned over to the higher bureaucratic levels.

Enrai’s appeal to the risk aversion tendency of the bureaucratic morass was inarguably on point, Tenpou had recognised. In response, he readily agreed to transferring the dissenters. The catch, however, was that the Western Army should take responsibility over this pruning of membership.

As anticipated, Goujun’s sense of duty could accept no less. By the Dragon King’s order, Tenpou had a fortnight to confirm the names of those who would leave the squadron.

The subsequent meeting with the First Squadron was tense, to put it mildly. Kenren had been wrapping up the day’s archery training when Tenpou entered the dojo. That exercise had been dismal: more than ten people had failed to show, not including those still under detainment. No one had been calm enough to perform well. Although the general had made no mention of events from the day before, nor were the nine soldiers involved in Hikaru’s rescue indiscrete, speculations were rife.

When Tenpou had begun speaking, he approached the issue not from the failed ambush but the schism within the First Squadron due to divided loyalties.

There were various expressions of disbelief and disavowal of involvement expressed. Still, the final question boiled down to how the squadron would be dealt with. So then, the marshal released the announcement that would effectively fracture the First Squadron – there would be a window given for voluntary transfer; the squadron would be suspended in the meantime.

It had been a week since. Applications for transfer had been accumulating; twenty-seven at present and counting. The possibility of disbandment was in the air.

"By the way, I’ve received a notification from the Disciplinary Board. Kuuyoku-san and others have been released into the custody of Internal Security on probation," Tenpou brought up the latest development of the soldiers caught for the ambush attempt, jumping the subject.

The marshal’s tone was so casual, it took Kenren a moment to sort through his point. "That’s fast!" he said with some astonishment. It was the same thought he had when he first learnt about Enrai materialising.

Sarcastically, he added, "Let me guess – the guarantor's a general we know?"

"Well, the letter only says they’ll be tracked by the Advisory for Palace Security," Tenpou remained placid.

Kenren tightened his lips. Those were high places indeed within the hierarchy.

"What about Goujun?" the general felt his dissatisfaction growing. "He's not interfering?"

"He’s not pleased, per se," Tenpou frowned. "But the letter states that disciplinary measures are being meted. Goujun-sama… does not see any need to pursue the matter."

Kenren snorted, "The obedient, believing type, huh? As if following protocol and packing them off to the martial court does anything!"

Once more, Tenpou diverted from the argument, "The bureaucracy cannot afford to have the matter blown up, after all. The Disciplinary Board’s probably relieved that someone’s willing to take the case off their hands." He paused and then stared intently into Kenren's eyes, "Besides… Hikaru-san’s contented to let things be."

The general bit back a curse and shifted against the trunk. “Cheh! That kid’s too soft,” he muttered. The Seishin recruit could be stubborn and pigheaded – Kenren still did not understand what had been his beef with Tenpou – but knock that bluster off the high stool, an amiable mind could actually be found, along with an unexpected dose of sweetness. Just look at that stunt of waiting for him at his apartment which became an unwitting comedy of errors. It was in the realm of puerile sentimentalism leaving the two worldlier officers floundering after Hikaru admitted to the act.

That was also the first time Kenren described the Seishin attaché as soft. Hikaru might as well be carrying a sign that said ‘fresh from the hothouse’. Throwing him into the Western Army was like dumping a goldfish from the bowl into the swamp. Honestly, part of Kenren remained in favour of the youth going back to the Court of Celestial Bodies.

But that aside… Kenren narrowed his eyes at the marshal, now gazing at the distant jogging figure. This was not the first time he wondered what information Tenpou was keeping to himself, starting from when he noted how the other man was being just too keen to have Hikaru booted home to the subsidiary court.

True, he had been the one who initiated the idea. Tenpou’s support for it made sense but pressing the issue did not. The other man had his well-thought out rationales when bluntly asked about it but Kenren’s instinct said something more was _odd_.

Furthermore, after the mass meeting with the First Squadron the next day, the bespectacled strategist had signalled for the Seishin representative to follow them to his office. Oh, the marshal was very skilful in his persuasion, moreover assuming a cheery persona Kenren had been able to suss by then as his distancing technique. Tenpou even apologised for the terrible experience the youth had undergone before asking plainly if the latter had reconsidered withdrawing from his ambassadorial assignment.

Interestingly, Hikaru must have somehow caught on to the ploy. _Are you trying to get rid of me?_ – the Seishin recruit had confronted, his question following a cross look flitting across his features while listening to the long-haired man.

Tenpou’s denial had been immediate and undisguisedly astounded. Kenren had pressed his fist against his lips to keep his chortles in; that earned him an annoyed look from the attaché.

What continued was a few bizarre minutes witnessing Hikaru stuttering through a defence of his stay in the Western Army, mostly officious-seeming but incomprehensible rhetoric which Kenren remembered wondering why the Seishin recruit was sounding like some textbook or treaty. Still, it had been amusing to watch the previously offended boy trying to make nice, even if awkwardly.

_Permission to speak plaining, sir!_ – fortunately, the attaché had burst out, giving up being pretentious quickly enough.

Tenpou, similarly relieved, acquiesced.

_Don't take me for a spineless coward!_ – Hikaru proceeded to blast – _I'm capable of taking up my own fights and I surely am capable of facing the consequences of any trouble I've caused! I have a job to finish and – by the stars, I will! So, I don't need your help to clean up my mess for me or for you to send me packing off to 'somewhere safer'! I suggest you quit your military jobs if you like being a babysitter so much. That's all, sir!_

That cheeky kid even saluted.

It had been the marshal who broke out in laughter first.

“Che!” Kenren grumbled again, turning his face away from his reporting officer. “It’s sure tempting to get the kid to raise hell just to break this standoff.”

“Aren’t you the one loathed to drag Hikaru-san into the matter?” Tenpou’s teasing reply came.

Kenren refused to rise to the bait. The bespectacled man wanted the Seishin recruit gone for more reasons than was given and then capitulated so effortlessly. Missing puzzle pieces and string-pulling behind a clown act – these were what he associated the complex marshal with. _Are you going to make a habit of questioning every single thing I do?_ – Tenpou had asked after he had called him out.

…He just might. The more he interacted with the higher-ranked soldier, the more he was convinced not to accept all of Tenpou's decisions at face value, even if he also believed the marshal to be fundamentally non-malicious.

Up ahead, Hikaru seemed to be slowing down on his feet.

"He's done," Kenren said when the Seishin attaché took to walking. 

Tenpou followed the general as the latter leapt down from his perch, his eyes cool and calculating while hanging behind the other man in their path to the obstacle course. Kenren was – he could safely conclude by now – a worthier subordinate than what the personnel reports had suggested: capable in combat and leadership, quick on the uptake and very perceptive. Perhaps uncomfortably so.

Frankly, he had been as free with information as possible to update the other man about the matters of the First Squadron. After all, it was surely necessary to have its new leader stand on his side of the conflict in the covert politics occurring.

Besides, the general was certainly capable of perceiving the limitations under which he operated. He had not needed an explanation to understand the rationale in making sure the Western Army kept rein over the transfers: Tenpou’s counter-move provided a modicum of control amidst all the unseen manoeuvring by directing the destination of the men opting to leave.

In that scenario, the Seishin attaché had been the chess piece with the greatest strategic freedom. Had the attaché chose to retreat to Seishin no Goten and in the process providing the justification, ideally, the resulting scandal breaking out would be significant enough for the War Ministry to look into the case.

_Can’t you raise the alarm yourself?_ – Kenren had quizzed him, more to be snide than truly needing a reply since he proceeded to answer the question himself – _But I supposed that would put you in a really bad light with Tentei and the imperial court!_

Tenpou discovered that he did not mind having his insights deciphered by the new First Squadron leader and it tickled that the other man grew disgruntled with his unabashed disclosure of trying to use Hikaru so. To him, it was but sound tactic: he had no definite proof of conspiracy and names to point at. All he had was suspicions; it was premature to call out Enrai and whoever were backing him. Being a tattletale served no purpose but lose his own credibility.

And if the secret of Hikaru’s true identity no longer needed to be his concern, it would be a welcomed bonus. However, this would be the one confession Kenren would have no access to. He himself still had little idea to the implications behind the subterfuge.

Regardless… Tenpou mused as he watched the Seishin attaché react to their approach, he was in accord with the general in this: the slender, credulous youth was too green for the cutthroat affairs that he had unfortunately muddled into. Hikaru was surely an interesting character, _if being defiant and utterly disrespectful of authority qualifies as 'interesting'_ – Kenren had grouched in partial seriousness while agreeing to the attaché’s tutelage. He had also been quick to dismiss a comparison between his own track record and that of the attaché – _There's a difference between assertion of one's manhood and impertinence of a boy. The way he flagrantly thumbs his nose up at what’s regular? Or interprets words to his convenience? Not that I disagree with him but he really riled the others in the squadron! He's going to get himself killed one day by one of those old geezers 'up there' if someone doesn't look out for him._

Yes, in this he was in tandem with Kenren and additionally, with little tolerance to stand aside while whatever was his own was being encroached…

Hikaru had looked up from his resting spot, still gulping in thick breaths of air. In such a wide open and silent training area, the presence of the two officers was easy realisation. Before, his face would have scowled upon the sight of the either soldier, particularly and especially in regards to Tenpou Gensui. Now, he was picking up his feet to meet them halfway, the corners of his lips quirked.

Honesty worked with these two men, he had realised and believed it now. A week ago, he had declared to them of his whole-hearted intent to stay put in the Western Army. His initial, high-falutin speech had been embarrassing, coming from a sleepless night and multiple reads of his copy of the dossier on 'Hikaru', as if it held enlightenment from the oubliette of self-doubt and distress.

But when he began talking based off his instincts, it had been liberating. A different start was what it had felt like, where the resentment and abstruseness of his past position seemed to fade against the very present connections he was forging as Hikaru. Like a universe was waiting for him to explore.

"Tenpou Gensui… Kenren Taishou…" the Seishin attaché was still breathing hard as he neared the officers.

"How's the training so far, Hikaru-san?" Tenpou asked.

Hikaru levelled serious eyes on him, "It's downright insane, sir." 

A strangled squawk was heard from Kenren. The Seishin recruit read the flare of humour in the marshal’s emerald eyes and tacitly, they deliberately ignored the tallest person among them.

"Our excellent Taishou-sama seems to be aiming for a miracle, isn't he?" Tenpou nodded with grave air.

"Or he's just being an outstanding Taihou-sama(1)," Hikaru deadpanned.

Kenren cut in drily, "If you are done with the insults, I'm claiming my compensation for disservice done to me as the superior officer. My boots do need polishing."

Tenpou, to his deepening mirth, caught the slightest widening of Hikaru’s eyes.

"I believed my stamina's improved!" the Seishin attaché, with an innocent face, smoothly amended. "And I am also adjusting to hand-to-hand combat patterns Kenren Taishou had me memorise."

So, Tenpou beamed at the general, "Sounds like you're doing a great job, Kenren-san!"

The First Squadron leader shot him a sour look.

Tenpou reached into the right pocket of his laboratory coat and took out a large iron cast key, which he handed to a puzzled Hikaru. "Here's something to help you. It's the key to my personal dojo. You may keep it since it's a duplicate," he explained.

Hikaru looked back and forth between the marshal and the object in disbelief. Kenren was staring at the other man with raised brows.

"Usually, the dojo in the compound are reserved for mass use and occupied so you'll need a place to privately practice with the sword, likely at your own timing," Tenpou continued. He turned, poised to walk away. "Come, I'll show you where it is."

It took the superior officers a few steps before they realised the Seishin soldier had not fallen in behind them. Hikaru was rooted to his place, mien stunned and the key held aloft in his hand.

"Kid?" Kenren raised his voice, shaking the youth from his stupor. There was a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

One day, Tenpou predicted, the Seishin representative would take offence with that juvenile term. It should be highly diverting to watch the general received his comeuppance then. Meanwhile, his outrageous wit, minus the antagonism, did make for great entertainment.

A grin of anticipation blossomed on Hikaru’s face. He scrambled up, exclaiming "I… I'm coming!"

Whenever that day of reckoning might be, it could wait.

  


  


######  **Footnotes**

  1. **Taihou-sama:** (Lord) Big Idiot, with the exalting honorific 'sama' as an extra kick to the insult. The katakana for Kenren's title of the general is written as 'Tai'  & 'Shou', literally 'Big' & 'General' respectively. What Hikari did was to substitute 'Shou' with the katakana for 'idiot', which is 'Hou'. The latter is taken from the katakana 'A-hou' which means 'idiot'. There is a rhyme being played here.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, this chapter is up! On top of other business that has taken up much of my time, this chapter has been one of the most difficult to edit from the original. The title of this chapter is 'Juxtaposition" and here I played with the idea of three adjacent perspectives and personalities in tension with one another. It is also the mode by which I build on the characters of Tenpou, Kenren and the OC, and the dynamics between them.
> 
> Comments are appreciated!


	11. Sideline 1 - The First Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In celebration of 2019, I present the first of my spin-off chapters! They function like breaks between narrative archs. Now that my OC, the Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten, is settling into the Western Army after all the controversy, what does she have to say to her family?

Once a month, Hikaru was expected at the Seishin no Goten delegate residence to submit a review of his activities. This was the official reason.

The unofficial one was that his disguise needed to be renewed monthly. He had two vials with him. One contained a clear watery solution – a drop from which would turn the pupils black. The other contained a viscous brown liquid – a drop into the bath would darken the skin tone considerably after a soak of at least a quarter of an hour. That was why Hikaru would also be expected to stay a night at the delegate residence.

This delegate residence was a small but stately palace established in the capital, serving as the liaising point with Tentei’s bureaucracy and also housing the Seishin delegate of the moment. It was symbolic of the subsidiary court’s influence and autonomous status while simultaneously acted as a token of submission to Tentei’s sovereignty.

Hikaru had already sought permission from Tenpou Gensui the day before to leave the military compound. His excitement was palpable. 

“You look eager,” Kenren commented. He would be playing guide for Hikaru later. It was the attaché’s first trip to the delegate residence and the latter had confessed to not being very confident of finding his way, even with the help of a map.

Upon first hearing about the attaché’s errand, the general had wondered what exactly the youth could say to his Seishin no Goten superiors. After all, half of his stay consisted of getting cooped up in his apartment and the other half getting caught up in the internal strife of the First Squadron. 

The baritone voice drew Hikaru’s attention from his hearty chomping of fried dough.

“Pardon?” the youth looked across the canteen table at the general. They were breakfasting together before leaving the barracks.

Kenren pointed his chin at the small spread in front of the recruit. There was a bowl of light porridge, another length of fried dough, a small plate where two mini meat buns rest and a cup of tea. 

“Your appetite’s good today. Happy to meet up with friends from your court later?”

Hikaru’s eyes twinkled as he bit into a meat bun with relish. 

“Mm-hmm,” he made a sound of agreement before continuing cheekily, “or maybe I’m just glad for the break from your terrifying training regime.”

The general grunted noncommittally, the quibble sliding off his laidback nature easily enough. He turned his sight to his own heavier array of dishes and pushed a cup of fruits in the other soldier’s direction.

“Eat up,” he ordered, “for a more balanced meal.” Hikaru’s current appetite was a good sign. He hoped it was not a mere monthly occurrence.

The Seishin attaché paused in mid-chew and considered his superior officer. “How like a nanny, Taichou,” he said.

Kenren, the attractive rake that he was, supposed he should be affronted at the dubious compliment but found himself at loss with that air of unrepentant sincerity. 

“You remind me,” Hikaru’s face broke out into a wide smile, “of my older brothers really!”

It was the first time Kenren heard the recruit speak of personal matters. His brows rose. The kid must be in a really pleased mood today, he reflected. 

“Are you the youngest? How many siblings do you have?” he asked, popping a dumpling into his mouth. He might as well take the opportunity to get to know his subordinate better.

“I am. I have six older brothers,” Hikaru replied with ease.

The baby huh, the general thought while calmly munching. Well, that explained quite a bit. The kid probably would not appreciate his opinions about it though, he also felt.

“Are they also part of the Seishin no Goten administration?” so, he asked instead, starting on his stir-fried noodles.

Hikaru sniggered quietly as if at a joke. “They all are!” he nodded cheerfully.

It seemed to be a good opening to ask something that had been bugging Kenren for some time. 

“How did you get to be the attaché?” he was peering intently at the youth and so did not miss the way his companion froze for a moment. “Were your brothers also offered the position?”

Hikaru stared at the general for a moment too long, feeling derailed, before quickly looking down at the table. “The job was… ah, was simply… offered to me. And I, erm… I just took it. That’s all,” he winced internally at his own lameness.

Needless to say, his companion’s fluster and vagueness were obvious to Kenren. But the answer seemed truthful enough. What intrigued him was the sense of guilt in the voice. 

“I supposed you’re hoping to get some news of your siblings later?” he asked. There seemed to be a deeper story but he was not one to go digging into another man’s wound.

“Oh, oh yes!” Hikaru was relieved to get back to safer waters. “I…”, unbidden, his fingers tightened around his spoon; he could not help the awful swell of emotion that rose within, “I’ve missed them.”

Kenren frowned, not liking the shadow cast over the recruit’s expression.

“Well, eat up quick,” he said, purposely brusque to break the suddenly pensive mood. “We can move out faster then.”

The general was rewarded with a startled look, followed by a grin that radiated delight. He kept an amused eye on the slender lad who returned to his enthusiastic breakfasting. It’s the first time the kid’s so compliant, he considered and hid his smile behind his own attack of ham and string beans.

By the time the two stepped out of the compound, the shorter soldier was fidgety with excitement.

“Perhaps you might pick up your speed a little, Taichou?” he hinted heavily.

Kenren’s face took on an indecipherable look. His feet kept its pace and to himself his thoughts.

“Oh…” 

A soft exclamation interrupted his musing however and the general realised the youth was minding him closely. He stopped in his tracks.

“I’m sorry, Taichou. That was forward of me,” the Seishin attaché said. He looked to the side, abashed. “I guess I’m just too impatient…”

Taken by surprise, Kenren stared at the other soldier. Then, he smirked and lightly cuff the youth on the side of his head. 

“Glad to know you’re finally learning to watch that tongue of yours!” he said, feeling proud of his charge. He had been wondering when the Seishin recruit would grow more sensitive to the consequences of his speech. Perhaps his worry was no longer as merited… though the saucy kid probably still needed watching. 

Hikaru rubbed her head and scowled at the general without any real anger.

“Come on!” Kenren teasing rejoinder continued, giving him a playful push on his shoulder. “You’re the one dawdling now!”

The reporting officer picked up his speed and the attaché, seeing that, could not help but be pleased.

Shops, teahouses and other leisure establishments had just started their day; the capital was warming up to its routine hustle and bustle. Hikaru’s attention seemed to be grabbed by every other activity and person – the three laughing women who entered the brocade shop; the two men staring sombrely at the chess stones between them; a group of identically clad maids hurrying by, hefting in their arms a basket of flowers each. They even rounded a corner where a painting club had decided to gather for the day, its members fraternising over artworks in progress and finished paintings.

“Oi! Kid!” the general called out after realising, for the third time, that the boy had been sidetracked by some inexplicable attraction. 

Pulled away from what had him ogling, Hikaru grinned at the bewildered stare from the other soldier. “I’ve never seen the sights of the capital before! Never knew it could be so lively!” he extolled, sparkling-eyed. His arrival into the capital had been a quiet event, conducted at the break of day. The carriage had borne him to the delegate residence for a short break before taking him to the Western Army compound. More importantly, at that point of time, he had certainly not been in the mood to enjoy the scenery.

Kenren bafflement grew and he shook his head. “No wonder a map’s pointless,” he muttered.

The Seishin delegate residence was built near the imperial palace. Naturally, it occupied a rather luxurious address which meant Kenren and Hikaru needed mostly to keep to the major roads. It was a distinctive building, even among the other grandiose constructs on the prominent street. A flight of white-stone steps led up to an imposing porch where two enormous dark blue pillars flanked the landing. Deeper within rose a set of mammoth doors, painted in a midnight shade and decorated with rows of silver studs. Above them was fixed a prominent tablet embossed with the signature for Seishin no Goten in ancient calligraphy. Four sentry guards, clad in uniforms of deep grey, stood before this entrance.

Since Hikaru continued to be distracted, he was slow to notice when his reporting officer stopped moving. “We’re here, if you would want to know,” Kenren announced wryly.

They were standing in a broad cobbled-stoned road that could fit five horse-drawn carriages comfortably. It took Hikaru a beat to register what his companion meant and then noticed the delegate residence.

“Ahh! We’re here!” he trilled needlessly, just because he was elated.

Kenren’s expression grew more peculiar. “Very good,” the general humoured with a face that made no secret of how droll he found the fuss.

“Come on, Taichou!” Hikaru took to the stairs, two steps at a time.

“Hey! Kid, wait!” Kenren called out. 

The Seishin attaché turned around with a perplexed look and realised that the general had both his hands in his pockets, looking like he had no intention of following after. 

“Go on in,” true enough, the officer said, “I’ll make a move first.”

Hikaru blinked, collecting his thoughts. Yes, there was no reason why the other man needed to enter the ambassadorial compound.

“Ah… of course,” the Seishin recruit sent the general a sheepish smile. “Thank you for showing me the way here.”

Kenren frowned at the youth who was already mid-way up the flight of steps. With the vantage point, the latter was a head taller. “Will you have a problem getting back?” he asked.

“I’ll be fine!” Hikaru replied cheerfully. “I do remember the turns we took. Anyway, I can always ask for directions.”

Although Kenren shot the other a dubious look, he said nothing. Instead he made a jaunty two-finger salute, “See you back at the camp then!” He barely paid notice of the answering nod before turning to leave.

Clad in the dark and sweeping uniform of the Western Army, the general cut a tall, lean and dashing figure. Hikaru watched his diminishing back for two counts before his purpose took precedence. He bounded up the remaining steps and met the guards who blocked his way with their rods.

Hikaru laid a fist over his heart and offered a polite bow. “I’m Hikaru, the Seishin representative attached to the Western Army.” 

Without a word, the guards withdrew their weapons. They pushed open the doors and allowed Hikaru to step over the calf-high threshold. He entered into a spacious verandah which enclosed a sprawling rectangular courtyard.

The dull bang of closing doors reverberated behind her.

Someone approached – a clerk who had been instructed to escort him.

Hikaru’s stop weeks ago at the delegate residence had been short and swift. Now on the other hand, he could look at the place in leisure. Its design differed noticeably from the Court of Celestial Bodies itself although the trademark colour scheme of blue, white and silver had been maintained. The greatest contrasts were the motif carvings. Fauna and flora objects were favoured over geometrical designs and minimalist astral landscapes. It was likely the influence of cultural style from Tentei’s domain. After all, this palace was constructed by His Majesty’s city planners and gifted to Seishin no Goten.

The clerk bypassed the main halls and led Hikaru through the more obscure corridors into the inside apartments. No longer was the Seishin attaché giddy and fascinated. He was actually clenching his hands in nervousness. 

It was a bit of a letdown when he was left to wait in an empty chamber. Hikaru seated himself on one of the chairs lined up adjacent before the writing table. He tried to calm down.

Hence, he was completely unprepared when a tall man in robes of deep green charged into the room unannounced. He shut the few open doors hurriedly while Hikaru gaped. Finally, the intruder turned to face him, familiar silver eyes shining with distressed affection.

Hikaru keenly felt the lump at his throat. Before this man, he was now Nana-hime Hikari once more. 

“Mamo-ou-nii(1)!” she choked out before rushing up to her second oldest brother and flinging her arms around his broad shoulders. 

The second Seishin no Goten princeling was fast to clutch his sister to himself. His usual quick tongue seemed to fail as he gave ear to her sobs of how much he had been missed.

“Hikari-ou-mai(2)! Hikari-ou-mai!” 

A series of cries broke out from behind. The princess turned her head and to her amazement, she saw her third, first and fourth brothers emerging from the inner chambers.

“Kou-ou-nii! Yuu-ou-nii! Shou-ou-nii!” Hikari ran to the three men, weeping as she desperately embraced each of them.

“Let me look at you!” Shou forced her to part. He brushed a tremulous hand through her floppy bangs, sweeping fierce eyes across her olive-skinned face. 

“You’re thinner!” he raged instantaneously. “Do you see that?! She’s thinner!” the hot-blooded fourth prince demanded of his other brothers before accusing his sister, “You haven’t been taking care of yourself!” He seemed on the verge of tears.

Hikari bawled even louder, collapsing against Shou’s bigger frame.

Yuu wiped a hand across his eyes. “We should go inside,” his voice was suspiciously husky. “It’s safer to speak there.”

What the eldest prince said was sensible. Shou led Hikari into the back rooms by hand, refusing to release her. Kouki grabbed the other hand. 

Together, the five Seishin noble siblings entered a parlour. A satin-lined recliner was posited against the wall. Faint perfume wafted through the air from an incense holder. In the centre of the room was a table laid with some plates of sweetmeats and a pot of tea. They settled around it. 

Mamoru wet a towel with the water from a jug placed near the recliner. He handed it to Hikari with a gentle instruction to wipe her face. Shou was busy piling the confectionary on her plate. They were her favourite tidbits. He explained that it was their mother, the Seishin Fujin(3), who had them prepared. Kouki poured out some tea from the pot and urged her to steady her nerves.

Brimming with feelings, Hikari took in the sight of her brothers. 

Each of them was an interesting blend of both the Seishin Okimi(4) and Fujin. The angular cheekbones of the princes were definitely from their father. 

Yuu looked most like the overseer of the astronomical system with his straight brows, wide set eyes and broad face. He had always been the steady and dependable firstborn who had seen and handled the antics of his younger siblings through their growing-up years. The crew cut he sported worked well with his tough, commanding image.

Mamoru had inherited more of the Fujin’s oval facial structure. His was a foxy appearance, with a more elongated mien and slimmer features. The second princeling was also the tallest and leanest of all brothers. Hikari would ruffle him by playing with his hair, which long silky dark locks was part at the side and the shoulder-length mane usually tied at the nape.

Kouki’s eyes were rounder and with his arched brows giving him a bright and alert look; they presently glimmered with grave concern. Like Yuu, he carried himself with an unflappable air yet could look so very boyish when beaming. Longish fringes hung over his face, gentling the sombre and driven expression he often wore. And when stressed, he had the tendency to run his hand through his wavy hair, shorn short at the back. 

Shou was the tallest after Mamoru, his face followed the broad lines of the Seishin Okimi but his wide eyes were narrow. Whenever his lips pulled a lop-sided grin, he could look awfully mischievous. Of the seven of them, he was considered the vainest, often styling his hair and changing his wardrobe. Today, he had curled his bangs over one eye and tied his elbow-length hair in a high and sleek ponytail. The material of his creamy sleeveless robe shone mutely with a pearl-like sheen and a brown belt with beaded fringes completed the assemblage. Hikari knew that if she checked, his sandals would be of a matching design.

Distance had certainly made the heart grow fonder – her brothers seemed more attractive than ever. Hikari tried to muster a smile but her tears would not stop. Helplessly, the princess pressed her face into the wet towel.

“Take your time,” Yuu comforted as his sister laid the used towel on the table. Hikari nodded dumbly before taking a sip of her drink.

“Noboru-ou-nii? Yoshii-ou-nii?” she croaked out, lightly hiccupping.

Easily understanding that their sister was inquiring after the fifth and sixth princelings, Kouki explained that it would be too suspicious for all brothers to disappear from the subsidiary court at once. As it was, having four of them here was already an anomaly. 

“They’ll meet you the next time.” Shou hastened to add. “Noboru-ou-tei(5) will be the next delegate.”

With the six Seishin princes available to aid their father in the operation of Seishin of Goten, the position of the delegate would rotate among them every six months. Mamoru was the current one.

Hikari worried her lower lip. Finally, she asked, with uncertainty in her voice, about the Seishin Okimi and the Fujin. It was with shame that she recalled her refusal to speak to her parents the last time they were together. With a pang, she listened as Yuu described how their mother had taken to dusting her rooms personally and that their father seemed always to be frowning nowadays.

“We have all missed you. Even Shou-ou-tei here laid low for the month.” Kouki’s chuckle was wan. Hikari smiled faintly – Shou had been her fellow trickster.

The fourth prince snorted in response to the dig. “Seishin no Goten has become too solemn without you running about!” he grumbled.

“Chichi-ou-sama(6) says he’ll wait at home for you, along with haha-ou-sama(7).” Yuu continued. 

Hikari felt her lips tremble. “But I can’t go home,” she blinked rapidly to hold back another batch of tears, “I still don’t understand what chichi-ou-sama said… that… that–”

“You’ll figure it out,” Mamoru interjected firmly.

“It’s a ridiculous prophecy!” Shou burst out and glared in defiance when his brothers looked at him disapprovingly. “What does ‘the worth of her person’ even mean? She’s the Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten – a scion of the house that guards the astronomical system! Our oumai! What’s so difficult to understand?!”

Kouki sighed. “You might well be describing any of us here, Shou-ou-tei...” he stated dryly before looking at Hikari intently. “Have you any idea? What does that mean to you, in particular?”

The young princess frowned. “Like what Shou-ou-nii said: aren’t I just Nana-hime? What else do I need to know? Chichi-ou-sama’s prophecy’s so trite it doesn’t make sense!” she complained.

Mamoru suddenly tittered. “In that case, it’s certainly catered to the level of your comprehension ability!” he teased. 

The humour was appreciated. Hikari protested plaintively while her older siblings snickered.

“Let’s set the riddles aside for now,” Yuu said, the atmosphere having been uplifted, “Show us how you look in your uniform!” 

So Hikari moved away from the table to make a slow pirouette. The clean lines of the coat accentuated her trim figure and its high collar her slender neck. When she lifted her arms, the bell sleeves and flair of the coattail were displayed to full effect. Black boot gave her the welcomed additional height and spaulders the extension of her shoulders. The uniform was smart. More importantly, it obscured Hikari’s femininity.

“If there’s one thing I like about the Western Army, it’s the uniform!” she announced, patting the line of brass buttons on her front. Their muted gleam was in better taste than the loud glint of gold, she had always felt. “Perhaps we should re-design our Seishin no Goten costumes. Make them more dashing!”

“Yes, you do look good, Hikari-ou-mai,” Mamoru nodded solemnly, “perfectly like a boy you’ve always been behaving.”

Laughter broke out; Hikari went over to her second brother and punched him on his arm.

“Mamoru-ou-tei has been sending us reports of your time at the Western Army,” Yuu said after his sister settled down again, “But they’re skimpy so we want to know directly from you what has been happening.”

Hikari widened her eyes. “How much do you know?” she gasped, “My run-in with Enrai Taichou? The ambush? The–”

“Ambush?!” Four sets of voices cried out, cutting her off. The Nana-hime peered at her brothers apprehensively.

“I suggest,” Yuu commanded in a dangerous tone, “that you start from the beginning.”

So, Hikari started her story, which began from her day one at the military. When she finished, Shou jumped to his feet and started pacing. He was too furious to even speak. 

“I knew something was fishy about the break-up of the First Squadron!” Mamoru swore. “And to think we missed two weeks of your absence from activity!”

“We should have dug deeper despite what Chichi-ou-sama said,” Yuu’s fist was so tightly clenched it was trembling.

Hikari blinked; the manner which her brothers spoke regarding keeping tabs on her made her bother, for the first time, how Seishin no Goten’s information network worked. Then, the first prince’s statement hit her. 

“What did Chichi-ou-sama say?” she queried. 

Her four brothers paused in their self-reproach, looking remorseful.

Kouki dolefully replied, “He said it’s best to let you be on your own, which translated to us not probing beyond what official documents from the Western Army contain.” 

Hikari breathed in sharply but was collected. 

“That means we’re aware of surface details such as your placement in the First Squadron and schedule. And since we kept track of your squadron, we did receive news of its split. But as to all other censored information…,” the Third Prince waved a helpless hand.

“But why did Seishin no Goten not receive any reports about your victimisation!” Shou, who had returned to his place at the table, spat out.

Hastily, Hikari explained that she was the one who told her superior officers not to do so. Anticipating the suspicion whether she had been coerced, the princess assured her siblings that Tenpou Gensui had in fact mentioned more than once what was in her right to do. Kenren Taichou had even suggested she return to Seishin no Goten, she added. 

Her brothers exchanged grim looks with one another.

“We’re getting you out of the Western Army!” Shou verbalised their thoughts. “Even if you can’t go back to Seishin no Goten, you could stay here!”

“It’s only chichi-ou-sama’s command preventing Hikari-ou-mai from returning.” Kouki added. “I’m sure that once chichi-ou-sama hears what–”

“No!” Hikari shot up from her seat, startling her siblings.

The Seventh Princess was herself surprised by the strength of her outburst and took a moment to regain her composure. “I do not wish to leave,” when calmed, she said. 

Naturally, the four princelings found her words stupefying.

Hikari looked at her brothers in the eye to show how serious she was being. 

“It’s no longer just about the prophecy or chichi-ou-sama’s orders. Despite all that has happened, I think…” the Seishin princes watched in disbelief as their sister smiled to herself, “I’m glad that chichi-ou-sama sent me there. So now, I would say he possibly has the right idea when he told you to let me be on my own.”

Shou rose to his feet again. 

“That’s it!” he declared, to Hikari consternation. “We’re definitely taking you out of that pit! Who’s been addling your mind? Is it Tenpou Gensui? Or even Kenren Taichou? Can it be that you’re so traumatized by that slime Enrai you’ve taken leave of your senses?” He shook his younger sister.

Irritably, Hikari pushed her fourth brother’s hands off. “I’m not crazy!” she protested. 

Crossing her arms, the princess scowled at her siblings, “What’s this? When I didn’t want to leave, I got dragged there and now when I’ve decided to settle you’re trying to move me?!”

“We didn’t expect your very life to be on the line,” Mamoru rebutted with displeasure.

Exasperated, Hikari rolled her eyes, “You do realise what the Western Army’s responsible for, don’t you? I’ve went up against one of the heretical creatures they’re supposed to deal with, remember?”

“We’re not referring to the same state of danger here!” Yuu replied sternly. “Anyway,” he continued in a disparaging tone, “Tenpou Gensui has a near perfect success rate where it comes to battle situations. We’ve checked before sending you to the army. It’s his integrity that we doubt.” 

Kouki, who had once spoken well of the marshal, tightened his lips. He did not negate what his eldest brother had said.

“What?!” Hikari gasped before pointing out scathingly, “Who were the ones convincing me he’s a man of his words?” The princelings were further gobsmacked when their sister added, albeit reluctantly, “And actually, he really is not that bad of a person…”

Kouki, who was there when she had blown a fuse before the Seishin Okimi over the mention of the Western Army officer, found himself speechless.

Mamoru was so agitated, he was next to stand to his feet, “What do you mean? He failed to report of the crime against you!” 

“Whether you choose to lodge a complaint or not, as the highest-ranking officer immediately involved, he has the prerogative to expose the whole of the incident!” Yuu looked extremely vexed. “The principles of that man are questionable!”

Hikari was honestly bewildered. “Did you not hear me? I told him not to raise the alarm!” she reiterated indignantly. “He’s quite an enigma… But I think… I’m willing to believe… that he did what he could to secure my safety.” 

Her brothers instantly objected.

Yet the Seventh Princess remained firm, “Besides, there are good people around too! What about those in the First Squadron willing to help me? And Kenren Taichou who’s training me?”

Her arguments were met with belligerent silence. Hikari beheld the expression of her brothers, perplexed. Then, terrible understanding dawned. “It’s because it’s me, isn’t it?” 

When her brothers stared back blankly, she elaborated, “If I’m truly a regular Seishin attaché, would you’ve be reacting in the same manner?”

“Hikari-ou-mai…!” 

The Seishin princes were quick to grasp what their sister was implying and were not happy with the direction the conversation was taking.

“What would you have done if you were in Tenpou Gensui’s shoes?” the princess persisted. 

Her brothers huffed at such turn of logic but knew they could not come up with a suitable rebuttal without contradicting themselves.

“I’m not going to accept this,” Shou turned away in frustration, seeing that they could not change their sister’s mind.

“Hikaru-ou-mai, seriously,” Yuu sighed with a hand on his forehead. “Give us one good reason – why are you so keen to remain in the Western Army?”

It was a strange sight for the princes to see their youngest sibling fall into deep contemplation. She was the spright among them, given to carefree laughter, fleeting fancies and being cherished by the hearth. In the waiting silence, they became anxious for her answer and also for themselves.

“I’m learning how _not_ to live as Nana-hime of Seishin no Goten.” Hikari said at last, brows furrowing, herself also grasping for clarity.

Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

“Do you know, I’ve learnt how to do my own laundry?” she said, seemingly apropos of nothing which bemused the princes. “The medics came around and ran such errands while I was recuperating but I’ve to figure out how to deal with them myself after I got well. I made a friend who live at the same block. His name is Seiji, from the Third Squadron; he showed me how to use the washing machines at the laundry room. Then I got tired of seeing the floors of my apartment grow dustier so I used the broom and dustpan kept in the utility closet. Now that there’s no one to clear my cutlery I’ve to wash them myself although mostly, I take my meals at the canteen.”

Soft, self-conscious laughter slipped out. “I’m not sure I would ever use the stove in my kitchen to do more than boil water!”

The princes grew pensive as they watch and listen. It was the sense of self-satisfaction in their sister’s voice that struck them, as if she had been enjoying herself.

“It’s not only about the troubles I’ve experienced in the First Squadron that I would tell you about,” Hikari went on, very much sincerely. “I wish also to have you hear about the things I’m learning to do on my own – mundane things which back in Seishin no Goten, were all managed for me. In these few weeks at the Western Army, I have had problems big and small. But with every one that I overcame, I feel that I’m earning my place at there.”

For a little while, the princes had no response. Finally, Yuu gruffly said, “Your place is with us.”

“I know,” Hikari agreed serenely. The Sho-ouji(8) had placed his hands on the table and she reached forward to clasp one in her own. “But if not for what had happened in the Western Army, I wouldn’t have understood how thoughtless a person I am.”

“Who said that about you? Is it Tenpou Gensui?” Shou banged a fist on the table, gnashing his teeth. “That man knows nothing! You’re fine the way you are!”

“Chichi-ou-sama did. Even Kou-ou-nii said something to that effect.” Hikari gently rebuffed.

The Third and Fourth Princes shot her incredulous looks. 

“Remember that day we came back from the Realm Below?” she peered at her third brother. “That’s what chichi-ou-sama meant when he said I was being irresponsible, isn’t it? That was why I could really have gotten into trouble with Tentei’s court that time. I was ignorant of how others will react to my behaviour, wasn’t I?”

“That’s– that’s different!” Kouki sputtered. “You’re just inexperienced! You have no idea how insidious others can be!”

Yuu spoke up urgently. “Hikari-ou-mai, you’ve to take care. People do not know you as the princess from Seishin no Goten. So those like Enrai… they’re not sensitive to your welfare.”

“If I haven’t been sent to the Western Army but remain ever Seishin no Goten Nana-hime, I might never have learnt that,” Hikari emphatically replied with pleading eyes. “All of you are always protecting me, aren’t you? But perhaps, too much.”

The hush that fell was heavy with both concession and denial, for the princes knew not what to say against what they hated to accept. 

Mamoru moved to stand before Hikari. He held her by her shoulders. 

“When did you learn to talk like that?” the Ni-ouji(9) murmured, looking deeply into his sister’s face. How could a mere disguise of tanned complexion, dark eyes and shortened hair make such a difference?

“Let me stay on in the Western Army, Mamoru-ou-nii,” Hikari implored. 

The second prince released her and turned aside. He looked torn. 

Hikari began to fret. She went to her other siblings, tugging on their robes and cajoling. 

The men could not resist her for long. Shou was the first to capitulate. “Why do we always end up letting you do what you want?” he groaned, sitting down heavily.

Similar heartfelt sighs were heard. But Hikari squealed in victory and threw her arms around her disgruntled fourth brother.

“Perhaps we should increase your liaison with the delegate residence to a weekly instead of monthly basis,” Kouki proposed. 

Mamoru darkly muttered he would prefer a daily meet-up. 

Yuu grunted in agreement.

“You can’t expect me to keep running back and forth!” Hikari whined without true heat. 

It had been a long while since the princes heard their sister’s light-hearted voice; such antics from her felt as familiar as home. Though the princes were loathed to admit it, Hikari sounded happy. It was assuring but at the same time, bittersweet somehow.

  


* * *

  


######  **Footnotes**

  1. **Mamo-ou-nii:** addressing Mamoru, the older noble brother
  2. **Hikari-ou-mai:** addressing Hikari, the younger noble sister
  3. **Seishin Fujin:** Fujin is the title for the female consort of the lord
  4. **Seishin Okimi:** Okimi is the title for the lord
  5. **Noboru-ou-tei:** addressing Noboru, the younger noble brother
  6. **Chichi-ou-sama:** Formal, upper class term for father
  7. **Haha-ou-sama:** Formal, upper class term for mother
  8. **Sho-ouji:** First Prince
  9. **Ni-ouji:** Second Prince




	12. To Truly See The Self

####  _Journal Entry 10_

_I wonder, Reader, if you are convinced of my rationality. Or do you suspect I have fallen into a deception of idolatry in which so falsely beguiled am I that my sense of self-respect and sanity are fled to the winds._

_These perhaps are your arguments: how it seems my correspondence with Tenpou and Kenren composed largely of self-castigation. Surely such attrition must indicate the successful bewitchment of my person! Worse, my open partisan clearly contradicts any claims of impartiality!_

_To the Readers eager to cast aspersions over the soundness of my mind, I have only this to say: are you so insipid an observer you have missed my constant exposition on the foibles of the Four? Do you think they could avoid being subjected to my awakened acuity?_

_I have stated most emphatically – Konzen Douji, Tenpou Gensui, Kenren Taishou and Goku bore their flaws as much as their worth. They were grown men and a growing child who had endured their share of disappointments and frustrations and had, as anyone with a shred of self-will do, responded to their environment according to their impulses._

_As valid as is the issue of their conduct and its consequences, is it not also fair to inquire of the lens through which they are criticised?_

_Let me be upfront about the matter at heart._

_Are you, Reader, able to conceive this: that the Four are as any person born, the same as you and I, striving to define their existence within their confinements in this reality known as life?_

_They made their choices, as we all do. They had their moments of triumph and failures, as we all have._

_Hence, to idealise them is meaningless. Similarly, to demonise them is senseless._

_Surely, to perceive their mortality becomes the most difficult task befalling the study of these beings hereafter – if it is even allowed._

_Is this possible in this Realm of immortality? The underlying assumption is revolutionary: that the beings of the Realm Above are inwardly frail; as much as any creatures of the other Realms we lord over._

_If I may extend that idea: do we possess the temerity to admit that the Four are not exceptions?_

_The implication is tremendous. Consider ourselves; from the least among our ranks to the highest. Since I am demanding for fair-mindedness, let us consider even Li Touten and his co-conspirators. None of us can be exempted from this question, including my very own self._

_Can you, Reader, better understand how it is that I could say as early as in the preface, why we celestial souls are not above our neighbours?_

_I am perfectly aware of how easy it would be to judge my person as controversial. Perhaps even now, I have managed to scandalise my readers. However, having witness the double-faced interpretations of the events surrounding the Four, I know better than anyone the malleability of opinions defined by majority power and augmented by virtue of time and tradition._

_We are all affected, some more than others, by what we are collectively taught. Who is the one who dared to walk a lonesome road? The Four are blessed in this measure; they have one another. But they are here no more and the air around me feels wide and empty._

_Can I hope for the day my words be taken benignly? Will I be able to see the time where the Four are no longer reviled? Where Goku is understood as a child who could not help himself?_

_Memories of seeping life, a collapsing world and final goodbyes would assuage my mind and I would ask: is it possible – in this Realm of immortality where all things remained constant?_

_Truly, Reader, I tilter between wistfulness and despair._

  


### 

  


Life took to a new normalcy. 

Tenpou finally uprooted the First Squadron of Enrai’s influence. Naturally, his thorough method in the handling of the matter created tremors in other squadrons. Other generals, regardless of where they stood in the conflict, recognized the line they should toe. 

For the First Squadron, that meant their reinstatement after its roster was reduced to a pittance of sixteen men, counting also Kenren Taishou. Though Kenren’s freewheeling ways invited scepticism, his gruff protective tendencies, reluctant as he often insisted he was, ultimately won the squadron over. Besides, his obstinacy to follow through and ability to back up his claims helped. 

As for Hikaru, he learnt to assimilate. There was much to catch up on: his physical fitness needed improving; here are technologies he had to familiarise himself with; codes for battle formations to memorise; the experience of working within a team. Generally, his days tended to begin earlier and end later due to extra instructions from Kenren. If he was not spending training hours with the First Squadron in the halls, he could be found at a small dojo, not far off from the obstacle course in the northern section of the compound. 

Ah. There were also the monthly reports he had to make in person at the Seishin no Goten delegate residence. 

Amidst this busyness, the siren mobilising the army blared through the compound. This was, officially, Hikaru’s first subjugation case. The target looked like the most horrendous combination possible between a bull and a snake and multiplied a few hundred times in bulk. However, that was not what occupied the mind of the Seishin representative upon returning to the Realm Above. 

He currently sat in Tenpou’s private dojo in the seiza position, changed out of his uniform into his usual pale tee-shirt and dark sweatpants. An arm was stretched out and palm up and upon his face was a look of concentration so heavy it seemed he might break out in sweat. Finally, when he could no longer maintain the effort, Hikaru let his arm flopped back to his side. His breaths were shallow. 

Seiun-ken had not responded to his mental call at all. Once, where his weapon had sung back to the hum of his thought, there was nothing. A few hours prior in the Realm Below, he had been in a flurry with the other soldiers, dodging the monstrous creature’s deadly swipes while trying to maintain positions. It would have been so much easier, he had wished then, if he could weaken it with a strike from Seiun-ken. 

The slide of the dojo door pulled Hikaru out of his ruminations. 

“I wondered if you’d be taking the evening off. You just had your first subjugation case. Some men were known to feel overwhelmed for a while,” Tenpou said as he entered. 

Hikaru could certainly not reveal it had not been his first experience facing an abomination, nor had that particular incident been terrifying for the typical reason inferred to by the marshal. He thought quickly. “Meditation helps, I supposed,” he feinted. 

Tenpou nodded, going on to compliment, “You were very collected during the action. Well done.” 

Hikaru wondered if he had imagined the slight inflection on certain wordings. The urge to redirect their talk grew and he blurted, “I didn’t think you could be so serious!” 

Surprise and then incomprehension caught the marshal. He stared at the youth. 

“I mean– just now… during the subjugation,” Hikaru forced himself to explain. Tenpou’s expression was closed and it made him uncomfortable. “You were… intense.” 

It was a mild description for the obey-or-die manner in which the marshal had shot out commands in a gravelly tone and ran hither and thither more than any other soldier to ensure his plans were solidly executed. Tenpou could switch between flippancy and compelling leadership, Hikaru knew. Still, it was reeling to see those leafy eyes turned icy and non-negotiable, staring at the target with a chilling vengeance that felt unexplainably personal. 

Hikaru’s squadron-mates had muttered about the marshal seeming even more careful in directing the First Squadron than before – probably keeping in mind their numerical disadvantage. Maybe that was it; Hikaru was aware he had few referencing points to work with. 

“Combat conditioning, that’s all. It’s good you’re committed to your practicing. We’ll never know when we’ll be called upon,” Tenpou cast him one of those mild, blank smiles, and Hikaru knew he better go along with the direction the ball now rolled. “How has it been going?” 

The Seishin soldier looked away. 

They did bump into each other at the dojo so it became not unusual for the marshal to offer a pointer or two or for them to practice duel. Their last martial exchange was weeks ago. The gap between them had been so lopsided, Tenpou was basically standing in a spot while the Seishin attaché buzzed around like a gadfly, too lacking in power to budge the officer. 

“You won’t find that I’ve improved,” Hikaru’s voice was clipped and the line of his lips pressed. His eyes had fallen to the ground. 

Tenpou frowned slightly. 

“I’ve meditated enough,” Hikaru abruptly announced, unfolding himself. He barely acknowledged the marshal on his way out. 

Days later, Kenren and Tenpou were trading ideas on sharpening the partnerships between the First Squadron members. The general made a passing comment about the Seishin attaché spending longer nights at the private dojo. 

  


* * *

  


Next time the Western Army was activated, it was to attack a youkai fortress that was not so much built on a mountain ridge of a rocky landscape than built into it. There were even flags planted on the more even footholds, all the way to the jagged brow. Multiple hollows, visible and hidden, dotted the towering façade and members of the youkai resistance weasel in and out of them adroitly. 

It was quite an impressive set-up, really, and ideal to defend because anyone attempting to sneak into one of the opening by overcoming the steep and ragged surface was easy target for picking.

Tenpou took one look and gave orders to set up a large camp within visibility of the youkai outposts. Be as flamboyant about it as possible, he told the entire division and also allow the generals to fire occasional smoke bombs from afar. Meanwhile, he sent scouts to explore the existence of the nearest cultivated site. Reports came back with a discovery of a lake two miles away, a fishing village situated in its neighbouring forest and a cavern on the shoreline opposite.

The marshal’s approach began to make sense. After all, youkai rebels had to be fed and it was suspicious that there seemed to be no method of contact between the occupants of the fortress and the outside world. Unless their opponents actually manage to operate an underground farm, they must somehow possess a secret route from within linking them to a food source outside.

The Western Army spent a little more than a week in the Realm Below to get their job done. Upon a triumphant return to base, Tenpou privately and steely called for Hikaru to follow him to his office. The strategist said nothing when Kenren invited himself to the meeting.

“You were put in the team securing the exit. Who gave you permission to move from your station?” Tenpou demanded after the doors were closed.

The scene was familiar; the marshal sat at his desk, taking the Seishin soldier before him to task while Kenren observed both of them from the side. 

Hikaru looked in amazement at the marshal behind his desk. “Jyuurai’s team was encountering an unexpected level of offense. The enemy was on the verge of breaking through!” he argued.

“That’s not a decision for you to make!” Tenpou rebuked. “You were given a command and you disobeyed. Worse, you think you’re entitled to disobey.”

“I merely saw a situation which needed back up so I–”

“And that situation’s not your concern. Your only focus is to hold your assigned position so the whole mission could be executed!”

Tenpou was the sort of leader who needed not shout to make his displeasure known. In fact, he was more affective the steelier he held himself. Hikaru could feel his cheeks flushed for how tightly he kept his own temper.

“As a member of the Western Army, you follow instructions,” the officer warned, green eyes flashing. “I’ve made myself clear. There better not be a next time or I’ll be applying the martial law, do you understand?”

Hikaru’s reply was not instantaneous. “Yes, sir…,” he bit out, glaring.

After the Seishin attaché left under a thunderous cloud, Tenpou looked over at the general, who had been surprisingly silent throughout. Kenren stared back nonchalantly.

“Childcare’s over,” the marshal told him coldly.

  


* * *

  


Hikaru kept getting flatten by Kenren. In all sense.

“You’re a little faster today, kid,” the general comforted, a tad flippantly though. He was squatting and grinning down at the panting face of the Seishin soldier. The combat workout at Tenpou’s little dojo had been going on for more than two hours and unlike his student, he had barely broken out in sweat.

“One day… it’ll… be… your face… wiping… the floor,” Hikaru swore, struggling for air.

“Heh heh! Perhaps after five hundred years.”

In stiff and pained motions, Hikaru flipped himself around and dragged himself up to sit. Kenren shifted to accommodate him.

“Those abominations from the Realm Below won’t be as patient,” Hikaru groaned.

Kenren sat down, curled an arm around a bended knee and cocked his head, thinking of what his subordinate meant. “This period is just an anomaly. The Western Army typically ain’t this busy.”

Hikaru had his third taste of subjugation just two days prior, which meant such incidents were averaging out to once a month.

“Well, a bet’s running whether the next case will come in a few weeks’ time,” the youth contended before muttering grimly, “I really need to get better.”

Kenren eyed his subordinate sideways. “Hey kid, a man got to have his sense of purpose. But some things ain’t worth sticking your neck out for.”

Hikaru shot him a bemused look. “I wonder why you’re still in the army and a general to boot when you start talking like that,” he said.

“There’s always a life ready to take your place, even if it’s for being taken out,” the squadron leader shrugged, his tone matter-of-fact. “Besides, it’s not as if you’re tasked to duke with the enemy one-to-one. Why so desperate?”

Hikaru scowled at the wooden floor. “You know,” he said with faux casualness, “You should say that to Tenpou Gensui too.”

The sourness in his companion’s voice did not escape Kenren. He supposed the Seishin attaché was still miffed about the reprimand he had received. Though routines between them continued, a certain coolness had settled in the interactions between the youth and the other officer. Two bullheads indeed…

Having said that, Hikaru did make a valid point. Tenpou Gensui worked the battlefield as if he was alone and possessed. But that would be a rabbit hole for another day.

“And you know why I’m still in the army?” Kenren smoothly shifted gear. He smirked, “Coz I’m just too great.”

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

  


* * *

  


During one of his meetings at the Seishin delegate residence, Hikaru had asked how possible was it to break the seal placed on him.

Yoshi, the Sixth Prince who had been present, explained that the sealing arts was at its core about the suppression of will by will. A tremendous exertion of willpower – practically of cataclysmic effect – would be required for such a release.

Noboru, the Fifth Prince and current delegate, gently reminded the attaché that the one who had sealed his abilities was the Seishin Okimi, most powerful of their subsidiary court.

Hikaru considered the depth of his desire to stop being so feeble. Particularly after Tenpou Gensui’s restriction, he wanted to challenge why he could not act as he saw fit while the marshal could, when it was for the same cause.

It took time and so much concentration his head could be left pounding afterwards. But finally, the Seishin attaché could feel the pull of his energy – so very meagrely – coating the swish of his practice blade. It was like leeching moisture out of stone, an effort exhausting to the bones.

…how far could he push this?

  


* * *

  


The third time Hikaru received an admonition in Tenpou’s office, he was cuffed at his wrists. Two other squadron-mates, Eizen and Renshi were present as well. They had been assigned the role of guards, ready to restrain the Seishin attaché if the need arose. Yet, a glance at Hikaru’s hunched shoulders and ashen face indicated how unnecessary such a precaution was.

Everyone was looking somewhat dishevelled and their dark uniforms dusty, just returned from a subjugation case. A First Squadron soldier, Sou, had gotten his left leg crushed during the action and Hikaru was being held responsible. Kenren had never seen his reporting officer so livid, void of capacity for slyness or witty putdowns in that unforgiving mien. Threats were done and over with; there would be no going easy on the youth.

“Three days confined to the cells,” it was the first thing the marshal declared, “Also, suspended from active duty till further noticed.”

Hikaru had been hanging his head. He lifted it then, lips parted as if reflexively to protest. Yet a bleak stare was all he could muster.

Tenpou waved a hand for his dismissal. Eizen and Renshi, clearly conflicted, was rather loose in their hold of Hikaru’s biceps while they escorted him straight to the basement of the barracks where the holding cells are.

“No disagreement?” the marshal questioned Kenren once they were alone. His tone was a touch mocking. However, the explicit rage on his face seemed to have petered out. 

The lanky general remained cautious of the other man’s mood. “Give me some credit,” he drawled, throwing his superior an unsmiling look. “I’m aware Hikaru has stepped out of line. Besides, you’ve warned him before to keep his impulses checked. Guess the kid has more to learn about restraint.”

He straightened himself from the shelf he had been leaning against and made his way to the exit. Books were starting to pile up around again – it was time for another clean-up. “I’ll have a look at Sou first,” he said, not bothering with how the other man would react.

Checking out the situation of the injured First Squadron member meant travelling to the Medical Academy housed within the extended property of the imperial palace. An injury of his degree had required a more complicated setup that was not available in the barrack’s own clinic. Once there, Kenren discovered that Sou was being treated still and that the corridor outside was crammed with the other members of the First Squadron.

Many of them had choice words to say about Hikaru.

It was a few hours later before he could visit the cell where the Seishin attaché would be spending a few nights in. Hikaru’s hands had been freed and he was curled up against the wall, hugging his knees. Kenren remembered this posture from that occasion under the sakura tree. Current surrounding was certainly a lot more dismal and the scene more miserable.

Kenren opened the gates of the cell. “Hi’ya, kid!” his voice boomed in the stark space.

Hikaru buried his face into his thighs. The general thought he heard a snivel and it made him twist his lips in a half-grimace. He settled himself on the floor beside the smaller soldier.

The Seishin attaché lifted weepy eyes and peered at the general through messy bangs. “How’s… how’s Sou-san?” he asked, sounding low and timid.

“Won’t be walking around for months,” Kenren bluntly told him. “Bones of left leg in pieces. But he’ll lived. Leg intact.”

It could have been worse.

Their target this time was built like a hellish mutation of a rhinoceros, thick and tall as a small mountain. Three horns lined its snout and curved nails sprouted from its massive hooves. Its hide had proved to be impenetrable, their tranquiliser shots simply bouncing off. So Tenpou called for them to utilise energy ropes – cords as thick as arms that shrank in elasticity the more the prey struggled and was capable of conducting electricity. But the immense strength and stamina of the monster while resisting capture actually manged to fray them. Debris had been flung about because chunks of the mountainous territory was being torn out by those horns and claws.

Suddenly, the abomination collapsed on its right foreleg. A particularly wild scream followed as it went on a bigger frenzy, throwing off more than half of the men holding on to an end of the tether and then triggering a landslide as it banged into the cliff on the side. Sou, unluckily, had been flung into a crevice which narrowness hampered his ability to escape the pile of rocks raining down in his general area. Kenren managed to pulverise one small boulder that would have landed on Sou’s head with a plasma shot but could not catch a later one smashing into his lower appendages.

Tenpou materialised, shouted at him to extract Sou before disappearing again, presumably to manage control over the mad beast. It had collapsed on its entire right flank, braying and struggling to work both fore- and hindlegs but unable to for some reason. Subjugation was a lot easier.

Only later, when he had Sou eased down the slope with the help of two others, half of his body soaked and dripping with his own blood and left leg mangled beyond description, then did he learnt that Hikaru had been caught for attacking the limbs of the abomination and setting it off. Astonishingly, the Seishin soldier had somehow managed to fracture them with his military issued sword.

Honestly, Kenren had felt like marching over and slamming his knuckles over Hikaru’s head the moment Tenpou had explained the sight of the Seishin attaché secured between Eizen and Renshi. But the youth’s horrified expression upon seeing the unconscious Sou managed to allay his violent urge. Still, he was furious enough to refrain speaking to him from that point.

The general glanced at the hunched subordinate beside him now, that crumbled face and uncharacteristic muteness. He was not raging anymore, he admitted and inwardly sighed… _when has he gotten so responsible?_

Hikaru raised a trembling hand over his eyes and attempted to squeeze himself in even further. “I really mess up this time, haven’t I?” he choked out.

Kenren snorted. That was one true statement, all right. “What were you thinking?” he asked, exasperation seeping into his voice.

“I… I just wanted to help contain it… I… I thought I know what to do… so I… so…,” Hikaru found himself unable to think past the guilt to string together a coherent narrative. All he could recall at the moment was the damaged form of his First Squadron colleague.

It was unclear if the general understood the stuttered reply. But from his grave expression, he was certainly unimpressed.

“In chaotic situations like the battlefield,” he said when it was apparent the Seishin member was no longer able to go on, “Sometimes the line between success and failure’s an accident. You’ve got the beast disabled and we captured it; too bad it managed to get Sou. It might have gone some other way, though. Who knows? But we’re not talking about you lacking in guts to take that chance or what you’re achieving. This is about sparing a thought for your fellow men!”

The tone turned harsh. Yet Hikaru did not shy away from the flint hardening the general’s face. This was necessary flagellation.

“You did not consider the possible repercussion on the rest of the men when you went charging in, didn’t you – just so taken up with scoring a hit? As much as I acknowledge your accomplishment, I, as well as Tenpou Gensui can’t condone your selfishness.”

Like back at Tenpou’s office, Hikaru had no rebuttal to give. He bowed his head.

Kenren took to his feet. His gaze that fell on the Seishin soldier was not without compassion. “Having ambitions is commendable. But to have them accomplished by dismissing the welfare of others… that’s despicable.”

He left the conversation at that. With three days in the cell, the Seishin attaché would have ample space to stew in self-recrimination. He would also have the time to pull his composure together.

Long after the footsteps had faded, Hikaru’s regret continued in rivets down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illness took up much of my energy and time away from this work. Apologies.
> 
> Criticism is welcome. Thank you for reading!


	13. Laid Out Bare

####  _Journal Entry 11_

_Thus, how heavy my heart as my pen continues its work across the page. How can I fulfill this task I have set before me? How is it possible to defend my claim that it is the vitality of the Four, their boldness and not spite by which they counter the full vengeance of our colossally powerful social order which, admittedly, they have scorned and whose malignant elements they dared to confront?_

_What can I prove simply by relating the Four’s influence over my life? What definite statements can I make regarding their defiance against the virulent forces that have now been exposed?_

_In fact, in urging for public opinion to give them fair credit, I might positively have earned their scorn instead. I could practically hear their scoffs, Tenpou more politely worded than Kenren and Konzen, regarding my attempt through this project._

_For the supreme irony, and perhaps unitary bottomline is: they have never cared._

_I am not inferring that they are cold in hearts. Never._

_I speak of their refusal to pander to the vanity of the fickle crowd. Between the choice of their freedom to simply be, however without insurance to their comfort and the fallacious safety of playing the obedient sheep for which they would first have to pay with their dignity, they chose to value their individual will above the collective pressure._

_Indeed, the rebelliousness for which they have been so conveniently criticised was an accident more than deliberate intention._

_On the opposite end of the spectrum, I would never consider them as heroes._

_If I could imagine their skepticism at my campaign on their behalf, I can as well envision their howling hilarity at the idea of them being placed on so glorified a pedestal._

_Had that been my purpose, I have full faith that they would be the first to scold me addled and burn this book, or in Goku’s case, doodle._

_Li Touten and his associates had schemed their way to possess the influence over hearts and minds, life and death. When they came up against an indomitable wall upon encountering the Four, it became imperative logic to remove such obstacle to total dominance._

_For the Four cannot be moved precisely because they had not cared – not for the illusions of concord and victory offered, nor the pretence of respectability and reputation or any other tempting but temporal bribes promising security._

_Such is their attitude when alive, and now, such must be my determination till the end of my journal._

  


### 

  


Classification of plants by toxicity was a fascinating read. But a shadow loomed over the pages of his book so Tenpou looked up; it was Kenren.

“What took you so long?” the marshal raised his brows. He was seated against the wall, a pile of literature stacked up to his shoulders by his side. Though he could not see the wall clock from his spot, he was about three-quarters through the thick text since the general had informed him about signing Hikaru out.

“The kid asked to see Sou,” Kenren shrugged. He recalled the unkempt and hollow-eyed attaché whom he had pushed to get a wash and a change of clothes before bringing him over to the Medical Academy where the First Squadron soldier had remained recuperating. “That’s the first thing he said when out of the cell.”

Tenpou went back to reading. He hummed. “I hope he realised he has much to make up for?”

Kenren squinted at the noncommittal expression on the marshal’s face. It really did seem that the bespectacled officer was no longer furious at the Seishin attaché. He sighed, “Yeah. You should see him bowing and bawling before Sou. That sorry pup look was really effective. Some of the other guys were there and even they couldn’t hold it against that amount of sap.”

Now, the marshal’s lips bore a hint of a smile.

“Hey… what do you have in mind for Hikaru’s suspension?” Kenren probed. He received an inquiring glance for his attempt. “My squadron’s down two men. It’ll better not be for one of them to be twiddling his thumb for who-knows-how-long! And how long would that be, by the way?”

Tenpou raised a hand and waved it in some vague direction. “There’s plenty to do. He’ll be well occupied.”

Kenren gave his reporting officer a deadpanned look for that non-answer before eyeing the space around him. The books, it seemed to him, had piled up even more since the three days he was last here but not that badly; Tenpou had been spending hours out of his office. One reason was to look into Sou’s condition. There was also a meeting yesterday with the higher-ups regarding the recent increase in subjugation cases. 

He had a sneaking feeling about where the Seishin soldier would be deployed soon.

Kenren squatted, bringing him in closer proximity to his reporting officer. “You didn’t visit the kid while he was in the cell,” he pointed out.

Tenpou flicked an unperturbed glance at his companion. “Why would I need to? You did marvellously as his counsellor.”

The general did not think highly of the compliment, if it was even meant to be one. He narrowed his eyes, “Aren’t you curious how he managed to crack the legs of the creature?”

“Are you sure you want me to pursue the matter how of how Hikaru executed his private plans without consultation with his superiors?” Tenpou countered. “Let’s just wrap up this incident with a short confinement and suspension of his duties, shall we? The report’s easier to write too.”

Kenren rose to his feet, his mouth flat. Though the marshal sounded bland and rational, his answer was laced with a warning. He could keep his speculation to himself, for now. “Well, you better have your instructions ready by tomorrow then. I told the kid to see you in the the morning,” he said, crossing his arms to mean business. 

Although the bespectacled man seemed to ignore him, he was somewhat confident the other officer was paying attention. 

But just in case, he had better be here the next day.

  


* * *

  


Well, Tenpou had been listening. 

Unlike _that_ previous disciplinary occasion, Hikaru was given a proper duty list to fulfil. As Kenren suspected, the Seishin attaché would be serving time as the marshal’s personal bookkeeper. Besides that, he was being lent out to the administrative office as an errand boy. His work would be made known upon calling in at the building south of the compound after lunchtime.

Hikaru was reserved throughout the briefing, even meek. Not once when he stood before Tenpou’s desk did he address either man directly. After a stilted nod, he headed to the stacks of books scattered at the furthest corners of the office to begin his task. It was disconcerting but Kenren supposed such behaviour could be understood.

To the general’s annoyance, though, Tenpou acted as if nothing was amiss, fishing out a different text from the one yesterday and quickly becoming absorbed.

At least nothing explosive occurred. Those two seemed to be existing in different bubbles despite sharing the same room. Kenren could feel his brows furrow as he walked out – it would often be tensions beneath the surface that led to bigger damages.

  


* * *

  


Slightly more than a fortnight later, Hikaru was startled when he stepped out of the administrative, carrying a few thin folders against his chest, to see the First Squadron general blocking his path.

“You haven’t been at the dojo lately,” Kenren growled.

Hikaru swallowed. Carefully, he reached into his pocket with his free hand and took out a familiar cast iron key. He held it out but kept his sight lowered. “Some things are better left unsaid. I can train elsewhere,” he muttered.

When the taller man shoved his face near, his anger was palpable. But the Seishin attaché proved stubborn enough to keep himself still.

“Cheh! What a narrow-minded crybaby,” the squadron leader sneered. “I supposed coddling your arrogance’s more important that watching the backs of your comrades. What’s the point of practice, yeah?”

Hikaru sucked in a breath. That hurt.

Kenren must have seen something on his face. His expression softened.

“If you’re not at the dojo later, I’ll hunt you down and whoop your ass wherever you are,” he said in a gruffer tone. “You’re suspended, not on vacation!”

Without waiting for confirmation, the general stalked off. The Seishin attaché was glad for it; he did not think he might be able to keep his composure any longer otherwise.

Then, about a week later, it was Tenpou who approached him. The smile he wore was wide and sunny.

Hikaru froze, tongue tied, trepidation running tingles down his spine. With great effort, he loosened his fingers. It would not do to accidentally crimp the pages of the book he was caught reading.

So far, there had been no interaction between the marshal and him whenever both of them were in the office at the same time. He had wondered at times how aware the bespectacled man was of his presence beyond the text he was engrossed in at that moment, or the very few occasions he bothered with paperwork. Would this new aloofness between them stay? The reluctance he felt at having lost whatever progress in familiarity with the marshal rather took him back.

“You can borrow it if you wish,” the officer offered.

Hikaru broke his stare to look down at the anthology in his hands. It was a collection of romantic songs from the Realm Below and had been so incongruous from the titles of other surrounding texts that it caught his curiosity. Some of the lyrics were saccharine, he criticised but a handful he found likeable, based on the small number of pages he had managed to browse through.

Tenpou Gensui was an astonishingly avid and indiscriminate reader, he discovered. Mixed among the books of grave and dense subjects are those of frivolous interests and at times so simple they contained more illustrations than words. Like the psyche of the man himself, Hikaru found attaching a straightforward insight into his preferences nebulous.

“Feel free to borrow the books,” the scholar-cum-strategist persisted brightly, easily taking into stride the one-sidedness of the conversation, “After all, it’s good to freely lend what one has freely gotten!”

A deliberately basterdised saying, perhaps for humour’s sake, in a strange conversation that meant the general and the marshal had been talking. For the first time in so long, against this contrived friendliness, Hikaru felt a sense of pique.

“I understand,” he replied stiffly. Denying himself the urge to show Tenpou his heels, he resumed being busied with sorting out the books. It was a relief when the marshal left him to be.

Time rolled on, in any case. To Hikaru’s surprise, he found his new routines more tolerable than initially supposed.

Domestic habits seemed to have a humbling effect. There was something relaxing about being left alone to dust around Tenpou’s library in the morning, which gradually became spick and span due to the daily tidying. Fumbling book-keeping in the beginning gradually grew into competent and orderly placements of items in a well-acquainted space.

Afternoons were spent bearing the grumpy clerks, who took the opportunity to unload unwanted tasks at his expense, including the legwork required to make deliveries of documents often to various ministries and departments out of the compound. Yet, Hikaru found it novel to acquaint himself with new places and faces, up till he encountered ornery characters, of course, who did not think much of making thing unpleasant for him.

There had been a notable incident at Kanzeon Bosatsu’s Shichiku no Miya, the Purple Bamboo Palace. The Seishin attaché had been disappointed already not to have gotten a glimpse of the famed Goddess of Mercy. Instead, he had been directed to the office of an incredibly rude golden-haired administrator who processed his papers with a sour expression and then threw the folder off the corner of his table after he was done. Hikaru had been peeved on the entire journey back to the barracks.

Such sedateness jarred against what was happenings within the Western Army. An average of one subjugation case per month grew into two. Then three. Then weekly. The atmosphere among the soldiers became jittery. Mutterings about foul mysteries from the Realm Below arose. Benched as he was, it was impossible for Hikaru to stay detached whenever the siren screamed through the halls.

“I’m getting back into action tomorrow,” Sou announced during a dinner. It had been one month since he was released from the care of the Medical Academy to recuperate at home. Near-daily bedside visits from Hikaru had segued into dinners joined by others from the squadron. There were four of them around the square table this night – including Shurei and Liyuu – at a dining establishment out of the barracks.

The stocky Shurei slapped Sou in the back with glee. “Finally! We’ve been looking forward to it,” he cheered. Genuine joy lighted up his dark, heavy-set features.

Hikaru was more anxious. “So soon? Are you fully recovered?”

Sou flashed his typical lop-sided grin, raised an arm and flexed his muscles. “I’m so healthy I’m bored to tears. Thanks to your tonics from Seishin no Goten! They really sped up the healing. Can’t wait to go back to training with the others,” the ruddy, red-headed soldier exclaimed.

Hikaru smiled in return, appreciative of his colleague’s upbeat personality. It had played a big factor in his easy forgiveness of the part he played in his injury, he knew.

“We’ll be glad for more manpower, considering the strange influx of heretical creatures,” Liyuu, a quieter character among the First Squadron members, commented. The approving look he shot Sou was weighted down by the mention of the problem.

Hikaru was surprised when Liyuu turned to him and asked, “When will you be returning?”

The Seishin attaché blinked, nonplussed, at the expectant looks of the three other men at the table. He then shrugged and replied, “Tenpou Gensui has not said anything about it.”

It had not meant he had not wondered occasionally at the same question.

Exchanges with the marshal, if any, were kept to courtesies nowadays. Tenpou had thanked him few weeks ago for the tidy state of his office; he seemed satisfied just keeping him within sight and attached to such trifle duties.

Liyuu sighed. “I’m hoping that a bigger fighting force might keep Tenpou Gensui less on the edge. He was maniac during the last case.”

“Just maniac?” Shurei put down his wine cup with a thud. “He tried to cut down the beast on his own! Granted, he had the rest of us pin the limbs down. Still, it’s a bad betting chance to hope it would miss his approach from its blind spot just for that few seconds.”

“He nailed the target though.”

“Yeah, this time.”

A sombre silence fell after Shurei’s pointed jab.

Hikaru remembered one or two moments when he caught Tenpou in the office with tight-lipped tension and a faraway gaze, a book on his lap or a burning cigarette in his hand seemingly forgotten. The seasoned fighter was sensitive to attention and was quick to collect himself. However, that tenebrous look of his green eyes was too striking to be dismissed.

His heart twinged with what he knew was concern. 

The dinner conversation stuck in his mind for days. Finally, he felt compelled to approach Kenren.

“Taishou… did Tenpou Gensui mention when he will end my suspension?” the Seishin attaché asked after the training session with the general came to an end. As usual, his punches had little effect on the officer. But he had come to terms that beyond a meager pull of his energy, he could not manage something more. There could be moments of frustration, certainly, but he refused to dwell on his debility for long.

Kenren was pleasantly surprised. These days, the youth hardly initiated conversation, much less speak about his current inactive status. Had he finally gotten his head out of the burrow?

“I’ve brought the issue up to him recently, actually,” he made himself casually reply and could not help queried, “You’re itching to get back into the action?”

Hikaru looked serious with an earnest answer. “The increase in subjugation cases is starting to strain our resources, isn’t it? I should be out with everyone dealing with the abominations.” Uncertainly flashed across his mien then. “Or does Tenpou Gensui think I’ve yet to make up for my failings?”

The general scratched the back of his head, part resigned and part chagrined. “Honestly, I don’t know what goes on in the mind of that clown at times.”

It seemed to be a dead end trying to get a lead from Kenren about the possibility of his reinstatement. Unfortunately, there was no opportunity to take it up with Tenpou. The very next morning, the siren began blaring barely fifteen minutes after Hikaru entered the marshal’s office.

Tenpou took very little time to transform, so used to the routine was he. He freed his tie and jammed it into the pocket of his laboratory coat before throwing the article on a hook of the coat stand near his desk. Grabbing his dark military coat in exchange, he would shove his arms through the sleeves while striding out of the doors simultaneously.

Hikaru watched the process from between the shelves. It was not the first time he had witnessed the marshal responding to the signal, of course. But the long-haired officer was looking his grimmest yet, he noted and felt the cold trails of apprehension. Tenpou’s jaws were tense and his eyes hard, likely already forgotten the presence of any other person in his office.

With hope, the marshal would not be pulling any dangerous stunt.

Hours felt longer than usual in the military compound that day. The sense of unease in Hikaru’s gut twisted and burgeoned as the army failed to return within expected time. It was very late in the afternoon then did the worn-out soldiers began to emerge from the underground access that led to the imperial palace where the portals linking to the Realm Below were established at its bowels.

The news was raging in the barracks by the following morning: there was in fact two abominations yesterday, back to back, to subdue.

Neither Kenren Taishou or Tenpou Gensui, or generals from other squadrons for that matter, were around the barracks much for the next few days. Conferences among the ranking officers were being held at a variety of formal locations – at the imperial palace, the War Ministry or Goujun’s office. It was an easy guess what the discussions revolve around.

It would be almost a week later before Hikaru caught the marshal at his office. Even then, he had to first wait outside patiently for him to wrap up his meeting with the generals under his command.

Kenren stayed behind, of course. He knew what the Seishin attaché was up to. They had managed to see each other for one training session during which the latter informed him of his intention. The general was supportive.

“Let me return to the First Squadron,” Hikaru did not mince his words before Tenpou. He was trying to be poised but his nerves were jangling.

The marshal frowned from behind his desk where he was seated, saying nothing. He looked a tad peakish and the Seishin attaché could sympathise, what with the pressing schedule he had been having. However, Hikaru was also of the opinion that the other man could be less stressed if he was willing to delegate more.

“You need as many soldiers as possible on the field at this time so–”

“Denied.”

Hikaru stared at his superior, disbelieving and dismayed. “I don’t understand your decision, sir,” he bit out, seeing flickers of red.

Tenpou steepled his fingers, seizing up the Seishin attaché before him. He was aware of Kenren as well, positioned on the side further back. From his knitted brows to the folded arms, the general was radiating objection.

The green gaze of the marshal could be cut from stone. “Having you in the field may prove more hazardous than otherwise,” he said, his tone cool and speech precise. “One-man heroics cannot be tolerated. Have you truly understood how inconsiderate and irresponsible your behav–”

Hikaru strode forward and slammed his palms on the table top. Kenren’s face went slack for a moment.

“I’m inconsiderate? I’m irresponsible?!” the Seishin soldier snarled, gratified to see Tenpou’s eyes widened. “I’ve been hearing about your method of command during the battles, acting as if you’re facing the opponent on your own. Look into the mirror first before accusing me of being reckless and carrying on with one-man shows!”

Tenpou’s fury might be a profound and frightful thing to behold, more so because of how masked he usually was. But Hikaru had always possessed his own headstrong furor and it had been simmering under a lid for quite a while now.

“Hypocrite!” the attaché hissed, derision plain.

Kenren was tensed, his arms now hanging by his side. His foreboding deepened as Tenpou rose to his feet, face white and glacial with barely contained ire. When the marshal raised his arm with fingers splayed, he blanched.

The siren screamed then, a jarring sound that scrapped against the senses of the three occupants in the office. Yet, neither Tenpou nor Hikaru was willing to be the first to break the contest between them.

“I’ll deal with you when I get back.” Despite the noise, the marshal’s gravelly promise remained audible in the close distance. He kept his hostile stare nailed on the face before him although his hands were already tearing at his crimson tie.

For the short while Tenpou took to prepare himself, Kenren and Hikaru remained wary. It was not till the marshal sped past them, ignoring even the general, then did both of them breathe easier.

The remaining officer stepped up to the Seishin soldier and pat him on a shoulder. “That… might not have been smart, kid,” the squadron leader said, “No matter how much I agree with you.”

If his words were meant to be comforting, it was not very effective, Hikaru thought distantly. And then the general too was gone, leaving him pale-faced and grappling with the magnitude of his latest folly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A curious question: is there something about this story that is unappealing? Looking for pointers. Thank you for any criticism.


	14. What Seethe Beneath

####  _Journal Entry 12_

_It is a great fallacy to think one can keep detached from any worldly affairs. For to turn one’s face away is simply to look in another direction. To turn a blind eye is – like the decision to affiliate or to oppose – similarly a choice. We all stand somewhere at any given point._

_The world is hell and the bliss of ignorance is an insult to anyone aspiring intelligence. It is a flimsy defence at best and crumbles at the slightest touch of affection; when one grabbling with the impulse to protect the precious necessarily confronts the futility of ignorance as a convenience._

_As I remember Konzon Douji, I can conclude there is no such thing as neutrality, at least without lying to oneself._

_In addition, to shy away from a threat for reasons of self-preservation is a hopeless hope; the very definition of a threat assures it does not rest till one’s very will cowers and submits to its dominance. For in Li Touten’s perspective, anyone who stands not with him – regardless of their motivation or how harmless one truly is – ranks as a potential upstart. For those who set themselves up as the predator, preys are dispensable._

_I had, as the majority of our Realm, been kept in complacent oblivion to the actual wiles of Li Touten and his company. It had felt surreal when I first had an inkling of the malevolence afoot; so unbelievable was the possibility of losing my eminence._

_For one whose wool was removed from before the eyes and whose neutrality – pipe dream as it may be – is never an option, the only question left is where one stands in the battle and why that position._

_It comes down to the condition of one’s heart, does it not?_

_What drove Li Touten and his men to such extremes? What drove those who stood with them one day and denounced them the next? What drove the Four to their own isolation? What drives the current sentiment to reject as one equivocal unit both Li Touten and the Four?_

_What drives you, dear Reader, or my self to make the choices we made and will make?_

_We are all mad but how are we mad – for affection and compassion or for avarice’s sake?_

_We are all mad. With the many streams of reason jostling for power, it is just a matter of finding the company of similar seething imaginations._

_We are all mad and few are those who dared to be mad on one’s own terms._

_The derision or praise in the aftermath – those are mere variables in a history fickle as fallen flowers in the winds._

_I think it is this insight through which the Four lived as they did._

  


### 

  


The siren turned mute in good time.

Still, Hikaru could feel his inside quivering. Tenpou Gensui’s temper was intimidating enough. To see him raise his hand, straining against the temptation to lash out, was a horrific first. His chest felt wrung, pressed between dread of the inevitable confrontation later and anxiety over the officer’s state of mind while out in the Realm Below. 

There was his usual task around the marshal’s quarters. Yet not over half an hour later, he could no longer bear staying there. Since chucking aside his dusting duty would hardly affect the bigger mess he already was in, Hikaru decided he might as well make his escape.

Unfortunately, that afternoon at the administrative office was equally dismal. It culminated with a very annoyed clerk loudly complaining about his slow output, whom the Seishin soldier was quick to placate. Privately, he lamented this ease with making apologies, noting the irony that it seemed to have manifested only after making the acquaintance of Tenpou Gensui.

When the Western Army did return, it was much, much later than calculated. Hikaru himself was coming back from a delivery and met some of his squadron-mates at the gates of the military compound.

With no small relief, the Seishin attaché jogged up to Goyou, Akai, Jirou, Jyuurai and Shurei. “Finally! You’re back!” he greeted.

Around them, members from other squadrons trudged on, casting only cursory glances at the stationary group, too tired and filthy themselves to care.

Hikaru winced as he took in the ragged state of his colleagues. “You took a long time. What happened today?”

“I’m beat,” Jyuurai swept past, massaging his arms, “The rest of you can give the update.”

Akai was rubbing his left pectoral, a woeful expression on his angular, freckled face. “And I really need a hot pad on my ribs. I’m making a move first. Good to see you, Hikaru.”

“Hey!” the Seishin soldier protested but was ignored; Jyuurai was even yawning while walking off. He rolled his eyes at the remaining three, mildly miffed. “At least one of you would tell me something?”

Jirou sighed, “It was really bad. There were actually four different sightings today.” 

Hikaru gaped.

“Even the Eastern Army was called in,” Goyou said and the eyes of the Seishin attaché went rounder. The Eastern Army was meant for securing the Realm Above, particularly Tentei’s court. Only for a case of extreme emergency in the Realm Below then could they be called upon.

“In fact, we had to handle our site on our own,” Shurei chimed in, raising one hand to massage the back of his neck, “Our target nearly broke through the force field we set.”

Goyou nodded in agreement, “And then Tenpou Gensui called all of us to back away before charging in alone.”

“He what?!” Hikaru yelped, a hand flying up to his chest.

Yet, something felt odd. Jirou, Shurei and Goyou seemed more pensive than distressed regarding the hazardous stunt they said the marshal had pulled.

The Seishin soldier grew grim. “What happened next?”

  


* * *

  


Kenren was the one who hustled him out of his office after their tête-à-tête.

“Don’t you need to go find someone?” the general had prompted.

Tenpou had mumbled something around the cigarette between his lips while slumped over his table. He was feeling too lethargic even to turn his head towards the other officer, who was lounging in one of the sofas.

“Remember to inform him about the treat,” Kenren continued to drawl. He too had his own comforting tobacco stick.

A lull settled between the two men. What needed to be said had been said.

Finally, Tenpou deposited his stub against the frog ashtray beside him.

“Aren’t you coming along to play chaperon? Not worried I’ll bully my subordinate?” the marshal ribbed while loosening his back muscles by stretching his arms behind.

Kenren showed him a rather rude hand sign. So, the other man left, quietly chuckling.

Hikaru was not at his apartment. That left the other likely location to try.

It was early yet in the evening. Once leaving the vicinity of the residential block, Tenpou found the crescent moon and starlight sufficient to guide his path. The hustle of leaves in the breeze enveloped the paulownia forest, its intimacy and peace welcoming after a hectic day. As he got near his personal dojo, a glimmer of light became visible through the poplars that served as a boundary line around the small building.

Tenpou paused, contemplative. His feet picked up again a few moments after.

“I’m hoping to find you here.”

The tenor voice that came from around the corner at his right startled Hikaru. He turned from where he sat, legs dangling from the engawa veranda, with a half gasp on his lips. A bright oil lamp had been placed nearby on the floor.

Tenpou’s footsteps were soundless as he moved into the range of the light. He settled down when he was at an arm’s length away, the bottom of his laboratory coat pooling behind his back as he did so. With a disarming smile, the marshal pointed his chin at the lamp, “Why didn’t you switch on the lights inside? I thought the dojo was empty until I saw that.”

He was merely trying lubricate the interaction; it was evident the youth was not dressed for exercise, with his dark gray, close-fitting turtleneck and pale khaki pants. For the latter, still spooked, was eyeballing the other man as if he was some spectre come out of thin air.

“Wh- why are you here?” Hikaru blurted out before feeling silly immediately after. The dojo belonged to the officer afterall.

Tenpou cast him a sideway glance. “I thought we should talk.”

“Talk?” Hikaru repeated, bemused. He bit his lower lip. “I could see you in your office tomorrow morning,” he offered, trying to be accommodating.

“I can’t guarantee we have that liberty,” Tenpou answered dryly, “As things are, I wouldn’t be surprised if the army’s called out in the middle of the night.”

“Ah,” Hikaru blinked.

The Seishin soldier set his sight into the distance, feeling tongue tied. A mellow Tenpou Gensui was unexpected and putting him off kilter.

“If you could return to Seishin no Gotun now, would you?”

Hikaru’s train of thoughts veered when the marshal dropped the question apropos from nothing. He shot his company a bewildered look, “What?”

“Well, I realised I’ve yet to arrange for an official talk with you,” the marshal now looked goofy as he scratched the back of his head, ruffling his shoulder-length hair. “I should have, considering you’re here to learn about Tentei’s military organisation. It’s my diplomatic duty, you know.”

“And of all questions, you’re asking me if I would like to get out of here? Yes, how diplomatic!” Hikaru retorted. “You’re not thinking of kicking me out of the Western Army again, aren’t you? Not when I’m starting to–,“ he stopped short, before muttering shyly, “… enjoy myself here.”

The outburst took Tenpou back at first and then left him marvelling. For the second time that day, he was enlightened that there are those who had not confirmed to the wretched perfection of the Realm Above. Unbidden, a discrete smile seeped into his face, gentle and inviting and Hikaru admired this rare expression from one so fundamentally aloof.

The sough from the forest caressed their ears. In this private space enfolded by serenity, all past aggression was soothed away.

“How many months have it been since you first got here?” Tenpou inquired after a length of easy silence. “I’m wondering if you miss your court.”

“Only months, is it…” Hikaru murmured, almost to himself. It felt long. “I still miss Seishin no Goten. It was worse at the beginning but I got used to here. I made friends. And enemies. Learn to live by myself. Made mistakes. Tried to make up for them. A lot has happened.”

He exhaled, a breath crammed with weighty thoughts. Tenpou considered the Seishin attaché.

“How were you chosen to come here?” the older man suddenly asked. “There’s something suppressing your natural abilities too, isn’t it, that was not reported in your dossier.”

The questions surprised, not for what they sought but revealed of the one who asked. Tenpou Gensui had indeed observed much more than he acknowledged. Yet, Hikaru liked that the usually enigmatic marshal could lower his walls to speak plainly and ask forthrightly what he wanted.

In that instant, the Seishin representative made up his mind. “It’s not a short story. I’ll tell you at a better time.” He even emphasised, “I really will.”

The officer laughed underneath his breath, not a least bit offended. When he looked away, the light from the lamp fell upon his angular side profile, encasing its lines in a flattering glow. Hikaru fidgeted, suddenly and inexplicably self-conscious.

“Your appearance has certainly caused much excitement.”

Instantly, the restless legs stilled. Hikaru squinted; he did not think he imagined the sardonicism in that voice.

“Really?” he shot back. “I thought someone once said that the excitement has been in existence regardless of my appearance?”

“What about the part saying your appearance was the final straw to the meltdown?” Tenpou deftly parried.

Hikaru thought it fortunate that he was, by now, practiced at playing it cool. “You’re as infuriating as ever,” his tone was flat.

The marshal tittered, “And Kenren was afraid you might be losing your brassiness.”

Naturally, the comment piqued the youth’s curiosity. 

“He doesn’t like that you’re being so compliant and reticent recently,” Tenpou elaborated.

“Ah, well…” the Seishin attaché was at once touched and contrite. He had not thought the brash squadron leader could be so concerned. “Sir–”

“You might as well call me by name,” Tenpou cut in mildly, “Protocol’s a moot point already, don’t you think, considering the number of times you’ve shouted at me.”

There was a twinkle in his eyes and the curve of his lips was playful. Hikaru papered over his delight with a scowl. “You deserved it!” he declared without true heat.

“Really?” the other man baited.

Hikaru bristled, “Oh, do I have a long list of grievances against you: dumping me in the First Squadron despite my run-in with Enrai! Volunteering me to lead during my first simulation exercise! Making me clean up after you! Your stuff’s everywhere! I pity Kenren Taishou who helped you tidy up your office before I was given that job. Hah! As if I could forget that time you are being plain snarky when–”

The Seishin attaché had leapt off the engawa veranda as his steam was gathering and was wagging a finger at the officer. 

Tenpou really could not help himself.

Hikaru gawked at the unprecedented sight of the Western Army second-in-command bending over, one hand pressed against his belly and the other over an open mouth. With every peal of merriment, his shoulders shook. 

“It isn’t funny from my end!” he half-heartedly glared after it became apparent the bout of gaiety was not expiring soon enough.

“But you make such a funny boy!” came the marshal’s teasing rejoinder amidst his laughter.

That comment garnered a double look from the Seishin soldier and perhaps, a flicker of alarm. “Excuse me?”

With some effort, Tenpou composed himself. “It’s no wonder, you know, that Kenren frets you’re turning into some browbeaten dummy no longer daring to make a pip,” he smirked, “I wouldn’t have liked that either.”

Hikaru ducked his head, figuring he was being needlessly wary. “I’m alright,” his answer was sombre when he finally spoke up. “Just needed some time to think about where I’ve gone wrong.”

With that, the mood shifted to the solemn.

“Then, I supposed this is a good time to make my apology,” the long-haired man indicated, slow and deliberate.

Unfathomable green met credulous dark eyes. The air between them thrummed, dense with the yet unspoken.

“I want you to know that I’ve heard about what happened in the Realm Below today,” Hikaru rushed to have the first word, compelled to let the other man know that he was understood.

Tenpou simply looked on with a quiet and attentive mien so the Seishin soldier stumbled on. “I’m not sorry for what I brought up this morning. Everyone– well, us in the First Squadron for certain, has been worried about you for some time already. Of course, it does not excuse my own… erm, mi-mistakes.”

The youth felt himself grow a little hot at this admission.

“I suppose I should have made you understand that I– that I’ve come to comprehend why you and Kenren Taishou were so angry when Sou was injured. Even for the earlier warning before that incident. I guess… I’m too used to doing things as I like it, never questioning when people simply obliged. I– I assume that since I’m doing something good, it must be good for all. But that was just presumptuous of me, wasn’t it?”

Tenpou’s gaze dropped for a moment to the attaché’s wringing hands. 

“In the end, I was merely being willful. And that’s why I wish to be reinstated, so that I can watch out for the others in the squadron. So that I can be thoughtful for others.”

The bespectacled man beheld the trepidation on Hikaru’s face, the frankness of that gaze and heard the strength of conviction in that young voice. He thought back to that moment when Kenren and the First Squadron proved their willingness to stand with him and felt once more the revelation that came like air being stolen from his lungs.

“I must have worried everyone with my selfish behaviour,” Tenpou flashed a self-deprecating smile. “Believe me. Kenren Taishou has expressed the same criticism. As for this morning’s business…”

Hikaru tensed.

“I lost control. It will not happen again. And if Hikaru is able to learn to fight for others, then surely I can learn to fight with others.”

There was a lurch felt within the Seishin representative upon hearing himself addressed so confidentially. The warm and genuine expression from Tenpou filled his vision. Later, he would point to this defenseless image for unwittingly mouthing the one private mystery he had been pondering in regards to the brilliant eccentric before him.

“Why have you been so thoughtless of your own life?” 

His astonishment was naked, Tenpou knew, for the question had felt like an arrow piercing, straight and true. Hikaru, meanwhile, was reduced to blustering chagrin, keenly aware of the faux pas he might have committed. 

But the trenchant green gaze slid away and no outrage was displayed. “Perhaps, I have yet to accept the ephemeral essence of life.”

It took a few beats before Tenpou’s quiet response could sink into Hikaru’s mind.

“Wha-what do you… wh-what kind of an-…” the Seishin soldier was dumbfounded by the seeming non sequitur. _Dharmic enlightenment – is Tenpou Gensui pulling his leg?_

The marshal chuckled faintly. “Ahh, I better head back. Perhaps I’d be able to do a bit of bedtime reading. I’m halfway through this book, you know…” he ambled, pushing himself off the platform.

Since the sky was much darker now, he dug out a little torch from the right pocket of his laboratory coat and illuminated the grassy patch at his feet.

There was parting words for the still befuddled Seishin attaché though. “By the way, Kenren made me promise to give everyone in the First Squadron a treat for all the trouble I’ve caused. You best resume active duty – starting tomorrow, hm? – if you’ll be wanting to join in. Goodnight, Hikaru.”

Tenpou left using the same direction he appeared in, obtrusively ignoring his subordinate’s stunned reaction. When he rounded the corner of the dojo however, the ‘see you’ thrown at his back made him break out in a smile of wry fondness.

But he marched on, of course. Afterall, he had already revealed more than intended.

“You just had to have the last word, don’t you?” Hikaru commented to the air in mocked exasperation, perfectly aware he had been teased. 

The Seishin soldier climbed back to the verandah and flopped on his back with his arms gracelessly spread. Recalling the whole exchange, awe, amber and lambent, unfurled in his chest. Nonetheless, the euphoria did not blind him to how concealed the officer remained. Ephemeral essence of life… he repeated the phrase to himself, sighing. How typically confounding of this person not to give an outright answer.

However, Tenpou would argue that a profound question deserved an equally profound reply – even if the witty but rather spoiled inquirer might be incapable of sympathising with the grittier marrow of its meaning.

With aching relief, the marshal let himself into his quarters, realising that the terribly long and eventful day had finally come to an end. He plopped himself on one of his sofas without switching on the lights, at leisure finally for the particularly uncanny question to submerse in his mind. 

Perhaps he should not have been so surprised it came from someone often not operating within regular perimeters and possessing propensity for unusual responses. There was no one else that he knew of, for instance, who would insert himself into the military under pretensions but acted so benign.

They made quite the team, it seemed – Kenren, the members of the First Squadron and then Hikaru: brash, loyal, with the heart worn on the sleeve.

Deciphering the attaché’s actual identity had not occupied his priority list for quite a while already. If he was honest to himself, he was even willfully ignoring the deception. Along the way, admittedly, he had turned unguarded and was enjoying the ingenue of the slighter soldier. But it did not mean he could not recognise his self-absorption and ambition that came with an unfortunate insensitivity regarding their consequences on others. 

It was like being shown a mirror.

For once upon a time, Tenkai Seihougun Tenpou Gensui had let a man die because he himself had been too careless in calculating the sacrifices of his strategies, too engrossed in the adrenaline, challenge and sense of accomplishment to realise that success did not matter much if the losses suffered were not in his control.

He could not tell all these to the Seishin representative though. Not only did he not like being reminded of his own shame, one gut spilling session with Kenren had been taxing enough. How pathetic he was exposed to be today: entrapped so by recrimination it took the verbal pummeling of an entire squadron as well as his own neck on the chopping board to force him into capitulation!

Could he ever achieve the ephemeral essence then – the alacrity of walking away as opposed to raging beneath the grandiose banners of glory and rightfulness; to swim through the river of clawing passions and regrets, only to emerge on the opposite bank of non-affection?

Ah, it might prove futile. But he did give his word that he would learn to fight with, if Hikaru was able to do the same for, others.

Yes, he was glad that they had talked. Tomorrow… tomorrow would be another day…

In the dimness, his office was cool and peaceful. Rest beckoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this chapter! It heralds a turning point in the progress of events happening within the Western Army and more significantly, marks a relational turning point between Tenpou and the character Hikaru. Hence, this chapter functions like the end of an arc.
> 
> I hope the tentativeness in the interaction between Tenpou and Hikaru came through, as well as their new openness towards each other. Nothing explicit but still sweet, with some darker undertones as layers are being peeled.
> 
> Critique?


	15. Special A - Unromantic Liaison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike my 'Sideline' chapters, any 'Special' episode acts like a spin-off. They are meant particularly for humour and further relational development. I can't resist spinning the stories, I guess, though they are only tangentially associated with the main plot of the fanfiction. The characters are too much fun!

Apparently, this woman was a widely boasted beauty.

She moved as one secured in the admiration from others – long-limbed, languid and fully aware of her assets. Her face was oval, her nose long and slender. Wide lips curled in a knowing manner, deliberate and enticing. A pair of bedroom eyes beckoned, enhanced by painted lashes and sloping brows. Her lavender gown set her creamy skin aglow and drew attention to how its thin chiffon followed and hug the curves of her body. 

Even among the other richly attired ladies in attendance, she easily stood out.

“Stop ogling!” Hikaru hissed in irritation.

His warning was for his companions. They were at a luncheon held at the cherry blossom courtyard of the Western Army compound. It was thrown in appreciation of the celestial military for dealing with the recent drastic increase in the disturbances from the Realm Below. Particular acknowledgement was being given to the contribution of the Western Army.

Hikaru’s disapproval was as effective as swatting flies. Kenren Taishou continued to stare voraciously at the eye candy not far away, holding court to a bevy of swains under one of the towering cherry blossom trees. A low whistle had escaped the moment he caught sight of her and Hikaru was afraid the First Squadron leader might start drooling any time.

“Oi, oi! That’s Chou-fujin – the wife of the minister overseeing the logistics department for the Western Army! We don’t always get to see her!”

“Word has it she likes using the oil of peach blossoms for massages. Her skin certainly seems petal-soft!”

“She’s a hard nut to crack, Taishou, always playing hot and cold. Leave us panting but never really granting anyone her favours.”

“It’s quite obvious whenever she does, though! That man’s never the same after.”

“I heard that Isao Taishou of the Fourth Squadron from the Eastern Army’s the latest to get burnt.”

The torrent of information regarding the aforementioned object of desire flew hard and fast around Hikaru. He went slack-jawed with amazement as Liyuu, Seijin and Zansai transformed from stalwart soldiers into unbridled gossips.

“But we believe she has a soft spot for Tenpou Gensui!” Seijin revealed with ill-suppressed giddiness, watery blue eyes darting furtively at the woman in question. If he was trying to be surreptitious, he was failing miserably.

“Really?” Hikaru blurted out despite himself. He was caught between being scandalised, tickled and feeling a tinge of dread. How curious. 

Just then, Chou-fujin looked over. Her gaze fastened on the figure of Kenren and instantly, Hikaru knew there would be trouble. He watched in morbid fascination as the minister’s wife swept an appreciative scan over Kenren’s lean frame, capping the visual flirting by locking eyes with the man. She raised her cup, turning aside coyly and brought it to her lips. When she tossed down her drink, the tantalising line of her throat was displayed to great effect against a swept-up mane of cascading curls.

Hikaru thought the whole enactment unnecessarily dramatic. He caught himself fingering the end of his own cropped locks and scowled because he remembered a time when he himself used to sport a crown of luxurious length.

What an irksome woman.

“What a passionate woman,” Kenren’s throaty murmur crashed Hikaru back into the present. 

The Seishin attaché whipped around in time to see his superior raised his own saucer of wine, drowning the alcohol in a single gulp. The brazen desire smeared across the other man’s face made his hackles rise.

“Passionate?!” Hikaru sputtered, fists shaking. “It’s called being shameless! Shameless!”

He took in the expressions of his three other colleagues and realised what wretched lost causes they were. His glance return to Chou-fujin, appalled, and was taken back to find the court lady observing him; he must have caught her attention with his agitation. 

His glare intensified and he turned away in disdain. Hence, he failed to notice the interest cutting through the woman’s look of haughty composure.

“I’m introducing myself,” Kenren announced, as if oblivious to Hikaru’s tirade.

Unsurprisingly, the protests of the Seishin attaché lost to the eager edging of his colleagues.

“Psst! Everyone! She’s coming over!” Then, Liyuu’s abrupt notice silenced the group, who unanimously turned their sight towards the minister’s wife.

Chou-fujin had left her circle of admirers and was now only five steps away. She looked even more striking up close, skin clearly unblemished and lips glossy. A fruity perfume wafted over with her increased proximity. She was tall for a woman, coming up to Hikaru’s height, which was actually one of the slightest in the squadron.

The First Squadron men respectfully offered slight bows. “Chou-fujin!” They greeted, voices rising in chorus. Hikaru managed a grudging jerk of his head. 

There was an anticipatory glint in Kenren’s eyes as he locked gaze with his object of interest. Some kind of secret message must have been exchanged because Chou-fujin gifted the general with a warm, intimate smile and extend her hand to him. 

“A new addition to the army? I’ve not seen you before,” she commented, her voice ringing melodiously. 

Obligingly, Kenren took the appendage offered and brushed his lips across the knuckles, peering at its owner from beneath his lashes. The other members of the First Squadron nudged each other playfully, perfectly aware of the show that was going on and too willingly to sacrifice their conscience to the altar of lust.

How very smarmy, Hikaru thought and tried not to snort.

“I hope to make a lasting impression then,” Kenren flashed a flirtatious grin, speaking politely and sounding well-modulated.

“We’ll see,” Chou-fujin replied, offsetting the rather cool reply with a coquettish smile. She slipped her hand out of his grasp.

Kenren blinked at the casual rebuff, at loss for a split second. 

The woman turned her scrutiny on Hikaru, her gaze flitting to the blue charka on his forehead. “And who’s this? Someone from Seishin no Goten in the Western Army?” she asked, sounding intrigued.

Hikaru wondered why the other men remained rapt with this guileful woman. He flicked a consternated look at his useless squadron-mates before nodding stiffly.

“What circumstances brought you to the Western Army?” Chou-fujin looked earnestly at Hikaru, who only frowned.

Someone – Zansai – poked him discretely when his sour expression was maintained too long to be excusable.

“I have seen your overlord on some occasions.” Oddly, Chou-fujin was undaunted and persisted in making conversation, “Such an imposing man. And your princes; how admirable their figures are–”

Hikaru’s expression was downright black by then. “Yes, one cannot image how impudent the attention they received could be,” he cut in, looking at the minister’s wife coldly in the eye.

As the expression went – one could hear a pin drop.

The beautiful woman appeared stunned but recovered admirably fast with a tentative smile, which was visibly forced. Satisfied that he had made his point, Hikaru ignored everyone for the duration of the babble his squadron-mates generated in order to dispel the awkwardness that had developed.

  


* * *

  


“Who’s requesting for _what_?!” 

The horrified outburst was heard in Tenpou Genui’s office two days after the garden luncheon.

“Chou-fujin has requested for you to join her personal escort team. It’s on ad-hoc basis, of course, since your primary service is to the First Squadron,” Tenpou said, bemused at the extreme reaction from the olive-skinned youth.

“No!”

If the marshal was taken back by the vehemence of the very quick answer, he was acting cool about it. 

“It’s an honour to serve our ministers in closer quarter, which in this case, includes their household,” he prompted. “It’ll look good on your resume.” The blasé roll of his eyes, however, made one wonder if he believed his own rhetoric.

Hikaru was too flustered to notice. “Send Kenren Taishou! He’ll be delighted!” he threw out the first solution that came to mind.

“Oh, he is,” Tenpou agreed instantly, which knocked the Seishin attaché off-kilter even more. “He has volunteered, in fact.”

A wave of indignation overrode Hikaru’s dismay. His palms slammed on the tabletop and he leaned forward, staring at the officer sitting on the other side with a compelling mix of outrage and pleading. “He’s our general! Can he simply dump us to play bodyguard?” 

Tenpou merely raised a brow at the contrary response, trying not to be blatant with his growing amusement. He decided to take pity on his hapless subordinate.

“The schedule’s negotiable and Chou-fujin’s really generous with her terms,” he evenly carried on. “Of course, it’s you Her Ladyship requested for.”

“NO!”

  


* * *

  


“What’s wrong with that kid?!” Kenren exclaimed after Tenpou explained the situation. The Seishin soldier had been adamant about rejecting Chou-fuji’s patronage. “Men can disagree in taste, sure! And I thought Hikaru’s just inexperienced but it’s like he’s totally unaffected!”

Tenpou was reminded of Konzen Douji and his apathy concerning everything. But then, the blond’s case was, ah… unique from Hikaru’s. He was not at liberty to clarify, of course.

“What did Chou-fujin see in him at all?!” Kenren was still ranting. He had gotten out of his seat and was pacing before the marshal, who was on the opposite couch.

“She likes them exotic, pretty and fresh,” the words slipped out of Tenpou’s mouth in his absentminded moment.

Kenren stopped in his tracks and stared at his commanding officer. The revelation dawning across his face was proportionate to the growing sheepishness on Tenpou’s.

“So I see…” the general drawled with no attempt to hide his amusement. He plopped back onto the black vinyl. “So, there is something there to Chou-fujin having a thing for you. Someone got an interesting story to tell, hm?”

Chagrined, Tenpou cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. “You know who she’s married to. So, I have to be, ahem, accommodating to a minimal degree. But I managed to convince her it wouldn’t be wise to, ah… completely follow through with the dalliance. For the same reasons.”

The general did not inquire if that was the reason why the other man had been conspicuously missing from the luncheon, when he could be so meticulous in occasions requiring politicking. Tenpou Gensui was certainly far more adroit than he was in managing the fatuity of the higher-ups; he had watched the superior officer operate in court.

Come to think of it… Perhaps, that had been what the brainiac was doing. Heh.

Instead, he quipped, “Quite a man-eater Her Ladyship is, isn’t she?” 

The shrewd air exuded from the general spoke more eloquently about the farcicality of his assessment than his words did.

“It can be… flattering to a certain extent, I supposed.” Tenpou conceded, tone dry as desert sand.

Kenren leaned back and cupped his chin: high time to weigh the situation seriously.

“So, Hikaru’s ahead in the race if that’s the three qualities she’s after, especially in being ‘fresh’. Must be that look of a wide-eyed pup,” he mumbled, thinking aloud. “Well, having two out of three qualities myself ain’t bad and I dare say I come on stronger in them too. I’ll just have to play the offensive and completely overwhelm her with my package.”

No one could ever accuse the general of being bashful.

“I don’t suppose reminding you that she’s the wife of one of our ministers serves some sort of deterrence at all?” Tenpou tried to bring a measure of commonsense into the other officer’s perception of reality. When Kenren only leered in respond – which pretty much summed up his mentality – he sighed, “Right.”

“It’s a great learning opportunity!” the handsome and incorrigible ladies’ man pointed out, almost officiously. “What sort of leader am I if I can’t be a role model for my men?”

  


* * *

  


“I thought you said we’re running an errand?” Hikaru puzzled as he swept a curious look at his surroundings. “What are we doing here?”

Kenren had dragged him out of the barracks, claiming he needed an assistant for some ‘non-military liaison’. He had said the youth was the most suitable candidate to bring along, with him being a representative from a subsidiary court and all.

Truthfully, Hikaru was not sure of what the other man was trying to do but he had no reasons to object. He thought he could just wing it when time came. Regardless, it did not explain why the place they had entered was not some bureaucratic office but a richly decorated parlour of a grand mansion.

“’Cause there’s no way I’ll pass up a chance to see Chou-fujin and you’re my ticket,” Kenren informed him from the satin-lined armchair where he had settled.

The statement ran its course through Hikaru’s mind before making a small explosion among the synapses. His eyes bulged in the general’s direction. “I thought you said you needed my Seishin no Goten background for some official dealings out of the army!” he accused.

“Exactly that!” Kenren grinned unrepentantly.

Hikaru did an about turn. “I’m leaving.”

The general sprang to his feet. Before the other younger man could blink, he had a vise grip on an arm. “I’m doing you a favour!”

“What favour?!” The Seishin soldier did not bother with keeping his volume down, too frantic trying to wriggle free.

“I’m taking you under my wing, kid! You need to learn how to be a man!” Kenren clapped his other hand on Hikaru’s shoulder, sending the latter a fervid look of fraternal encouragement. It was quite lost on the slighter soldier.

“You’re too standoffish towards Chou-fujin, awkward like a schoolboy,” the suddenly lyrical general advised his flummoxed audience. “A woman’s charm is meant to be savoured. A prize like Chou-fujin, romanced. Since she seems to be favouring you, I thought it’s a good opportunity for your initiation into manhood. Take it as training!”

Hikaru reminded himself to be understanding of Kenren’s ignorance with respect to how impossible it was for him to learn ‘to be a man’.

“I think I’ll just stick to my workout schedule…” he tittered sickly, with desperation.

Kenren thought to provoke the youth into cooperation. “Well, I’ll be! I never thought you’ll be so shy!” 

“And I never thought you’ll be so lewd!” Hikaru parried, unthinkingly.

That stung. Kenren narrowed his eyes, good humour thinning. “I’ll have you know I’ve never been accused of treating my partners in a disgraceful manner. All of them are more than eager for my attention… and amply satisfied. You should learn a thing or two.”

“Believe me, Kenren Taishou, I do not need to know or learn from you how to ‘savour a woman’s charm’ or ‘romance’ a woman,” Hikaru wearily replied.

“A lil’ wager then,” Kenren said, reading his subordinate’s claim as a challenge. “Perhaps Chou-fujin might be taken with you now. But let’s just say I’m confident of my own appeal.”

“Taishou, I’m really not interested in her!” Hikaru wailed.

Kenren eyed him stonily. “That’s now no longer the point.”

  


* * *

  


Tenpou’s posture on his sofa was bowed. He had propped his elbows on his knees while his hands covered the lower half of his face. His shoulders had also been quietly shaking non-stop for the last five minutes.

“Tenpou Gensui! I’m being serious! You need to speak to Kenren Taishou! Put a stop to this nonsense!” 

Hikaru had made a beeline for the marshal’s office the moment he returned to the compound. A schedule had been drawn up after he was bullied into a meeting with Chou-fujin. It meant he was now obliged to tend to the minister’s wife.

That woman had been smiling predatorily at him the whole time. It made his skin crawl.

He needed help.

“It would be very rude for me to,” came the marshal’s placid reply as he finally lifted his head to look at the frazzled underling.

“Excuse me?” Hikaru gaped.

“Kenren Taishou’s defending his pride as a man,” Tenpou nodded solemnly. He would have looked more convincing had the corners of his lips not been twitching. “I must respect that.”

Hikaru felt faint. 

“You best not underestimate his tenacity.” 

Tenpou’s encouragement came like a far-off echo. Then it hit home. And it hit hard.

Hikaru paled. “Basically, your advice is for me to play along?” he weakly surmised. 

The green-eyed strategist beamed in approval. “Have fun!” he quipped.

Suddenly, Hikaru was inspired to imagine how the marshal’s manly pride would respond with a black eye on his own face.

  


* * *

  


Chou-fujin might appreciate a love poem or two – artfully composed, of course – mockery of a courtship or not. 

Afterall, he would.

He supposed.

Hikaru sat at his desk in his apartment, staring miserably at the blank sheet of paper before him. He picked up his brush, already wet with ink, hesitated and then placed it back on the holder again.

…Wait.

Why was he contributing to this idiocy?

Crumbling paper into a ball certainly felt more satisfying.

Let him be upfront with Chou-fujin regarding this mess and then hash things out from there, the Seishin attaché nodded to himself. Yes, that should be the ideal solution.

  


* * *

  


Chou-fujin brushed a blush-pink peony across her lips. “Quite an extravagant gift, Kenren Taishou,” she smiled. The sly gleam in her gaze told the general she knew exactly what he was up to and that she was not averse to it.

Kenren leaned forward with blatant intent. “As long as you approve,” he kept his voice low and intimate, “and there’s more I wish to give.”

The breath of his lovely companion hitched. Her pupils were clearly dilated. She drew closer.

A loud gasp busted this sizzling moment.

Both general and minister’s wife found themselves staring at Hikaru, standing at the doorway with a hand over his mouth. There was no way the flabbergasted Seishin attaché could mistake the scene: a man and a woman alone in the drawing room, a bouquet of flowers placed between them on the small table while they were lost in each other’s eyes.

“Erm… I– I’m sorry! Please– erm, please– please continue!” the Seishin representative gabbled, backing away a few steps before turning tail and making himself scarce.

Chou-fujin recovered her senses. “Wait! Hikaru-san!” Anxious to exonerate herself, she shot out of her seat and off after her original quarry.

The smirk Kenren wore showed that he was not bothered about being abandoned. As a matter of fact, he quite congratulated himself on having the entire event go according to plan.

Since he knew Hikaru’s schedule, it was not difficult appearing slightly earlier in order to, well, set up certain _impressions_. Of course, he might have to assure the lady that he would help soothe things over with his subordinate. All the better for him to capture her attention.

First strike on Hikaru – done.

In process to getting the girl – oh, yeah!

  


* * *

  


“Have you no pity, Hikaru-san, for a lonely woman’s languishing?”

Hikaru was blaming no one but Kenren for his return to Chou-fujin’s mansion. He simply could not get through the man’s impossible ego that he was not suffering from a case of cold feet nor was his indifference to the woman in question a sign of his inept masculinity.

In short, days of the general’s jibing had finally drove him to attempt to reason with the female instead.

But the moment Hikaru entered the boudoir, he knew he had his work cut out.

The minister’s wife was lounging on a large recliner, propped by an elbow on an elaborately carved armrest. With legs were stretched out, her whole voluptuous frame was arranged for the best display. Her long dress was something low-cut, silky and slinky while her mass of curls was let loose down her back.

At least the material’s opaque – was Hikaru’s first thought upon this sight. He had to resist facepalming.

Chou-fuji had gestured to the unoccupied half of the recliner on the other side of the armrest, pleasantly inviting her guest to make himself comfortable. That was her response when Hikaru refused to cross the distance at half the room away.

“Please understand Your Ladyship,” the Seishin soldier made conscious effort to sound as serious as possible, even severe. “My wish is to concentrate on my duties.”

“So cold!” Obviously, Chou-fujin did not appreciate professionalism to the same degree. “Perhaps another has your heart already? You know… I don’t mind sharing affection.” 

She rose as she spoke, making her way to the alarmed Seishin attaché and trying to press herself against him.

“Chou-fujin! Please! Surely you are more capable of behaving as your station demands!” Hikaru scurried away.

“My station?” The amorous woman did stop short. “I fail to understand how being a lady of the court would deprive me of the passion in my blood,” she retorted, looking at the First Squadron member archly.

“I’m speaking of respecting your husband and possibly your children!” Hikaru was quite heartfelt in his chastisement. His standards, though he did not explain himself, were taken from the Seishin Fujin and her indisputable fealty to her family.

And frankly, his patience was fraying.

Chou-fujin widened her eyes in astonishment. Then she threw her head back and laughed, genuinely tickled. 

“My! How quaint!” she eyed Hikaru keenly, who felt the chilly fingers of foreboding creeping up his spine at the intensified fascination on the woman’s face. The determined adulteress stalked forward with inflamed anticipation. “Could it be that you’ve never before experienced the intoxication of pleasure? Come now! I could sho-”

A strangled yelp sounded across the chamber amidst a flurry of groping hands and flailing arms, after which, there was a sickening sound of flesh against flesh and a final loud ‘thud’ before all went mysteriously quiet.

  


* * *

  


Tenpou was actually _hooting_. He had been doing so for the last ten minutes, non-stop.

“I really do not see the humour of it at all!” Hikaru cried as he wrung his hands. “What if– what if– she lodged a complaint or– or send someone after me or– or–”

The marshal was too busy rocking back and forth in his hilarity to pay attention.

“Tenpou!!” Finally, the Seishin soldier’s temper flared.

Taking deep breaths, the bespectacled man forced himself to calm down. His aching stomach needed the break anyway.

“I doubt the matter will get blown up,” he managed to answer while removing his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes. “Discretion’s always desirable for matters of such… delicate nature. Besides, didn’t you say Kenren Taishou has gone to help you settle the issue? You shouldn’t underestimate his persuasiveness.”

Hikaru blanched. He tried not to be too imaginative about what constituted the general’s persuasive prowess.

“You know,” Tenpou glance sideways at the youth, his eyes shining merrily, “you could learn to be more… ah… tactful in your letdowns. It might make life easier for you in cases of possible offers in the future.”

His companion immediately turned green, the sight of which set the officer off again.

  


* * *

  


“Well, I convinced her she should punish Hikaru by giving him the cold shoulder. Like, leaving him with regrets. Yeah.” Kenren stuck his cigarette into his mouth for another puff as he finished his report with a frown.

“Ah, that’s good,” Tenpou nodded gravely. The light reflecting off his glasses helped hide the mirthful glimmer in his eyes. “That should assuage her pride but at the same time, keep a distance between her and Hikaru.”

“Yes, after much comforting on my part.” 

The general recalled the initially weepy and indignant countenance of his latest paramour, with one cheek a glaring red and a bump at the back of her head. At least no concussion was apparent, considering that she had knocked against the bottom of the recliner as she fell back. Fortunately, the temporarily marred beauty had already gained consciousness by the time he had rushed over and was more than willing to be coddled. He even suspected that her subsequent enthusiastic enjoyment of his… adept ministration had been fueled by frustrations over her foiled pursuit.

“I supposed you’ll be taking over Hikaru’s duty to Her Ladyship?” Tenpou continued. “But I suggest trying to get her to withdraw her request altogether. Really, the Western Army’s too busy recently to spare anyone for extraneous assignments.”

Kenren grunted in acquiescence but was listening with only half an ear. He had been bothered by nagging doubt since departing from Chou-fujin’s company yesterday.

It was good, he supposed, to realise Hikaru had a mean right hook. But he could never fully condone punching a female, even if it had been a reflex, according to the Seishin soldier. Not that he did not believe the latter, who was undeniably in panic mode as he crashed into the meeting room where the other members of the First Squadron were present, dragged him out before their confounded witnesses and would likely have cart him all the way to Chou-fuji’s mansion had he not dug his heels into the ground and refused to budge until he was informed of what had gotten the other in such hysterics.

He had been the one to send the distressed underling to the marshal, after assuring him that he would resolve the quandary. Despite being struck completely dumb by Hikaru’s surreal confession of his mishap – or was it Chou-fuji’s – he had not the heart to reprimand the youth for such a grave transgression against the more gentle sex. Not after the latter had stared up at him with an entreating look using large helpless eyes and Kenren instantly felt like the big, strong, older brother who had the ability to solve the world’s problem for the littlest one of the family.

Darn… he was getting soft. High time to crank up the difficulty of the First Squadron’s exercises. Definitely Hikaru’s individual training regime…

“Why do you seem so disgruntled?” Tenpou’s observation interrupted the musing. “Haven’t you won Chou-fuji’s favour? The situation remains in your advantage.”

Kenren furrowed his brows. He snuffed out the remainder of his cigarette using the frog figurine ash-tray. 

“Her Ladyship’s very willing to be distracted after her setback, true…” As the general approached the crux of his ambivalence, his muttering gained traction. “Yet I can’t help but feel rankled. I’m the consolation prize and only because I’m coming to Hikaru’s aid! Frankly, I feel sold!”

By the end, the infamous flirt looked as if he had eaten something vile.

Tenpou finally lost it.

The general watched his superior for a while as guffaws racked through the other man’s body. “You know,” he deadpanned, “I’ve a funny feeling you’re the one having the best laugh out of all of us.”

It took some time before the marshal could regain his composure enough to reply, “How could I not, when my subordinates are so adorable?”


	16. The Tide Is Here

####  _Journal Entry 12_

_Where beauty is, then there is ugliness;_  
_where right is, also there is wrong._  
_Knowledge and ignorance are interdependent;_  
_delusion and enlightenment condition each other._  
_Since olden times it has been so._  
_How could it be otherwise now?_  
_Wanting to get rid of one and grab the other_  
_is merely realizing a scene of stupidity._  
_Even if you speak of the wonder of it all,_  
_how do you deal with each thing changing?_ (1)

_The desires of the Four against that of Li Touten and his company; the non-desires of the Four against that of Li Touten and his company – who has the right to define what is life or otherwise?_

_The compliance of the Four against the entire Realm; the non-compliance of the Four against the entire Realm – who is able to proclaim what is proper or otherwise?_

_One day Li Touten was the lord of all; the next everything we must despise._

_One day the Four we were told to repugn, the next they were no more the enemies._

_Those clamouring voices – how potent they are over our senses but how undecided they seem!_

_I have written much on what the Four dared abandon for the integrity of their own will. Yet, I claimed that it was never their intention to play the lone voice in the desert. Hence, the greater marvel is that which propels them to set their faces as flint against the powers of the entire realm. Surely it is one thing to resist the intruding tide, another to walk against it!_

_What gave them that nerve? Many would call it foolhardiness, rather. Could they not have simply chosen a less perilous route of turning a blind eye; to be apathetic – neither favouring the inward passion cry nor the cacophony of the maddening crowd?_

_To insist on dealing with each thing changing seemed a tall order. Is it not possible to seek out a space without beauty or ugliness, knowledge or ignorance, delusion or enlightenment; to neither rid one nor grab the other?_

_We have often heard – the futility of all things and of all ends render the desire itself futile. To see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil would surely prompt nothing of the same._

_Alas then, as Konzen Douji himself realised, that was also a fool’s paradise._

  


### 

  


Abominations began appearing days in a row and often, more than one in a day. The loan of the Eastern Army could only go so far. Eventually, Tenpou was forced to reduce the numbers sent to deal with each heretical creature. The breaking point was inevitable though.

Strategies, no matter how superior and weaponry, no matter how advanced, had their limits against the brute strength and animalistic craftiness of the monsters, especially when there was the non-killing law in place. Within months after Hikaru’s return to active status, the celestial military suffered their first death on the field. It was already optimistic statistic, considering. The infirmaries of the Realm Above had never been so busy and those injured could only be spared the minimal recuperation period before getting back into the fight again.

Still, the strategist drew the line at allocating less than one-third a full squadron per case (with the First Squadron as the exception, given its already small size). His insistence came at a cost by way of collateral damage to the Realm Below, seeing that the creatures had a longer window to run rampant before the least required number of soldiers could be dispatched. Carnage and wreckages of villages and towns were becoming predictable. Fatalities kept piling up.

It remained a struggle for Hikaru to suppress his bile upon every scene of broken bodies and scattered limbs, stinking of smoke and sticky bloody smears. Pity wrenched his heart even after returning to the sanctuary of his own realm.

This was no simulation nor game. The Realm Above needed a solution fast.

“Has Seishin no Goten observed any unusual astronomical phenomena?” the Seishin attaché asked, wearily nursing a hot cup of tea.

He had arrived not too long ago for his monthly appointment at the Seishin delegate palace. It was nightfall already but he and his squadron did not manage to return to the Realm Above till an hour ago.

“A faulty astral pathway, perhaps, that somehow managed to disrupt the energy flows of the Realm Below? Something must be going wrong somewhere to account for the sudden appearance of so many heretical creatures!”

With him were the Fifth and Sixth Seishin princes, Noboru and Yoshi, and they both shook their heads. The most handsome of the Seishin princes, Noboru, was still the current delegate, though his tenure would end in a few weeks’ time once the standard six months occupancy was up. It would be Shou, the Fourth Prince’s turn next.

“Even if you haven’t asked, Seishin no Goten has been busy data-scanning for any irregularities among the astral bodies. So far, we have come up with nothing,” Yoshi said with a concerned frown. This youngest Seishin princeling was the most scholarly among his siblings, his mild and patient disposition well suited to his chosen expertise. He looked similar to the Second Prince, Mamoru, with his long and slender facial feature though not as tall and with straight hair was cut at chin length. The younger noble bore quieter eyes too.

Hikaru roughly set down his cup, nearly sloshed his drink on the embroidered silk of the table cover. “How could there be no indication from the stars at all?”

“Perhaps other cosmic agencies have detected something,” Yoshi supplied, “The astronomical system might have extensive effects over the matter of existential balance but it’s by no means its only constituent. We’re already liaising with them.”

Two worried gazes met.

Heretical creatures were caused by a freak coincidence of unnatural and natural factors, many of which were projected from or would feed into the energy fluctuations of the constantly shifting astronomical system. For Seishin no Goten to capture no sign of the matter was indeed incomprehensible and disturbing.

At this juncture, Noboru startled the Seishin attaché with information that the ruler of Seishin no Goten, Genshou, would be arriving in the capital in two days’ time. The Tentei had called for a convention to discuss the current chaos of the Realm Below. Participation from all heads of the various cosmic agencies was expected.

Moodily, Hikaru returned to the compound the following morning. No one thought much of it since exhaustion had become the norm for many in the army. But Kenren somehow routed him in the canteen on the third morning after, seating him down at the table and surprising him by asking why he had not been himself since his return from the Seishin embassy.

“Just some vexing news from Seishin no Goten,” the youth mumbled, avoiding a direct look at his reporting officer. He proceeded to relay what he had learnt about the absence of relevant observations from the subsidiary court.

“I see…” the general rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “Well, perhaps someone might throw up something at the palace.”

By this point, news of the convention was public knowledge.

Hikaru nodded his head in silent assent. “Are you expected to attend? And Tenpou Gensui?”

“Nah. Just Goujun. It’s less about military matters than to pool information together and thrash out what’s messing up the Realm Below,” the general shrugged over his mug of coffee. “Tenpou’s stuck here, seeing that we’ll be called out anytime. Only thing we can do right now is to hold the fort till the big brains figured out what went wrong… if they have any in the first place.”

The Seishin attaché rolled his eyes at the mockery, used to the attitude of the other man by now.

But the general made a valid point. Barely half an hour later, the alarms were wailing. The soldiers fought three creatures that day without help from the Eastern Army, since the latter was needed for the event at the imperial palace. Someone broke an arm and two men were nearly mauled by one of the monsters with razor nails at least fifteen inches long. It was slightly before twilight by the time the army could return and the buzz raging through the Realm Above was that they now had a Toushin Taishi, named Nataku, among their ranks.

  


* * *

  


Life felt surreal a week later.

It had been a while since the soldiers of the Western Army was rested, hale and hearty with no one bearing new bruises or aching bones. All they had been doing for the past days was playing glorified entourage to a boy who looked as if he was still in his pre-pubescent years and did not even come up to Hikaru’s chin.

The sudden inactivity was somewhat… befuddling.

Restlessness set Hikaru’s feet strolling through the outdoors of the barracks in the quiet of the night with no end destination in mind. Hence, it was unexpected when the arid scent of burnt hay threading through the cherry blossom air caught him.

Hikaru stopped in his tracks and scanned his surroundings. Finding nothing, he lifted his chin to peered through the mass of dark craggy limbs and pale petals. Seated snug in the fork of two thick boughs of the tree to his left, with an elbow propped against the wood and his head resting on his fist, was the bored-looking First Squadron general.

The officer lazily lifted his free hand and wriggle his fingers in greeting. Under the light of a gibbous moon, Hikaru could see the little glow of orange-red which was his burning cigarette, protruding from between his lips. He was still in uniform while the Seishin soldier had changed out of his hours ago, having been dismissed from all duties since the mid-afternoon. There had been nothing else for the Western Army to do after all; the day’s disposal of abominations had been taken care of by the newly installed Toushin Taishi.

“You could have just called out to me,” the Seishin soldier raised his voice a little, his tone wry. In the tranquility, there was no need to shout even if the other man was high up.

Kenren plucked his cigarette out of his mouth and snuffed it out against the inky bark beneath him. “You looked deep in thoughts. Wouldn’t want to disturb you,” his baritone voice floated down easily.

“Are you drinking up there?” Hikaru squinted, spying a familiar round khaki-earthen bottle tucked by the side of the other man’s waist.

In answer, the attractive general lifted up the item referred to. Against the pale surface of the container a written character for wine could be made out. “Want some?” he smirked at the youth on the ground.

Hikaru shook his head, a tad exasperated but still fond. The general had the respect of his squadron for being an effective leader with amazing martial skills – they once saw him kick a ten-storey giant lizard in the head and the creature was actually knocked aside – who watched out for his men. It was certainty not for dignified behaviour.

Another glance upwards, weighing, persuaded the youth that he was not opposed to Kenren’s company. It helped that the latter did not look to be lighting up another stinky-stick. Smiling, the Seishin attaché approached the massive tree, which deep grooves and knobs on the ancient trunk proved helpful to climbing his way up.

“I thought you’re with the others downtown? You’re back early,” Kenren commented as Hikaru settled himself on a nearby branch, busy slapping his palms together to get rid of the dirt. He knew of the ad hoc dinner arrangement among the First Squadron members.

“Not in the mood, I guess,” the Seishin soldier replied. In fact, he had not been the only person excusing themselves early from the gathering. Apparently, he was not the only one perturbed by the abrupt cessation of living on the edge. “What are you doing here alone, drinking?” he turned the attention back to the officer. “It seemed to be rather, hmm, maudlin.”

Kenren eyed him as if perplexed. “It’s a nice night! The flowers are blooming, the wine’s great; this is appreciating life, kid.”

Hikaru stared. “Never imagine you to be the poetic type… Are you sure you’re feeling alright?”

The general started grouching about being saddled with a smart-mouth rather than his preferred fairer company. Hikaru swallowed his giggle, used to such situational ironies by now. “Where’s Tenpou Gensui?” he cut in.

Since that occasion of the marshal’s close shave, the association between him and the general had been noticeable.

“You know that bookworm. He said he needed to catch up with his reading now that we’ve got plenty of spare time,” Kenren answered before lifting his bottle to his lips.

Hikaru made a sound of acknowledgement. “Is he feeling better… from the death of Hajime-san?”

“Not as gloomy,” Kenren conceded and then, quirking his mouth at his subordinate, continued, “He knows we won’t let him be alone and think weird thoughts by himself.”

The casualty was from the Third Squadron. Tenpou had not even been onsite when the man was killed, managing to appear only after wrapping up another subjugation case a few miles away.

It was obvious the marshal was taking the death count personally. Any nonchalant facade was wiped, replaced by an frigid countenance that barely kept its vehemence leased. Squadron-mates who had been around since his beginning as the second highest ranking commanding officer said he was acting the same way when this other soldier died some time back.

But circumstances were different now with Kenren hanging around the other officer. His persistent presence had offsetting effect on Tenpou’s nerve-racking demeanour, assuring others to approach the latter and offer support.

_Perhaps, I have yet to accept the ephemeral essence of life._ Is this what the emerald-eyed man was cluing him to? Not such a clown at all, huh… the Seishin soldier mused whether he was truly understanding the marshal better and gazed into the direction where he estimated the private dojo was. Perhaps he might have ended up there had he not been intercepted by the general.

“I supposed we should be glad for the appearance of Toushin Taishi Nataku then. Tenpou would have less cause for worry since we’re safe now,” Hikaru turned back to his companions and casually remarked.

Kenren shot him an arch look. “You don’t sound enthusiastic. Are you not convinced?”

The Seishin attaché blinked, surprised, and reminded himself not to underestimate his squadron leader. Despite the officer’s raffish mannerism, he really was a very astute person. With unease, he met the bold gaze of the taller, lean man.

“Ah. To be frank… it’s disconcerting,” he started to explain, “to see a figure of a young boy standing over a carcass at least a hundred times his size…” Hikaru hesitated to go on, uncertain if he would able to pinpoint what exactly was discomfiting.

On his first day in the military compound, the administration had given him an organizational manual. He remembered being curious reading about a cursory note on the ‘Toushi Taishi’, described as a ‘provisionary position’. Subsequent events completely absorbed his attention and this footnote had been buried in his memory, till now.

No details had been given about how shocking Nataku Taishi could be.

The manifestation of the warrior’s sabre itself was already a spectacle, a wind racing around his orbit while bright energy coalesced into a weapon as long as he was tall. He wielded it easily, like it was but a feather, posture relaxed despite the monstrous beast charging towards his lone self on the plain. In contrast, the army, ordered to stand down at a distance, was priming themselves to intervene.

All it took from the War Prince was a single strike to cleave the head of the monster. There had been a massive spray of blood and burst of its coppery stench. And then the massive creature was toppling with a loud crash, one visible eye boggled, leaving a crimson stream ebbing from the split shell and oozing innards.

The dumbfounded witnesses had beheld this picture of a deceptively fragile-looking boy wrapped in white billowing sleeves, staring vacantly at the slain creature before him. What a perverse sight. Hikaru, who realised the gravity of appointing a Toushin Taishi then, had nearly collapsed on suddenly wobbly knees.

So, recalling that moment of fear and awe, the attaché let himself ramble.

“Nataku Taishi broke the non-killing rule. That means he’s defiled, based on the definition laying the foundation of our Realm. Yet we keep him around, sending him to deal with creatures which we also define as impure, heretical, using him to settled the problems of the Western Army in a literal stroke. Some are starting to call him a ‘handy slaying tool’, Taishou.”

Kenren took another swig of his drink, too conscious of the sharp aftertaste it left after swallowing.

Hikaru dug his fingers into the rough bark, eyes cast down. Two days ago, he had been at close enough proximity to the War Prince to observe the interaction between the boy and his father, Li Touten. The latter had been waiting outside in the corridor as the army stepped out from the teleportation chamber at the depths of Tentei’s palace. 

Nataku Taishi had hastened his steps upon sight of his parent. Unlike the passivity he bore in his battles., his face had turned transparent and hopeful.

The tanned, Afro-braided man had flashed a smile at the golden-eyed boy. Yet it was no look of gentle paternal pride that Hikaru could recognise. Instead, dark hunger and vicious triumph filled the gaze, unmistaken for anything other than avarice.

Inexplicably chilled, the Seishin soldier had adverted his eyes so he would not be caught staring.

“I don’t even know if I’m making sense. Is Nataku Taishi a monster that looks like a boy or a boy that’s just… just…” Hikaru looked to his reporting officer, voice beseeching, as if the other man had the answers to his ill-formed questions. Kenren and Tenpou had been present in all those occasions with the War Prince. What had they noticed? Was he the only one who thought the undersecretary unnerving?

The youth freely confessed that he knew next to little about Li Touten, other than as one of the faceless personnel within the bloated bureaucratic machine of the War Ministry. He had caught a few sights of the man around, mainly while he was working at the administrative office during his suspension. The position of the undersecretary, while decent, was of no high rank; a mere assistant to one of the lesser department heads. Within his vague impression, the grizzly-bearded man had seemed self-effacing, though possessing a perpetual look of disgruntlement while scurrying to cater to the often-irate clerks.

How curious that a man’s station can flip so drastically overnight!

It was impossible not to hear the gossip. Apparently, Li Touten was the one who had assured the Tentei that his son was capable of carrying out his new duties alone, which accounted for the royal decree that the soldiers were to interfere only when necessary. This one week was the Toushin’s probation period, so to speak.

Kenren took his time to response, oddly reticent for such an opinionated man.

When he finally spoke, he sounded gruffly offhanded. “Don’t lose your sleep over it, kid. The asses sitting up there on their comfy cushions have always been a bunch of mules. No point twisting your brains over their decisions.”

Hikaru’s first instinct was to balk at the advice which came off as generated in the vein of the squadron leader’s usual skepticism of their realm’s highest authorities. But he noted the lack of brusqueness in Kenren’s tone and an alternative, more intriguing, speculation presented itself.

“Is that why you’re here drinking alone?” he wondered aloud and went on to needle the louche man. “The flowers are blooming, the wine is great… and to ponder the affairs of life?”

The general would have given his subordinate a cuff in his head if they had been seated close enough and could only contented himself with a withering look. “Don’t make me out to be mawkish like you. I’m a bigger man than that,” he dryly rebutted. “I mean it – idiots are not worth draining your brain cells for.”

Hikaru grinned, knowing he did not imagine the gentle undertone. Just as quickly however, the humour faded. Though Kenren’s grumpy protectiveness was assuaging, it could not help him un-see what he had seen – that guilelessness on the Toushin’s mien as he looked up at his father.

Once more, he lowered his sight. “I think I feel sorry for him, that’s all.”

Solemn silence followed the admission.

The kid’s really too green for this rotten business, Kenren sighed inwardly and was glad to be able to occupy his hands with his bottle. He took his time for a good mouthful and to formulate his reply.

“At times like this, I’m realising you’re no longer that wet behind the ears.”

Hikaru reared back. “What? Taishou! Stop being such a nanny! I’m no child!”

“Unappreciative brat.”

The moue on Hikaru’s fuming face amused Kenren to no end. He turned aside to hide a smile when the younger man actually kicked the air in petulance.

A lull in the conversation fell, this time more comfortably.

Then, the Seishin attaché abruptly announced – with a trace of sulkiness – “We should think of something to cheer up Tenpou, now that we finally have time.”

Kenren felt his brows climb to his hairline. “Oi, whatever harebrained ideas you’re brewing, better discussed it beforehand with me.”

The glower was strong enough to make itself felt through the dimness.

“Taishou… you’re actually begging for punch, aren’t you?” Hikaru gritted his teeth.

“That’s very ambitious, _kid_. Take five strikes from me without landing on your butt first,” Kenren calmly returned.

The general could barely catch the annoyed mutterings that floated across the space between them. He snickered at their sentiment though and tossed back another shot of wine in satisfaction. Trying to one-up him? Hah! Best rough it out first for at least five hundred years!

Still… he acknowledged, the Seishin soldier was already a lot less of a ‘kid’ than before. Good.

To his surprise, this idea felt bittersweet.

######  **Footnotes:**

  1. A poem by Ryokan, a Japanese Zen monk-poet (1758 to 1831).



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Some one-on-one time between my OC and Kenren. I think this is my most heavily edited chapter to date.


End file.
